Fuckin' Perfect
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Ele perdeu tudo em um acidente de carro, sua vida virou um caos e acabou sendo forçado a fazer terapia. Sua terapeuta era namorada de seu primo e, sem querer, ele acabou se apaixonando. Presente para a Debs-chan!
1. 1º Tomo

**Fuckin' Perfect**

_By: Jubs._

_To: Debs-chan, por todos as reviews, pelo carinho e pela amizade._

_Music by: Pink_

* * *

><p><strong>[1º Tomo – O Acidente e suas conseqüências.]<strong>

**I**

Abriu os olhos âmbares. Por que sua cabeça latejava tanto? E aquele quarto todo branco? Lembrava-se que voltava para casa, a viagem estava sendo exaustiva, mas não dormiu no volante, nunca dormiu no volante e Sara o acordaria caso o tivesse feito. Então por que aquele espaço vazio em sua memória? Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama e finalmente percebeu a extensão do quarto: hospital. E a memória voltava.

Às oito da noite saiu do hotel e pegou seu carro, mas ainda não chovia, aliás, a temperatura ainda estava alta naquele odioso calor. Jantou com o pai e com a madrasta, no café Sesshoumaru conversava com Taishou sobre as novidades enquanto Sara e Izayoi brincavam com Yume, voltaram para o carro e falou que iria voltar para seu apartamento, tinha coisas para avaliar e preferia que fosse no conforto de sua própria casa, ninguém se opôs a decisão. Despediram-se e, às 22h30 saiu da cidade do interior. O limite de velocidade era de 110 km/h, Sesshoumaru não ultrapassava o limite, tinha os olhos presos na estrada, dirigia como sempre. Então o que aconteceu de errado?

- Oh... – Sussurrou, mas antes de complementar seus pensamentos com a imagem do acidente, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

- Bem vindo de volta, Taishou-san. – Ela sorriu, mas o homem pareceu ignorá-la. Checou os aparelhos no quarto.

- Onde estão Sara e Yume? – Foi seu primeiro questionamento, mas a enfermeira simplesmente não quis responde-lo. - Que dia é hoje?

- Ah, Taishou-san, você dormiu por três dias inteiros. – O sorriso não se abalava. – Seu irmão esta aqui, posso deixá-lo entrar?

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Três dias inteiros perdidos, mas tivera sorte. Não iria levar Sara e a filha consigo para a viagem, mas como ela era basicamente de negócios, iria deixar as duas para ir sozinho... mas elas estavam no carro, nunca iria se perdoar se tivesse sido fatal. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e notou que a enfermeira saia no mesmo tempo em que um rapaz entrava. Tinha cerca de 27 anos, da mesma estranha beleza que o homem deitado, mas não tão marcado pela tristeza e arrependimento.

- Inuyasha. – Sua voz saiu séria. – Esteve aqui todo esse tempo?

- Não, eu, Kagome e Miroku fizemos turnos na porta do quarto. – Era tão estranho ouvi-lo falando tão calmo. Levantou os olhos e denotou a tristeza nos olhos do mais novo. – Agora me conta exatamente o que aconteceu, sabe, eu tinha acabado de conseguir dormir!

- Não sei exatamente. – Ignorou o tom de voz que se tornava irritado. – Estávamos na estrada, Yume dormia no banco de trás e Sara cantarolava uma música qualquer no rádio, não sei o que aconteceu depois e a enfermeira não quer me falar sobre o estado de Sara e Yume.

- Deixe esse assunto quando estiver melhor. – Falou rispidamente. – Vou ligar para Kagome e Miroku, os médicos me deixaram entrar só pra ver que você estava realmente vivo, mas vão vir te examinar.

- Inuyasha. – Aquele tom sombrio fez o rapaz parar na porta. – Me responda.

- Feh, apenas melhore.

Sesshoumaru ficou sozinho, apenas fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Passou a mão direita sobre o rosto, tentando afastar aqueles maus pensamentos e, ao tentar mover o braço esquerdo, não conseguiu. A situação apenas piorava. Estava começando a ficar zonzo pelos medicamentos, mas um médico entrou no quarto. Sesshoumaru tentou ficar atento, talvez conseguisse algumas respostas.

- Bom dia, Taishou-san! – Os cabelos do médico estavam presos e ele sorria. – Sou o doutor Kojima Suikotsu e tenho cuidado da sua saúde. Como se sente?

- Onde estão Sara e Yume? – Perguntou novamente.

- Sua esposa e filha? Ninguém te contou? – O médico sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama, assumiu uma postura séria.

- Eles ficam falando que vão me contar quando estiver mais forte, mas posso agüentar a noticia que for.

- Se é o que diz. – Folheou os exames que havia trazido e ficou alguns minutos em silencio. – Sara Taishou, 29 anos, advogada, chegou na emergência com baixos batimentos cardíacos, tinha o lado direito do corpo paralisado e os ossos quebrados, tinha problemas na respiração. Faleceu 5 horas depois que a avaliamos, tentamos tudo o que podíamos, mas não foi o bastante. Yume Taishou, 6 anos, fratura nas costelas e traumatismo craniano, apenas agüentou até chegar na emergência e faleceu.

Tinha perdido tudo, absolutamente tudo. Ele e Sara estavam com problemas, mas a amou e Yume... tão pequenina e risonha, tão diferente do pai. Tinha perdido todos os seus tesouros, as duas eram as únicas duas coisas que havia feito certo em sua vida o resto fora apenas erros atrás de erros, mas aquela vida havia acabado quando conheceu Sara. Agora essa vida calma e feliz também havia acabado, baixou a cabeça, perdido em pensamentos.

- Elas... sofreram?

- Nós demos anestésicos. – Foi a resposta de Suikotsu.

- Não foi o que perguntei. – Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto, os olhos estreitos. – Elas sofreram?

- Sara sofreu bastante, Yume não. A pequena chegou serena. – Se levantou e pegou a ficha dele. – Desviando o assunto. O acidente, se lembra de algo?

- Um caminhão bateu no lado direito do carro e saímos da estrada, acredito que o carro tenha capotado, mas não me lembro mais do que isso. – Sua voz era ríspida.

- Quando o caminhão bateu, esmagou sua perna direita e tivemos que operar, está com dois pinos, mas não é tão sério. Sua cabeça bateu fortemente e o deixou inconsciente por todo esse tempo, agora, seu braço esquerdo... – Avaliou a ficha novamente. – Quando o carro capotou, seu braço ficou preso e quase foi arrancado, você teve sorte. Um de nossos cirurgiões plásticos o 'arrumou', mas vai precisar de fisioterapia. Amanhã terá uma entrevista com a psicóloga e depois com a psiquiatra do hospital, de tarde a entrevista com a fisioterapeuta, mas por enquanto apenas descanse.

Suikotsu saiu do quarto e deixou Sesshoumaru novamente sozinho, mas agora com aquela torturante agonia comprimindo seu peito. Não fora erro seu, o caminhão veio do nada, mas porque sentia-se como o culpado? Ah sim, elas não deveriam ter ido, mas Sara insistiu tanto e Yume queria tanto ver os avós, será que sua vida seria apenas aquela maldita seqüência de erros? Mas não iria ser fraco, não seria fraco nunca mais. Olhou pela janela e, antes de desmaiar, viu a chuva.

_Made a wrong turn__  
>Once or twice<em>

Ainda chovia lá fora. A dor ainda angustiava e torturava seu coração, mas o médico disse que teve sorte. Sorte do que? De perder a sua família? De se mostrar fraco em tudo aquilo? Com a mão direita, socou o colchão, era impotente naquela situação, em qualquer situação. Agora teria que fazer terapia, tomar remédios? E o que traria sua família de volta? Aquilo só servia para fazê-lo esquecer! Não queria esquecer todas as coisas certas que fez quando estava com Sara, se fosse antes, se fosse para esquecer todos os problemas da sua juventude, que fosse! Mas não elas! Não estava pronto para superar tudo aquilo.

- Sente-se melhor, Taishou-sama? – A mesma enfermeira do dia anterior estava no quarto, anotando os resultados dos exames e dos aparelhos.

- Você se sentiria melhor? – Respondeu ríspido, a jovem se encolheu.

- Não, Taishou-sama. – Se voltou para a porta. – Me perdoe sobre a pergunta.

Saiu rapidamente do quarto. Sesshoumaru queria abrir a janela, mas não conseguiu se levantar, sentia nojo de si mesmo, quando se tornou tão fraco? Socou novamente o colchão, pelos deuses, se aquilo fosse um pesadelo, que Sara o acordasse para ir trabalhar. Nem o som da porta se abrindo o despertou de seus devaneios. Pela primeira vez rezou para um Deus, para todos os deuses, que o acordassem logo, aquela tortura já era bastante. Jogou a comida que estava ao seu lado no chão, a fúria o tomou e não enxergava mais nada. Suspirou e, quando voltou a sondar o quarto, encontrou um calmo olhar chocolate.

Era uma moça baixa, longos cabelos negros e olhos chocolate. Ela parecia analisá-lo, tomou a ficha dele e analisou também. Quando finalmente levantou os olhos para ele novamente, sorriu. Ela deveria saber, como todos os outros, então porque diabos sorria? Iria perguntar a mesma coisa que aquela enfermeira estúpida? Não conseguia se controlar e a jovem percebeu a raiva nas orbes âmbares dele, ainda assim continuou sorrindo.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru, certo? – Ela se aproximou da cama e se sentou na poltrona. – Sou Sekime Rin, sou uma das psicólogas do hospital e tenho um horário livre para atendê-lo. Suikotsu-san me pediu pessoalmente para acompanhar seu caso. Vamos começar nossas sessões amanhã, pois hoje você vai se encontrar com os outros profissionais da equipe.

- ... – Apenas a olhou, tentando ocultar a raiva com um olhar indiferente, ela apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

- Estou ansiosa para trabalhar com você. – Se levantou e fez uma referencia. – Meu trabalho não é fazê-lo esquecer do que aconteceu, mas escutá-lo e ajudá-lo a sobreviver com os fatos. Não digo que vai viver como antes, pois ficarão seqüelas em sua alma e você nunca vai esquecer, mas estou aqui para ajudá-lo.

A jovem sorriu, Sesshoumaru continuou impassível, como se o que a mulher falasse não tivesse sentido algum, mas ela parecia não se importar. Não tinha motivos para querer a ajuda dela, o que aconteceu com ele era uma punição por seus longos anos de delinqüente, nada do que ela falasse – ou ouvisse – o ajudaria. Rin fez uma reverencia e abriu a porta, continuava a sorrir.

- Até amanhã, Taishou, espero que fale mais. – Saiu, mas deixou a porta aberta.

Escutou ela falando com uma pessoa do lado de fora da porta, usava um tom sério e cauteloso, parecia passar mais alguns detalhes sobre o caso do youkai. Ouviu a voz da enfermeira se juntando ao grupo, usava um tom triste, mas logo ouviu um homem a elogiando e Rin fazendo uma piada qualquer. Como eles podiam rir daquela forma enquanto ele sofria lá dentro? Médicos realmente não tinham coração, então porque deveria confiar neles? Se bem que Sesshoumaru também escondia o fato de ter um coração. Mas rapidamente seus pensamentos se voltaram para um homem baixo, gordo e de olhos e boca muito grandes. Não simpatizou com o sorriso travesso do homem, para falar a verdade, não simpatizou com nenhum dos médicos que havia conhecido até aquele momento.

- Taishou-sama, sou Asai Mukotsu o psiquiatra deste andar. Todos me conhecem como envenenador, apenas não me confunda com os anestesistas, eles são apenas os homens do gás. Trabalharei diretamente com Rin-san e o visitarei bem raramente. Teremos que marcar consultas, mas isso apenas depois de alguns meses de terapia para decidir se realmente será necessário medicamentos.

- Não quero nada relacionado a isso. – Falou simplesmente.

- É o que todos dizem, senhor. – O homem continuou sorrindo. – Bom, só vim me apresentar formalmente, tenho mais pacientes para tratar.

Da mesma forma repentina que chegou, se foi. Todos pareciam querer ficar naquele quarto o mínimo de tempo possível, apenas Suikotsu pareceu agüentar manter uma conversa com ele, ao menos era forte o bastante para contar-lhe a verdade. Rin também pareceu ficar bem à vontade no quarto, se bem que o olhar e a atitude de Sesshoumaru a afastaram. Aparentemente teria que ver aquele sorriso irritante mais vezes. Ligou a TV e tentou desanuviar todos aqueles pensamentos negativos.

- Finalmente Sesshoumaru-sama! – Ouviu uma voz animada e conhecida. Encarou os olhos escuros do rapaz que entrava. – Inuyasha me ligou ontem, mas quando cheguei você já estava dormindo...

- Me entupiram de remédio. – Respondeu irritado.

- **Miroku!** **Já falei para não ficar correndo pelo hospital! **– A voz de Kagome também se fez presente e Sesshoumaru quase sorriu quando Inuyasha apareceu e socou o amigo. – Ah, desculpe Sesshoumaru, sei como não gosta quando gritam, mas ele é **impossível**!

- Kagome-chan, não foi por mal. – O rapaz sorriu enquanto acariciava o galo que se formava em sua cabeça.

- Não a chame assim. – Inuyasha o socou novamente.

- Parem de brigar, estão me irritando. – Sesshoumaru sibilou, fechando os olhos.

- Mas e ai, o que ta assistindo? – Miroku roubou o controle e se sentou na poltrona. – Esse programa é tão chato, vamos ver se tem algum filme de ação passando.

- Miroku é tão folgado. – Kagome e Inuyasha falaram juntos.

A enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja cheia de comida, antes mesmo que ela conseguisse atravessar o quarto, Inuyasha roubou a bandeja e se sentou nos pés da cama de Sesshoumaru. Começou a devorar a comida do irmão mais velho.

- Inuyasha também é tão folgado. – Kagome baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Precisa que eu traga mais, Taishou-sama? – A enfermeira perguntou ainda magoada.

- Estou sem fome. – Respondeu e observou a mulher saindo.

- O que fez para uma mulher tão bela? – Miroku nem desviou o olhar da TV.

- Ela faz perguntas estúpidas, apenas respondi a verdade. – Respondeu friamente. – Inuyasha, avisou otou-san?

- Sim, - A boca estava cheia de comida de hospital. – ele vai chegar no final de semana com a okaa-san. – Engoliu rapidamente. – Feh, comida de hospital é tão ruim...

- Ainda assim você comeu tudo, seu idiota. – Kagome quase gritou.

Sesshoumaru sentiu falta daquela bagunça, era quase como se nada tivesse mudado, mas nem aquilo conseguia cobrir o vazio que tomou conta dele. Os três discutiam e tudo o que Sesshoumaru podia fazer, era observar, era tentar sorrir, mas não conseguia. Acreditava que se sorrisse, estaria manchando a lembrança de Sara e Yume e não queria isso, queria passar a vida inteira de luto. O estranho é que se sentia como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, como se os quatro no quarto nunca tivessem seguido em frente na vida e tomassem decisões importantes. Eram os quatro amigos que se trancavam no quarto para jogar videogame, ou que se reunião no templo em que Kagome morava para passaram nos festivais.

- Aqui está bem movimentado, não é? – Uma voz feminina se fez presente.

Parada na porta estava uma mulher séria, olhos e cabelos castanhos, com uma prancheta na mão. Ela não sorria, mas seus olhos sorriam ao ver a bagunça que se realizava no quarto, mas seus olhos se estreitaram quando Miroku a tomou pelas mãos, deixando a prancheta cair. O rapaz colocou seu melhor olhar sedutor e quase sussurrava para a mulher, que estava assustada demais para ter qualquer reação.

- Você gostaria de ser a mãe dos meus filhos? – Um vento frio passou pela sala, mas logo Kagome e Inuyasha socaram Miroku, Sesshoumaru iria fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia se levantar.

- Ignore-o. – Sesshoumaru sibilou. A moça encarou Miroku caído no chão, com um bobo sorriso nos lábios, mas se voltou para Sesshoumaru.

- Sou a ultima que vai precisar conhecer hoje. – Sorriu. – O resto da sua equipe são cirurgiões, mas eles apenas cuidam do açougue, deixam a recuperação com os outros, e os anestesistas, que só se preocupam com seus baldes de dinheiro e em ser o homem do gás. – Pegou a prancheta do chão. – Sua equipe se baseia na minha pessoa, em Suikotsu-san, Rin-san e Mukotsu-san. Sou Matsuo Sangô e serei sua fisioterapeuta. O resto de sua recuperação física é comigo.

- Certo. – O youkai sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe, a sua perna logo voltara ao estado de antes e, bem, o braço, faremos o possível que retorne a alguns dos movimentos.

- Ele não voltará a ser o que era antes?

- Tudo depende de seu esforço e de seu próprio corpo, não prometo nada. – A voz dela era suave.

- Não se preocupe, Sangô-sama, faremos Sesshoumaru se empenhar! – Kagome falou animada o que fez a fisioterapeuta voltar a sorrir.

- É necessário que ele tenha um grupo de apoio. Bem, antes de ir vou te deixar uma lista de nossa programação para os próximos meses, nossos horários e atividades. – Se aproximou e entregou uma grande lista. – Não se assuste com o tamanho, quando perceber já terá acabado. Meu número de telefone e celular estão nesta lista, qualquer duvida pode me ligar.

- Ele não vai ligar, é muito orgulhoso pra isso. – Inuyasha falou quase que irritado.

- Então vocês podem me ligar.

- Posso ligar para conversarmos, te chamar para sair e outras coisas? – Miroku já estava de pé e voltou a pegar as mãos dela. Inuyasha e Kagome voltaram a socá-lo. Sangô o ignorou e voltou para Sesshoumaru.

- Descanse um pouco, pois Suikotsu vai vim vê-lo e te levar para fazer exames. – Fez uma reverencia para todos, ainda sorrindo. – Até.

A morena saiu do quarto e deixou o grupo brigando com Miroku, rapidamente os ânimos se acalmaram, bem, se acalmaram até Miroku perguntar sobre a outra mulher na equipe e levar novos socos. Sesshoumaru encarou a janela, a chuva estava cessando, talvez estivesse se cansando como ele, porém era bom saber que aqueles três estavam ali. Ah Sara, Yume, porque não ficaram em casa esperando por ele?

- Eles já te contaram, Sesshoumaru? – Kagome perguntou minutos depois, sentada na cama.

- Sim.

- E como está lidando? – Desta vez fora a voz de Miroku que se pronunciou.

- Como acha?

- Feh, não é a toa que tem um psicólogo e psiquiatra na sua equipe. – O rapaz falou se levantando. – Quem sabe você não resolve os problemas que criou desde pequeno?

- **Inuyasha!** – Agora era a vez de Inuyasha ser socado, tanto por Kagome quanto por Miroku. – Desculpe, Sesshoumaru. – Kagome se levantou da cama. – Quer descansar até os exames, não é?

- Não. – Ele falou fechando os olhos. – Fiquem até o ultimo minuto.

Nenhum deles esperava aquela decisão do mais velho, mas voltaram para seus lugares e começaram uma conversa animada. Tentavam distrair o youkai, mas ele ficava calado, apenas observando a cena com um estranho brilho no olhar. Estava extremamente mal, só que eles aliviavam o peso. Suikotsu apareceu algumas horas depois, conversou com o grupo e falou que se um deles quisesse, poderia dormir lá. Miroku se prontificou a falar que dormiria lá e não aceitou não como resposta, assim que conseguiu, o médico pediu para que esperassem na sala do lado de fora enquanto levava Sesshoumaru para alguns exames.

Era apenas o segundo dia, mas percebeu que aquela psicóloga tinha razão: teria que aprender a sobreviver.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Sangô deu novamente um tapa na testa se Sesshoumaru, que estava surpreso com a atitude da mulher. Kagome tinha ligado para ela depois de ouvir todas as reclamações silenciosas de Sesshoumaru, ele tentava e tentava mexer o braço, mascarava a dor com rosnados. Não agüentando aquela tortura, a moça não agüentou e ligou para a fisioterapeuta, assim que teve tempo, as mulheres conversaram e agora ela estava ali. Batendo nele.

- Não quis ouvir Suikotsu ou se fez de surdo? – Estava irritada. – Não force esse braço enquanto estiver com os pontos, eu sei que passou um mês, mas seu braço estava literalmente por um fio.

- Mas se eu não tentar mexer, atrofia. – O homem respondeu no mesmo tom irritado.

- Pare de tentar ser uma criança mimada. – Ela o deu um tapa novamente. – Fazemos estimulação muscular todos os dias, estamos sempre checando para ver se a circulação esta normalizada.

- Eu. Quero. Mexer. O. Meu. Braço. – Sesshoumaru parecia explicar para uma criança.

- E eu quero ganhar na mega-sena, para isso sou paciente e espero a hora de jogar. Não se faça de estúpido, se continuar fazendo isso, vai realmente perder o braço.

- Ótimo, um braço inútil só me atrap- - Calou-se ao sentir um novo tapa.

- Vou falar com seu cirurgião amanhã e tentar apressar o processo, afinal, você é um youkai e se recupera mais rápido. Mas você tem que me ajudar, Sesshoumaru e parar com essas infantilidades. – Fechou o cenho. – Vou falar com Rin-san e obrigá-la a começar o processo terapêutico, quem sabe isso te dá paciência.

- Sa-Sangô-sama... – Kagome falou com um sorriso amarelo ao ver a testa vermelha de Sesshoumaru.

- Quando tirarmos os pontos do braço, ele vai receber alta, então não poderei ficar vigiando, você vai ser meus olhos fora desse hospital e, Kagome, se ele voltar a agir assim, me ligue imediatamente. – Pegou um papel e caneta, anotando algo rapidamente. – Ligue para Rin-san também. – Se voltou para o homem que permanecia sentado na cama. – Se atrapalhar meu sábado de novo, vou fazer mais do que simples e leves tapas.

A moça se virou e saiu. Todos haviam se afeiçoado com a fisioterapeuta, até mesmo Sesshoumaru, ela era dura e a única médica que o youkai escutava. Ela havia conquistado a confiança do grupo no ultimo mês, o que era bom, pelo menos uma aliada eles tinham naquela equipe. Kagome começou a brigar com Sesshoumaru, mas ele estava muito cansado para escutar, acabou adormecendo depois de um tempo. Ao menos os dias estavam passando mais rápido e Sesshoumaru conseguia desviar seus pensamentos do acidente, mesmo sendo quase impossível quando fixava seu olhar no braço ou na perna. No domingo, não quis visitas, queria ler um livro e dormir, mas os três apareceram.

- Vamos jogar cartas! – Miroku falou animado.

- O que podemos jogar? – Kagome ficou pensativa.

- Pôker! – O rapaz de olhos azuis falou prontamente.

- Houshi quer ficar pobre hoje? – Pela primeira vez no dia, Sesshoumaru se manifestava, arrancando um olhar sem graça do amigo.

- É hoje que eu ganho de você! – Inuyasha pulou e tirou as cartas das mãos de Houshi.

A tarde se passou animada, na medida do possível, mas Kagome logo se cansou do jogo e ficou lendo uma revista no quanto do quarto. O jogo apenas foi interrompido para comerem e quando a pequenina psicóloga entrou no quarto, Miroku já ia se aproximar para flertar com a mulher, mas estava do lado direito de Sesshoumaru e recebeu um soco do mesmo.

- Estou interrompendo?

- Não. – Porque era sempre ríspido com ela? – O que quer?

- Sangô-san me ligou ontem e contou o que você anda aprontando. – Sorriu. – Brinquem bastante hoje, pois amanhã começamos nosso processo. Te dei tempo demais para refletir e se auto-depreciar, agora está na hora da intervenção.

- Faça como quiser.

Uma sobrancelha de Rin ergueu-se, mas fez uma reverencia e se despediu de todos. Ao sair do quarto, Inuyasha a seguiu, puxou a psicóloga pelo braço, ele estava mais sério do que o normal. A largou quando ela se virou e sorriu para ele.

- Não ligue para ele. – Confidenciou. – Ele sofreu e errou muito, você vai precisar conquistar a confiança dele.

- Eu percebi...

- Mas não desista, ele tem medo de revelar tudo para alguém e nós só podemos fazer algumas coisas. – Ele a olhou profundamente. – Faça o que não podemos fazer.

- Farei o meu melhor, mas ele também tem que cooperar.

Inuyasha apenas concordou e se despediu. Voltou para o quarto, como se Sesshoumaru e o resto não tivessem ouvido a conversa. Jogaram até algumas enfermeiras reclamarem do barulho, afinal, ainda estavam no hospital e outros pacientes precisavam dormir. Seria a vez de Inuyasha dormir lá, mas o dia seria cheio e Sesshoumaru não quis, queria se preparar para o confronto com Rin. Se despediram quando o horário de visitas terminou, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Quando finalmente conseguiu, o sol já havia se levantado.

Dez horas da manhã em ponto Sekime Rin entrou no quarto, abriu as cortinas e as janelas, o que irritou profundamente o youkai que finalmente havia adormecido. Ela o concedeu um tempo para organizar as idéias, passar um tempo com os familiares antes de lhe impor a terapia. Iniciou a terapia depois que Sangô apareceu lá e brigou com o youkai, se ele estava fazendo aquilo era necessário intervir com a terapia. Era segunda-feira e estava na hora, quer ele quisesse quer não. Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama e tomou o suco com canudinho que a enfermeira havia trago.

- Pronto, Taishou-sama? – Rin perguntou ao se sentar na poltrona.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você. – Sua voz saiu ríspida.

- Não te forçarei a conversar comigo, mas virei todas as segundas e quartas, ficarei sentada nesta poltrona por 50 minutos. Se quer ficar calado, é livre para isso.

Sesshoumaru não se dignou a responder. Os 50 minutos se passaram com os dois se encarando, Rin sorria serenamente e parecia não se importar com o silencio do homem. Já tivera casos piores, conseguiria lidar com o silencio dele e tudo o que ele pudesse lhe contar, isto é, se conseguisse ganhar a confiança dele. Ao fim da sessão, Rin simplesmente se levantou e fez uma reverencia.

- Até quarta-feira.

Agora que começaria as reais recuperações, mas estava realmente pronto para se recuperar e deixar todo aquele sofrimento para trás?

_Dug my way out_  
><em>Blood and fire<em>

Conversou longamente com Suikotsu na terça-feira para discutirem sobre os pontos que estavam no braço e sobre os pinos na perna. Os arranhões e machucados menores já estavam bem melhores, mas estava ficando mais agoniado por apenas sair daquele quarto para exames de rotina. Segundo o médico, por Sesshoumaru ser um youkai, os pontos poderiam ser retirados na sexta-feira, mas a papelada de alta apenas estaria pronta na segunda-feira. Inuyasha estava no quarto prestando atenção na conversa.

- Mas, Taishou-sama, mesmo tendo recebido alta, terá que continuar com a terapia e seguir a risca a fisioterapia. Uma vez por mês terá que se encontrar com Mukotsu e marcaremos seus exames, a retirada dos pinos nas pernas está marcado para daqui a três meses, mas terá que se exercitar, acredito que Sangô-san te explicou tudo isso.

- Sim. – Concordou com a cabeça. – Mas não pretendo continuar com a terapia.

- Não existe discussão, Taishou-sama. – Suikotsu se levantou.

- Pode relaxar, doc. A gente força ele a ir, coloca ele no carro, leva e o tranca dentro da sala com Sekime-sama. – Sesshoumaru se revirou incomodado na cama enquanto Suikotsu ria.

- Acho que não se pode forçar alguém para fazer terapia, mas ao menos trazê-lo contra a vontade é permitido.

- Então pronto, Sesshoumaru. Toda segunda e quarta a gente te prende e... alias, se ele vai receber alta, a gente ainda traz ele pra fazer a terapia aqui?

- Acredito que Rin-san vai discutir isso com vocês, ou Sesshoumaru continua o processo no escritório que ela tem aqui no hospital ou no escritório particular que ela divide no centro. – O médico se encaminhou para a porta. – E você, Sesshoumaru, tem alguma duvida?

- Não. – O youkai estreitou os olhos, fazendo com que o médico desse um sorriso amarelado e saísse do quarto.

- Feh, vou comer alguma coisa na lanchonete. – Inuyasha saiu do quarto.

No mês que passou no hospital, Kagome organizou o funeral e enterro de Sara e Yume, mas Sesshoumaru não pode ir. Suikotsu estava pronto para assinar uma liberação, porém os amigos não permitiram que o youkai se levantasse. Sesshoumaru não queria admitir que ainda estava extremamente fraco e todos sabiam que não estava se alimentando direito. Queria ao menos ter se despedido da forma apropriada, mas seu pai falou que poderia ser pior. Alias, quando seu pai o visitou, tiveram uma longa conversa sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, Sesshoumaru o fez conhecer a equipe médica, mas o homem não quis dar sua opinião. Afinal, ele não era médico, então tinha que confiar naqueles que se especializaram e entendiam aquela área.

Mas desde que acordou, Sesshoumaru mais parecia uma criança teimosa, queria ir embora, tinha acessos de raiva. Mas apenas era rude com Rin, pois ela era a única que estava realmente preparada para ouvi-lo e ajudá-lo aonde mais doía. Era até por isso tentou prolongar aquela tarde com Inuyasha, mesmo com o irmão se irritando por qualquer comentário, talvez fosse por isso que o meio-youkai quis trocar de turno com Miroku. O homem acabou dormindo lá e tentando se aproveitar de todas as enfermeiras que apareciam. E quarta-feira chegou. Rin fez as mesmas coisas que segunda-feira, abriu as cortinas, as janelas, acordou os dois homens adormecidos.

- Bom dia Taishou-sama, Miroku-san. – Os cumprimentou alegremente.

- Ah, Rin-chan, é sempre bom te ver. – O moreno se levantou e pegou nas mãos da psicóloga.

- Sempre tão galanteador. – O sorriso de Rin aumentou.

- Quer que eu vá dar uma volta por 50 minutos?

- Não precisa. – Encarou Sesshoumaru. – Descobri que Taishou-sama tem se recusado a sair do quarto, apenas sai para os exames.

- O que pretende fazer? – Perguntou ríspido.

- Verá. – A resposta fora acompanhada de um sorriso travesso. Voltou para a porta e gritou docemente – Kouga-kun, Jinenji-kun!

Dois rapazes entraram no quarto. O primeiro era um youkai lobo que rapidamente ganhou a inimizade de Sesshoumaru, pelo simples fato de que era um youkai lobo. O rapaz tinha olhos maliciosamente azuis e encarava Rin com admiração, enquanto ela sorria sem-graça. O segundo era um grande meio-youkai, que mantinha um olhar sereno e ingênuo, para Sesshoumaru foi um tanto quanto indiferente.

- Taishou-sama, estes são os enfermeiros disponíveis no andar e eles vão te colocar nessa cadeira. – Mostrou uma cadeira de rodas. – Vamos dar uma volta pelo lado de fora.

- Não quero.

- Sua atitude infantil não vai funcionar comigo. – Ela manteve o sorriso enquanto Kouga e Jineji o colocavam na cadeira, mesmo sob protestos. – Miroku-san, se quiser ir à lanchonete comer alguma coisa ou visitar Sangô-chan, estará livre por 50 minutos.

- Sangô-chan! – O rapaz saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Rin os agradeceu e passou a empurrar a cadeira pelos corredores do hospital, Sesshoumaru se manteve calado por todo o percurso, a psicóloga o respeitou e não emitiu um som. Saíram para o lado de fora do hospital, era um dia quente e bonito, mas o olhar de Sesshoumaru se prendeu em um bar do outro lado da rua. Queria encher a cara no momento, talvez uma boa bebedeira o fizesse esquecer-se de tudo, baixou o rosto. Não se reconhecia mais.

- O bar...

- Hum… - Rin se sentou em um banco ao lado dele. – Geralmente os parentes e os médicos vão para esse bar para esquecer os pacientes do hospital.

- A bebida é mais eficaz que o seu trabalho, ao que aparenta. – Novamente o tom rude, não conseguia se controlar.

- Realmente, mas faz esquecer por quanto tempo? – A voz dela foi morrendo aos poucos, seguiu o olhar dela, ele viu um rapaz correndo para o hospital, ela se levantou. – **Hakudoushi!**

**-** Rin-chan! – Ele parou a corrida e sorriu. Agora, como Hakudoushi conhecia sua psicóloga?

- Esta fugindo de brigas de novo? – Ela perguntou com um olhar irritado.

- Poxa Rin-chan, até parece que eu sou esses delinqüentes... – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Na verdade eu vim visitar o meu primo, ele sofreu um acidente e... Sesshoumaru?

Aquilo estava se tornando divertido, não para Rin, apenas para o youkai na cadeira de rodas. Hakudoushi se aproximou do primo, sorria de forma sacana.

- Não vim antes porque estava ocupado, mas tive uma folguinha hoje e vim te visitar.

- Ainda está trabalhando com Hachi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, se divertindo quando Rin franziu o cenho e virar o rosto ao ouvir o nome daquele malandro.

- Nah, Rin falou que eu deveria encontrar um emprego de verdade. – Deu de ombros.

- Hakudoushi, - A psicóloga começou. – tem como esperar no quarto de Taishou-sama? – O rapaz começou a rir.

- Ta fazendo terapia, Sesshoumaru? – O youkai virou o rosto enquanto ouvia a risada.

- Contra a minha vontade. – Sussurrou como uma boa criança teimosa, Rin apenas estreitou os olhos para o recém-chegado.

- Antes que Rin comece a me bater, vou entrar. – Ele se aproximou da morena. – Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela passou por ele e voltou a se sentar. – Eu ia te levar para outro lugar, mas acho que precisamos conversar sobre um assunto.

Hakudoushi se foi, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru naquele estranho ambiente. O youkai percebeu que a moça estava extremamente irritada, poderia ele se arriscar e perguntar? Ela suspirou e baixou à cabeça, a terapia podia estar arruinada agora... Como seu namorado podia ser primo de Sesshoumaru? Agora que estava completamente interessada no caso, mas... bem, podia fazer o mesmo acordo que fizera com os outros, não é? Mas e se no processo Sesshoumaru revelasse coisas que Hakudoushi não tinha lhe falado? Aquilo seria extremamente perigoso e, de certa forma, anti-ético.

- Como conhece meu primo? – A jovem levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu sem-graça.

- Taishou-sama essa é uma situação completamente inesperada, se quiser requisitar outra psicóloga o senhor é livre para fazê-lo. –O sorriso murchou, tinha que fazer a coisa certa. – Eu e seu primo já estamos juntos há um tempo e, por ele ser da sua família, é fortemente recomendado que procure outro profissional.

- Não. – Ela o encarou surpresa. – Quero continuar esse _processo_ com você.

Havia ganhado a confiança dele, mas como? Ele conseguiu ler os pensamentos dela.

- Sara me falava que se o psicólogo não revela certas coisas ao paciente, ele pode ser processado. – Sorriu fracamente. – Ela era uma boa advogada e conseguia ler as pessoas como ninguém, eu o fazia – faço – também e ler você é fácil. Consegui ver que estava em duvida se falava alguma coisa ou não, mas acabou por falar, aprecio isso.

- Entendo.

Não falaram mais nada pelo resto da sessão, Rin o levou de volta para o quarto e conversou com Hakudoushi, explicando a situação e fazendo com que o namorado prometesse nunca contar nada de Sesshoumaru. Ela nunca contava nada dos pacientes então não precisava ouvir nada de terceiros. Deixou os três amigos para trás, agora que ganhou a confiança dele, o que descobriria? O sorriso que mantinha nos lábios se fez aumentar, era a primeira vez que ele falava diretamente de Sara e a primeira vez que havia aberto um sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

-Está doendo? – Sangô perguntou enquanto movimentava a perna direita dele.

- Já disse que não. – Respondeu indiferente.

Estavam em uma das salas de recuperação da fisioterapia. Assim que ganhou alguma força, começou a fisioterapia com Sangô, mas apenas para fortalecer a perna que estava cheia de pinos. E doía, pinicava, era extremamente incomodo, mas já havia se desviado muito de sua personalidade naquele mês. Precisava erguer novamente sua barreira de indiferença e não se mostrar mais fraco, mas ainda se torturava. Com todas as atividades impostas por Suikotsu e Sangô, havia se tornado mais fácil desviar seus pensamentos do acidente e de suas perdas, mas aquilo ainda doía. Sangô beliscou sua perna.

- Pare de sonhar. – Ela sorriu ao ver o olhar assassino que Sesshoumaru lançou a ela.

- Próxima vez que fizer isso, vou chutar sua mão. – Rosnou.

- Se tiver força para isso. – Sangô riu ao ver o olhar dele se estreitando mais. – E não tente mais me enganar, se ficar se esforçando tanto e isso te machucar vai ser pior, tem que saber seus limites. Agora vamos continuar.

Sesshoumaru continuou com os exercícios, sendo amparado por Sangô. Por mais que tentasse controlar aquele gênio impulsivo, às vezes não conseguia, culpava a batida na cabeça. Era tudo culpa daquele acidente, tudo. A fisioterapeuta soltou sua perna no colchão, o observou longamente, ele não estava conseguindo reprimir todos aqueles sentimentos. Sentiu-se envergonhado pela mulher perceber tudo aquilo.

- Use esses sentimentos como motivação. A raiva para se esforçar, a tristeza para saber descansar, se esconder tudo isso não vai valer a pena. – A voz dela era calma. – Bom, nos vemos na sexta-feira então, certo?

Não respondeu, apenas deixou-a ajudar a se sentar na maca. Aquilo era tão estranho, Sangô não ganhou apenas a confiança de Sesshoumaru, mas ganhou a amizade de todos os seus parentes e amigos, principalmente de Miroku. O youkai até mesmo se sentia confortável em conversar com ela sobre as duas sessões de terapia que havia feito. A morena chamou dois enfermeiros que o colocaram na cadeira de rodas, mas os dispensou, falando que preferia levá-lo de volta para o quarto.

O caminho fora silencioso, Sesshoumaru refletia sobre as palavras da morena, se perguntava por que ela não havia se formado em psicologia. Entraram no elevador e apertaram o terceiro andar, mas acabaram parando no quarto andar para alguns médicos entrarem, bem ao fundo, viu uma moça baixa correndo com uma criança com a cabeça raspada. Ambas usavam fantasias de super-heróis e corriam como se não estivessem em um hospital, gritavam também. Ao levantar o rosto para Sangô, ela apenas ria. A porta se fechou e finalmente desceram no terceiro andar.

- Quem era aquela mulher? – Estava mais calmo do que na sessão. – Nem parece que estão perto de gente doente.

- Era Rin. – Sangô riu da expressão dele. – Ela é a principal psicóloga da ala de oncologia infantil deste hospital, até me surpreendi quando ela foi direcionada para o seu caso.

- E porque elas estavam correndo e fantasiadas?

- Psicoterapia com crianças é um processo bem diferente, mas eficaz da mesma forma. – Entraram no quarto. – Houshi-sama, voltou do lanche?

- Rin-san falou que só ia demorar 50 minutos, mas fiquei uma hora lá na lanchonete. Quando voltei, ele não estava aqui ainda.

- O levei logo depois que voltou. Bom, me ajuda a colocar ele na cama? Quando ia chamar o Kouga ele brigou comigo.

- Que coisa mais feia, Sesshoumaru. Brigando até com os enfermeiros? – A porta do banheiro se abriu e Hakudoushi saiu.

- Quando voltou? – Miroku estava surpreso e quase deixou Sesshoumaru cair.

- Não sai de Tokyo nos últimos tempos. Agora deixe que eu ajude a **Matsuo**-sama. – Hakudoushi o empurrou e colocou o primo na cama.

- Mais um para a bagunça? – A fisioterapeuta estava divertida com a cena.

- Estou cercado de idiotas. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou enquanto tomava um suco de canudinho.

Estreitou os olhos ao ver os três rindo da cara dele. Sangô tentava segurar o riso e ficava repetindo o quão fofo aquela cena era, já Hakudoushi e Miroku riam abertamente, pois o _lord_ Sesshoumaru que conheceram em outra época nunca estaria parecendo com a criança mimada que acabava de ganhar seu suco favorito. A morena deu uma desculpa para sair e Sesshoumaru apenas ouviu as gargalhadas dela ecoando pelos corredores. Emburrado, continuou tomando seu suco.

Enquanto os dois homens conversavam sobre Hachi, aquele homem suspeito, mas que era velho amigo de Miroku e Hakudoushi, olhou para o sol que brilhava do lado de fora. Tinha escolhido a coisa certa quando quis continuar a terapia com Rin? Afinal, ela ficava brincando com crian- Oh, ela era melhor do que ele imaginava. Era por isso que sorria tanto, por isso estava desinibida quando entrou no quarto pela primeira vez.

Fechou os olhos e se ajeitou na cama, estava desconfortável com seus pensamentos, mas continuou sua reflexão. Sekime Rin lidava com a morte de seus pacientes todos os dias, com a morte de várias crianças com que havia se afeiçoado, ainda tinha que ajudar os pais destas mesmas crianças. Era exatamente por isso que ela tinha o sorriso sincero quando entrou em seu quarto, seria um dos primeiros pacientes que não veria morrer. A confiança que ela havia conquistado naquela manhã estava se tornando em uma pequena afeição.

- No que está pensando, Sesshoumaru? – O primo se virou para ele enquanto impedia Miroku de roubar o controle de suas mãos.

- Em Rin... – Disse sem nem mesmo pensar.

- Pô, ela é minha, okay? – Hakudoushi socou o amigo que avançava contra ele.

- Não estou pensando nesse sentido. – Sesshoumaru sorriu e atiçou o rapaz. – Se bem que ela é bonitinha...

Miroku gelou e chamou os enfermeiros do andar para segurar Hakudoushi, que tentava avançar para bater no primo enfermo. Era de conhecimento de todos os médicos e enfermeiros: aquele quarto estava sempre muito agitado...

_Bad decisions_  
><em>That's alright<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life<em>

Miroku gargalhava quando os enfermeiros confundiram Hakudoushi com um paciente da ala psiquiátrica e o sedaram, Sesshoumaru apenas sorria diante da imagem, mas ainda não conseguia rir. Nunca fora muito de sorrir e rir, mas o fazia em momentos engraçados e, mesmo que aquela fosse uma situação hilária, ele não conseguia. As sombras de sua esposa e filha ainda estavam a sua frente, conseguiu sorrir, mas talvez aquele fosse o máximo que conseguisse naquela nova vida. Sobreviveria depois do trágico acidente, mas só e tinha que agradecer por ter a possibilidade de receber uma terceira chance. Talvez tivesse feito algo de errado durante seu tempo casado ou até mesmo como pai, poderia não ter se esforçado o bastante, ou não ter sido bom o bastante e por isso recebeu aquela punição, que era apenas uma mascara para a sua verdadeira salvação.

Era estranho e irreal pensar daquela forma, mas Sara o salvou de si mesmo, foi quem o deu uma segunda chance. Ela o ajudou e curou as feridas que ele não sabia que existia, ela passou por sobre o gênio forte e conquistou o inútil coração dele. Havia batalhado por aquela mulher, lutado contra seus próprios demônios apenas para vê-la sorrindo e mesmo quando conseguiu fazê-la sorrir, se empenhou ainda mais para manter aquele sorriso. Abandonou aquele passado, do qual ela não se atrevia perguntar, e se tornou um novo homem, mas ainda tinha suas faltas e seus defeitos, por isso recolheu uma força sobre-humana para se regenerar de tudo aquilo e foi quando Yume nasceu. Uma meio-youkai, depois de todos aqueles anos implicando com Inuyasha ele tinha uma criança que pisava entre os dois mundos a qual chamava de filha, a qual amou imensamente, que fazia parte do homem que ele queria se tornar. Todo o empenho usado, toda a força, todos os sorrisos de Sara e Yume não foram o suficiente para inocentá-lo de seus crimes? Precisava realmente perder tudo e começar do zero?

Sentiu dor no braço esquerdo, era realmente a primeira vez que sentia o braço em todo aquele tempo, não era um peso morto como pensava. Ao abrir os olhos para encarar aquele fardo cheio de cicatrizes e pontos, notou a confusão que ignorou por vários minutos. Hakudoushi, mesmo sedado, se segurava em seu braço para impedir que os enfermeiros o levassem para a ala psiquiátrica.

- Pelos deuses... – Sussurrou e levantou o olhar para o primo, que gritava que não era louco. – Miroku, ligue para Rin e mande ela vir imediatamente para cá.

- Rin-chan esta atendendo agora... – Gemeu Kouga, que tentava puxar o homem.

- Não me importo. – Com a mão direita segurou Hakudoushi. – Se ela atestar que esse homem não é louco, vocês serão obrigados a solta-lo.

Ao ouvir a ordem, Miroku correu para o corredor e ligou para o celular de Rin. Os gritos podiam ser ouvidos ao longo do corredor, o que assustava alguns dos pacientes, outros já estavam acostumados com a bagunça que aquele quarto fazia. Os segundos que se passaram pareciam torturar o rapaz de olhos azuis, mesmo admitindo que quando tudo acabasse, iria rir como um louco.

- Ah, Rin-san! Está muito ocupada agora? – Miroku falou rápido quando percebeu que alguém tinha atendido.

- _Vou tomar um lanche agora, acabei de sair de uma sessão..._ – Suspirou cansada.

- Tem como a senhorita descer? – Ela não sabia se o tom dele era aflito ou divertido.

- _O que aconteceu, Miroku-san?_

- Er... bem... acabaram de sedar Hakudoushi e estão tentando levá-lo para a ala psiquiátrica, mas acho que o sedativo não fez efeito ainda, pois ele está se segurando, feito um lunático, ao braço de Sesshoumaru e... – A ligação fora finalizada.

Ninguém imaginava aquele desfecho. A cena continuava igual, Kouga e Jinenji puxavam Hakudoushi pelos pés, o mesmo se agarrava ao braço esquerdo de Sesshoumaru, enquanto o youkai – e agora Miroku – o segurava pelos ombros, até que chegou uma super-heroína. Realmente, havia acabado uma sessão e não tivera tempo de se trocar para resolver a situação, por isso estava um pouco descabelada e suada.

- Soltem esse homem imediatamente! – Ela até soava como um herói.

Todos a olharam dos pés a cabeça e uma nova onda de gargalhadas ecoou pelo quarto. A mulher baixou a cabeça sem graça, estava vermelha e com um sorriso tremulo, Sesshoumaru era o único que não ria e também era o único que a achou _bonitinha_ naqueles estranhos trajes. Kouga e Jinenji soltaram o rapaz, saíram para o corredor rindo, ao mesmo tempo o youkai e Miroku também soltaram Hakudoushi, que caiu no chão ainda rindo. O rapaz de olhos azuis se aproximou e a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Rin-chan esta parecendo uma criança. – Mas seus dedos saíram do ombro e partiram para uma área macia.

- **Não me chame assim!**

**- Não toque nela assim! **– Em perfeita sincronia, Rin e Hakudoushi o socaram, deixando Miroku cair no chão. – Mas ele tem razão em uma coisa, você realmente parece uma criança que acabou de voltar de uma festa a fantasia...

Rin também o socou e, com sorte, os sedativos deram efeito e o rapaz apagou, agora ela realmente se sentia envergonhada. Aquela situação... e ainda na frente de um de seus pacientes? Tentando ignorar o olhar de Sesshoumaru, arrastou o namorado e o deitou na poltrona, o observou por alguns segundos e meneou a cabeça, se voltando para o youkai.

- Me perdoe. – Fez uma reverencia.

- Não se preocupe, você fez bem. – Ele sorriu imperceptivelmente.

- Bom, descanse agora. – Ela sorriu também. – Tem que estar descansado e com energia para retirar os pontos na sexta-feira. – E sem esperar respostas, ela se foi.

Pelo resto daquele estranho dia, ficou jogando cartas com Miroku, até que o outro youkai acordasse e se juntasse a eles. No inicio da noite Inuyasha e Kagome se reuniram com o grupo, queriam saber se Miroku havia se comportado durante o dia e riram quando souberam que o maior incidente do dia fora causado por Hakudoushi, mas ninguém lhes disse o motivo para o estranho surto. Se despediram no fim do horário de visitas, quando se iniciou uma nova discussão de quem iria dormir lá, mas Hakudoushi havia ganhado. Sesshoumaru acabou jantando sozinho, pois o primo fora avisar a namorada sobre a situação, se ajeitou na cama e cerrou os olhos.

Tudo estava silencioso, era quase como um sonhos, talvez fosse realmente um sonho. O quarto estava inundado por escuridão e Hakudoushi ainda não havia voltado, o rapaz havia pedido para dormir ali naquela noite, afinal, não havia visitado o enfermo por um mês, o mínimo que podia fazer era pegar um dos turnos. Mas ele havia saído para conversar com Rin fazia meia hora, ou queria fazer Sesshoumaru pensar que estava nervoso – ainda – pelo comentário feito mais cedo? Não, Hakudoushi não era tão estúpido como os outros, não era a toa que além de serem primos, mantinham uma amizade invejável. Ouviu passos no corredor e sussurros, percebeu claramente a voz do primo e de sua psicóloga, ela parecia claramente chateada com alguma coisa.

_- Pare com isso. –_ Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela estava quase chorando. _– Ela era uma paciente muito querida, mas eu vou conseguir dormir bem, fique aqui com Taishou-sama._

_- Rin, eu sei como você fica quando perde um de seus pacientes, deixe eu te ajudar... – _Nunca havia ouvido aquele tom carinhoso e preocupado de Hakudoushi.

_- Ele é seu primo, esteve internado neste hospital por um mês e você não veio visitá-lo. _– A irritação tomou posse da voz dela. – _Seja homem e enfrente essa situação, é difícil, mas imagine como é difícil para ele. O que Sesshoumaru mais precisa nesse momento é do apoio daqueles que considera sua família, se você realmente gosta tanto dele como diz, apenas fique. Durma na poltrona, tome um café-da-manhã, converse sobre alguma coisa e vá para o trabalho, mas o ajude._

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um momento, o silencio voltou a inundar tudo. Ela tinha perdido um paciente naquele dia? E ainda estava brincando com uma criança pelos corredores? Se apenas tivesse ouvido isso de terceiros, acreditaria que médicos e derivados são seres realmente sem coração, mas aquele tom de voz... era incrivelmente triste. Mas ela ainda mostrava sua força, enquanto Hakudoushi, aquele delinqüente juvenil que se tornou trapaceiro e, agora, era um homem direito, estava com medo por ele. Por Sesshoumaru. Não ouviu o resto da conversa, pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, dormiu rapidamente. Um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Sexta-feira chegou rapidamente, iria tirar os pontos no fim do dia e dormir logo em seguida. Havia conseguido regular seu organismo, estava comendo direito (mesmo que Inuyasha acabasse por roubar suas refeições quando ia visitá-lo), conseguia dormir bem e nada o torturava em seus sonhos. Com essas pequenas conquistas, estava finalmente domando todas aquelas emoções que, até aquele acidente, nem se lembrava que tinha. Além de domar os sentimentos, estava os direcionando na sessão de fisioterapia daquela manhã. Sangô parecia impressionada que apenas duas boas noites de sono fizeram com o youkai.

- Não vai mesmo me falar o que foi aquela bagunça de quarta? – A mulher perguntou enquanto observava o youkai movendo a perna.

- Uma besteira qualquer... – Não queria conversar enquanto se esforçava daquela maneira.

- Uma besteira que acabou sedando seu primo e deixando Rin furiosa? – Ela riu. – Foi uma besteira e tanto... – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Se quer mesmo saber, eu fiz qualquer comentário sobre Sekime e Hakudoushi teve um ataque de ciúmes e tentou me atacar. – Abaixou a perna. – Apenas uma besteira qualquer.

Sangô ficou pensativa por longos minutos, apenas se pronunciou para chamar os enfermeiros que o colocaram na cadeira de rodas. Podia ter pedido para um deles levar Sesshoumaru de volta para o quarto, mas estava com um tempo livre. O empurrou pelos corredores e, ao invés de descerem para o terceiro andar, foram para o térreo, desta vez Sesshoumaru não teve a imagem de Rin brincando com alguma criança.

- Conheceu o jardim que tem no hospital? – Ela finalmente voltou a falar. – Não é bem do hospital, mas na parte de trás, atravessando a rua, tem um belo jardim. Pacientes são autorizados a ir lá, mas não ficar muito tempo e são apenas pacientes que estão prontos para receberem alta.

- Eu sei. – Sesshoumaru respondeu meditativo. – Kagome me contou sobre esse lugar.

Rin havia mencionado que iria levá-lo para outro lugar, mas pela inesperada aparição de Hakudoushi, ela decidiu que seria melhor terem aquela conversa o mais rápida possível e Sesshoumaru não expressou a curiosidade de visitar o lugar que ela tinha planejado. Kagome também havia visitado o jardim, ouviu duas senhoras conversando, nos corredores, sobre o mesmo e decidiu investigar, mesmo sendo dentro da cidade, era um local bonito e silencioso. Mas porque Sangô estava o levando ali?

Atravessaram a rua e viu um campo florido, com algumas arvores cheias, realmente era um lugar bonito, apenas não entendia o porque havia tão poucos pacientes ali. Levantou o rosto para o céu muito azul e, pela posição do sol, constatou que era perto do meio-dia, os pacientes e familiares deveriam estar almoçando ou fazendo algum exame. Fechou os olhos e respirou aquele ar purificante, e pelos minutos que passou no silencio, é como se nada tivesse realmente acontecido. Quase conseguia ouvir a risada de Yume, quase conseguia sentir Sara sentada ao seu lado, sendo envolvida pelos seus braços, por um instante, era como se nada tivesse mudado. Mas abriu os olhos. A cadeira parou em frente a um banco de madeira e Sangô se sentou lá, parecia mais pensativa que o normal. Queria acordar daquele pesadelo, no qual tinha como amiga uma médica que mal conhecia e que não tinha sua família.

- Aqui é um bom lugar para esquecer das coisas, não é? – A voz dela saiu em um quase sussurro, era um timbre macio.

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos novamente e quase conseguia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Sara. – Mas assim que lembramos as coisas parecem um pouco piores.

- O que acha de Rin-san? – A pergunta foi uma surpresa desconfortável para o youkai.

- Ainda não formei uma opinião. Por que?

- Eu conheci a Rin quando ela começou a trabalhar aqui. Isso já faz uns 4 anos, nos tornamos boa colegas e amigas muito próximas, não conhecíamos ninguém na cidade e acabamos nos aproximando ainda mais. – Sorriu calmamente diante do olhar interrogador de Sesshoumaru. – Ela me contava coisas teóricas e praticas da psicologia e eu falava sobre a fisioterapia, sempre trocamos muitas informações sobre a área, mas nunca sobre nossos pacientes.

- O que isso tem a ver comigo? - Estava impaciente.

- Existe um fenômeno que ocorre entre paciente e analista: transferência e contratransferência. Se a transferência é positiva, o paciente acaba por confiar e criar um afeto pelo psicólogo, o que melhora a relação entre os dois e a terapia em si também melhora. Quando a transferência é negativa, o paciente acaba por se impedir, digamos assim, de falar sobre certos assuntos, esconde algumas coisas e a terapia meio que afunda.

- O que isso tem a ver com tudo?

- Eu sei que os comentários com Hakudoushi foram apenas para tirá-lo do sério, mas a transferência já começou, você confia nela, não é?

- Sim.

- Bom, eu não deveria revelar informações da sua psicóloga, mas ela tem um motivo para trabalhar especialmente com crianças. – Sango suspirou. – Ela tinha um paciente, e a terapia corria perfeitamente bem, mas a transferência positiva, ao invés de apenas criar um carinho, ou um respeito do paciente com a psicóloga – neste caso: Rin -, esse afeto virou em uma paixão platônica. Rin viveu um inferno por causa disso. Se perguntar para Hakudoushi, ele com toda a certeza vai saber do que se trata.

- Sangô, pare de enrolar.

- Tome cuidado. – Falou simplesmente. – Eu sei que vai rir da minha cara agora e que apenas está fazendo a terapia de forma forçada, mas tome cuidado. Você está frágil e se recuperando no momento e Rin vai ser a pessoa que vai te ajudar com as piores feridas, não confunda essa confiança e respeito que tem, ou terá, com algo a mais.

Sesshoumaru não riu, nem mesmo sorriu. Sim, podia existir esse fenômeno dentro da terapia, o que fosse, seus pensamentos pertencia apenas a sua esposa e filha, aquilo não mudaria. Porém Sangô tinha certa razão em preveni-lo, ela não o conhecia, não conhecia sua história e como ele realmente funcionava, ela não sabia o quão difícil foi ele se apaixonar por Sara, uma simples psicóloga estava ali para ouvi-lo, apenas aquilo. E, mesmo que o impossível acontecesse, se ele percebesse qualquer coisa a mais, era apenas pedir uma indicação e fazer terapia com outra pessoa, aquele não era um bicho de sete cabeças. Outra coisa, como se apaixonar por uma pessoa que nem mesmo se conhece? Que apenas o escuta? Como se apaixonar por uma pessoa quando não se existe a troca?

Sangô tinha outros afazeres, mas Sesshoumaru quis permanecer ali. Pediu para que se ela visse qualquer um de seus amigos, para que os avisasse, se não encontrasse ninguém era para mandar algum enfermeiro buscá-lo para retirar os pontos. A mulher concordou e se afastou lentamente, deixando o youkai encarando o céu, pela ultima vez, fechou os olhos. Queria a ilusão, queria quase ouvir Yume e queria quase tocar em Sara.

_Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood_  
><em>Miss know it, it's all good<em>  
><em>It didn't slow me down<em>

Apenas às 5 horas da tarde Hakudoushi fora buscá-lo, o primo estava pensativo, mas Sesshoumaru nada perguntou, não era um problema dele e não queria lidar com aquilo agora, tinha muitos problemas para resolver. O homem contou que saiu mais cedo do trabalho para visitá-lo e que dormiria lá novamente. Desde que havia escutado a conversa de Hakudoushi com Rin, Sesshoumaru não queria causar mal-estar no primo, porém o mesmo dormiu lá na quarta e na quinta... não deveria se forçar a dormir ali novamente, porém não discutiu. Se ele havia decidido, Sesshoumaru não discutiria, apenas seguiria com a maré.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Suikotsu estava ao lado de uma mulher, por pouco não a confundiu com Kagome. Ela era pálida e de longos cabelos negros, os olhos eram impassíveis e frios, mas pareciam piedosos, era bem mais séria que sua amiga de infância e com olhos castanhos, tão diferentes dos olhos azuis e sinceros de Kagome.

- Gostou do passeio, Taishou-sama? – Suikotsu perguntou com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

- Consegui pensar. – Sua voz era indiferente, tudo estava voltando.

- Bom, esta é Sugawara Kikyou, ela é uma interna que está designada para os meus serviços nesta semana. Se não se importar, ela vai retirar os pontos.

- Faça como quiser.

Sesshoumaru podia se levantar, mas não forçar muito a perna, ainda doía. Sem precisar de ajuda, se levantou e sentou na cama rapidamente, sua agilidade parecia voltar junto com seu auto-controle. Kikyou colocou um banco e uma bandeja de instrumentos ao lado esquerdo de Sesshoumaru, Suikotsu nem parecia prestar atenção no que ela fazia, mas ao perceber a habilidade dela, não se preocupou muito. Diferente daquele olhar frio e da inexperiência de ser apenas uma interna, suas mão eram macias e rápidas, certeiras. Hakudoushi estava sentado na poltrona, lendo uma revista qualquer, parecia ignorar o que ocorria à sua volta, era a melhor forma do youkai lidar com tudo aquilo.

Não ouve dor, não ouve sensação alguma, os pontos foram tirados rapidamente, porém Kikyou acreditou ser melhor colocar uma bandagem, para o caso de sangramento. Suikotsu apenas concordou com a cabeça, o silencio naquele quarto estava dando nos nervos de Sesshoumaru. Havia se acostumado com a bagunça feita por seus amigos, não aquela seriedade de uma simplória interna, mas quando ela acabou de fazer o curativo, o casal de médicos saiu, fazendo o youkai suspirar de alivio. Abriu um fino sorriso.

- Tudo pronto?

- Sim. – O sorriso não se fora.

- Afinal de contas, por que ta sorrindo?

- Sabe quando a gente assiste aqueles seriados médicos e tem médico se apaixonando por internas, ou enfermeiros se encontrando em quartos e coisas do tipo?

- Sei. – Hakudoushi parecia incerto sobre o que o mais velho poderia falar.

- Não é só em seriados. – Olhou para a porta momentaneamente. – Eu escuto as enfermeiras fofocando e esse hospital está cheio de histórias.

- Me conta tudo. – Hakudoushi se sentou perto da cama, Sesshoumaru nunca o tomaria por um rapaz que gostasse de fofocas.

Não queria o silencio incomodo e sabia o quão Hakudoushi odiava hospitais, odiava vê-lo fraco daquela forma. Até aquele momento não teve que lidar diretamente com aquilo, mas como Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku estavam longe, porque não? Ao menos não ficariam naquele silencio desconfortável até alguém chegar, baixou a cabeça. Sempre foram bons, grandes, amigos... como um acidente podia mudar tanto?

- Ao que eu sei, Sugawara Kikyiou é a melhor interna de sua turma, mas está tendo um caso com Suikotsu e com um cirurgião ao mesmo tempo. – Tentava se lembrar de todos os fatos. – Mas acabou engravidando de um e não sabendo quem era o pai – e até por não gostar de crianças – acabou 'perdendo' o filho, aparentemente os dois médicos não sabem.

- Que vadiazinha...

- Bom, uma das enfermeiras deste andar é apaixonada por Kouga, mas ele é apaixonado por outra pessoa e não dá atenção para a enfermeira, mas eles geralmente se encontram em algum quarto vazio.

- E por quem Kouga esta apaixonado? – Hakudoushi parecia aquelas senhoras que lêem revistas de fofocas.

- Ah, não importa agora. – Não podia contar para o primo que Kouga tentava investir em Rin, não é? – Tem até mesmo uma fofoca sobre Sangô!

- Sério? – Aquilo pareceu desviar os pensamentos de Hakudoushi.

- Sim, mas a dela é mais complicada.

- Conta assim mesmo!

- Bom, tem um médico chamado Takeda, ele é um anestesista. Bom, Takeda e Sangô-san acabaram se apaixonando e ele a pediu em casamento, ela aceitou e começou a fazer preparativos, até que descobriu que ele já era casado e a estava enganando. Bem, Takeda era casado com uma cabelereira que trabalha do outro lado da rua, uma tal de Yura, que ficou posessa com toda essa história e tentou avançar em Sangô, mas alguns enfermeiros esconderam Sangô-san.

- E eles ainda trabalham juntos?

- Não, essa caso foi levado para o diretor do hospital. O anestesista foi transferido para um outro hospital e Sangô-san continuou aqui, Yura desapareceu. Takeda fala que se separou da esposa e vive atrás de Sangô.

Hakudoushi parecia extasiado com tantas fofocas. Sesshoumaru deu todas as informações que tinha para o primo, apenas não revelou nada de Rin, ela era uma das únicas naquele hospital que ninguém mencionava, apenas era citada nas historias de Kouga. Porém nunca fez nada de errado, nunca havia se envolvido com nenhum funcionário e não era culpada por um enfermeiro que estava apaixonado. Ficaram por horas conversando e, quando Hakudoushi adormeceu, Sesshoumaru abriu um sorriso. O primo era realmente um rapaz de sorte, todas as loucuras que fizeram juntos ele estava redimindo com uma mulher como Rin, pela primeira vez, teve inveja do primo.

Não podia pensar daquela forma, ele teve Sara e tentou ao Maximo se redimir, mas talvez não tenha sido o bastante. Quem sabe Hakudoushi conseguisse? Talvez o primo não precisasse passar por tudo o que estava passando. Olhou para a janela e viu um céu sem nuvens, com a luz da lua brilhando, mas desviou o olhar ao ouvir passos e alguém entrando no quarto.

- Te acordei, Taishou-sama? – A mulher sussurrava.

- Não, Rin. – Seu tom era igualmente baixo.

- Hakudoushi vai dormir aqui de novo, certo? – O sorriso dela era mais calmante agora que a conhecia melhor.

- Sim.

- Ele tem se comportado?

- Acredito que ainda não consiga lidar com essa situação ainda, mas está fazendo o melhor que pode. – O sorriso dela aumentou, agora percebia o porque pacientes podiam se apaixonar por aquela mulher.

- Então já vou. Nos vemos na segunda, antes de ir para casa, tudo bem?

- Estarei acordado.

- Mas vai estar preparado?

- Mesmo que não esteja, esta na hora.

- Que bom que percebeu. Boa noite, Taishou-sama.

- Me chame de Sesshoumaru, é melhor.

- Como quiser. – Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Boa noite, Rin.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

Pacientes poderiam se apaixonar por ela facilmente, mas não Sesshoumaru, não depois de ter perdido o que perdeu, não ela sendo namorada de Hakudoushi. Porém, não negava o fato de que conhecê-la, confiar nela, aliviava um pouco o peso de tudo. Sentia-se da mesma forma em relação a Sangô, foi quando se lembrou.

- Rin, antes de ir, me responda uma coisa. Miroku conseguiu? – Ela abriu um doce sorriso.

- Conseguiu. – Sussurrou e se foi.

Agora entendia porque Miroku e Sangô não passaram em seu quarto pelo resto do dia, a fisioterapeuta provavelmente não queria revelar que havia concordado em sair com Houshi Miroku. Realmente, aquele hospital era cheio de relações complexas. Agora estava tudo bem, era hora de dormir e encontrar Sara e Yume e esquecer os problemas alheios. Muita coisa tinha acontecido naquele tempo e mesmo desviando seus pensamentos, nos raros sonhos que tinha encontrava seus entes amados. Era o bastante por enquanto.

* * *

><p>Galera, era pra ser uma songfic curtinha e talz, mas comecei a escrever loucamente e começou a ficar muito longa. Pra não ficar cansativa, dividi em algumas partes, se não me engano são 20 partes. Então está e a primeira parte até a quarta parte.<p>

Esse é meu presente de agradecimento para a Debs-chan, mas quero agradecer a todos os leitores que visitam minhas histórias, aos que comentam e aos que não comentam. Muito obrigada!


	2. 2º Tomo

Fuckin' Perfect

_By: Jubs._

_To: Debs-chan, por todos as reviews, pelo carinho e pela amizade._

_Music by: Pink_

* * *

><p><strong>[2º Tomo - Terapia]<strong>

_Nem toda fuga é doentia, nem todo contato é saudável._

**V**

Já estava cansativo acordar todos os dias no mesmo lugar, vendo as mesmas coisas, ouvindo os mesmos sons. Por que apenas mostraram o jardim no fim de sua estadia? Poderia ter passado mais tempo lá, aproveitando os dias quentes, do que dentro daquele quarto branco e enjoativo, porém teve o conforto de passar o fim de semana observando as árvores, as flores e o céu. No domingo, o grupo já tão conhecido do andar, fez um piquenique com o mais velho, comemoravam a alta que o mesmo receberia no dia seguinte e, por pior que fosse sua estadia ali, era mais seguro ficar do que voltar. Voltar para a casa que presenciou tantos momentos de sua família, de sua impecável felicidade mascarada. Mas nem tudo seria igual à antes.

Antes mesmo de acordar, depois das cirurgias, Inuyasha se reuniu com a grande equipe médica – que agora se reduzia a quatro indivíduos - para discutir sobre os próximos passos, como prosseguir. Teve que reformar a casa, facilitando a locomoção do mais velho, porém era uma reforma momentânea, assim que ele voltasse ao que era antes, a casa também voltaria. Quando Sesshoumaru acordou, teve uma longa conversa com Inuyasha sobre a reforma e quis modificar toda a casa, apagar todas as lembranças dolorosas, mas que deixassem o seu quarto e o quarto de Yume do jeito que estavam, não apagaria tudo. Se ao menos conseguisse falar daquela forma com seu irmão, com seus amigos, mas permanecia frio, distante, com seus acessos de raiva e ataques de criança mimada.

Naquela manhã ensolarada de segunda-feira , esperou pacientemente por Rin, Hakudoushi lhe fez companhia, mas o mesmo precisou retornar ao trabalho. Estava completamente só. Sem gracinhas, sem bagunças, estava só com aquele imenso fardo pesando em suas costas, estava só com a culpa martelando em sua mente. Porque não conseguia desviar daqueles pensamentos agora? Toda vez que estivesse sozinho seria a mesma tortura?

- Bom dia, Taishou-sama. – A mesma enfermeira sorria, não sabia como tinham voltado para aquela normalidade.

- Bom dia, Ayame. – Respondeu em um curto sussurro, sem desviar o olhar da janela.

- Sekime-sama me pediu para informá-lo que ela esta meio enrolada em sua sala e também pediu para levá-lo para lá, se não for um problema.

- Sem problemas.

Se levantou da cama com um pouco de dificuldade, a perna ainda doía, porém estava bem melhor. Se sentou na cadeira e deixou a enfermeira ruiva empurrá-lo pelos corredores. Não era mais grosseiro com a jovem, porém se mantinham em silencio, era melhor assim, já havia feito amizades inconseqüentes naquele local. Abriu um sorriso imperceptível, não fora o único, afinal, pelo o que Kagome e Inuyasha contaram, o encontro entre Sangô e Miroku correu muito bem, ele até controlou aquela sua mão 'amaldiçoada'.

Entraram no elevador vazio e saíram no andar de cima, era uma ala silenciosa e que sofria certos preconceitos, nem mesmo isso, era apenas uma ala temida. Oncologia. Câncer. Crianças. Perdeu Yume de forma tão rápida, não presenciou o sofrimento dela, as dores, não foram meses em um quarto de hospital, esperando ela ter uma falha a qualquer segundo. Fora rápido, como a retirada de um band-aid, mas ainda doía, apenas podia tentar imaginar como os pais daquelas crianças deveriam sentir. Mas, em todo aquele silencio, ouviu uma risada.

- Sekime-sama está acabando a sessão, mas assim que acabar ela te leva para a sala. – Sorriu. – Vou voltar, tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Boa sorte.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça. Estava ao lado de uma porta e era de onde provinha a risada. Rin conversava com uma menina em uma língua que não conhecia, mas a mesma mal respondia, parecia mais preocupada com alguma outra coisa. Se ele estivesse dentro da sala, encontraria a psicóloga e uma menina de 8 anos deitadas no chão desenhando em cartolina, por mais preocupada que a paciente estivesse, ela ria dos comentários e do desenho de Rin, Sesshoumaru teria admirado a força da psicóloga em sorrir e rir de volta.

_- Bom, agora eu vou ter outro paciente. _– Ouviu o som de alguém se levantando. – _O que achou do meu desenho?_

_- Bonitinho, Rin. _– Ouviu a criança rindo, apenas não conseguia entender a conversa. –_ Antes de ir, podemos cantar uma música? Prometo que vai ser rapidinho!_

_- Claro, escolha a música._- Era o mesmo som suave.

_- Mas você tem que cantar para mim, tudo bem?_

O corredor se encolheu diante daquele silencio, o que acontecia lá dentro? E por que não falavam em japonês? Sesshoumaru estava perturbado, mas se acalmou ao ouvir instrumentos, uma batida triste. Durante 15 segundos, no máximo, apenas ouvia os instrumentos, mas a voz da psicóloga inundou o corredor, não entendia a letra da música, mas percebia que não era uma música muito feliz. Se ele novamente conseguisse ver dentro da sala, se surpreenderia. A garota era careca e muito magra, com traços europeus, os olhos muito verdes estavam inundados de lágrimas. Veria Rin cantando para a menina e quando se surpreendeu quando a pequenina se jogou no colo dela e se pôs a chorar. Cerca de 5 minutos depois, ouviu uma nova conversa e logo a porta se abriu.

A pequenina menina o encarou por poucos segundos, finalmente ele a via. Baixou a cabeça perante o rosto vermelho e molhado da menina, e aquele pequeno encontro com sua própria finitude fora levado por uma enfermeira qualquer. Logo Rin saia com as mãos manchadas de tinta, mas sorria. Sesshoumaru percebeu pontos em que a roupa da mulher estava molhada, mas ela não parecia se importar, ela apenas conseguia sorrir.

- Me perdoe Taishou-sama. – Ela começou com seu japonês impecável. O empurrou para dentro da sala. – Não esperava que essa sessão durasse tanto, mas coisas imprevisíveis acontecem.

- Não peça desculpas. – A voz saiu indiferente.

- Bom, onde prefere se sentar? – Sesshoumaru virou o pescoço para encará-la, confuso, mas ao perceber o sorriso dela apontou para um lugar próximo a janela.

Por algum tempo, encarou a paisagem do lado de fora. Rin tinha uma visão privilegiada, já que sua sala era voltada para o jardim lá embaixo, mas Sesshoumaru não passou muito tempo fantasiando com o mundo lá fora, o tempo era algo precioso. Sondou a sala e viu inúmeros desenhos enquadrados, uma estante extensa cheia de brinquedos, um rádio e uma porta que levava para um banheiro, até que parou na mulher sorrindo a sua frente. Baixou a cabeça.

_Mistaken, always second guessing__  
>Underestimated, look I'm still around<em>

- Antes de realmente começarmos. – Ele suspirou. – Eu nunca fiz isso antes, não sei exatamente como começar. Quando me formei em direito, Sara já trabalhava em uma empresa e foi me ajudando a crescer. Ela me ensinou a sempre pedir o histórico do cliente, ensinam isso na faculdade, mas ela falou que temos que procurar por questões especificas.

- Sim... – Rin concordou, entendendo o ponto em que ele queria chegar.

- Bom... - Por que estava se barrando tanto para falar? Pigarreou.

- Você gostaria de saber sobre minha formação e minha experiência, é isso?

- Exatamente. – Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o sorriso dela aumentando.

- Me formei em psicologia em Harvard, nos Estados Unidos e fiz minha especialização em Gestalt Terapia. Minha tese foi sobre Psicologia e Morte, nesse meio tempo eu trabalhava em um hospital nos EUA. Voltei para Tokyo há cinco anos. Fiz minha pós-graduação aqui mesmo, me aprofundando no assunto de Psicologia e Morte, mas indo para a vertente de pacientes infantis terminais. – Parou de falar por um momento e pareceu pensativa. – Bem, eu falo inglês, italiano e francês, hoje em dia estou estudando alemão.

- A paciente que acabou de sair...

- Ela é italiana. – Sorriu.

Sesshoumaru não queria admitir, mas ela estava o impressionando cada vez mais. Não conseguiu deixar de perguntar como Hakudoushi havia conhecido aquele ser surpreendente e como ele havia a cativado. Afinal, Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi cresceram praticamente juntos, com a mesma filosofia e agiam igual, apenas a sorte levou Sesshoumaru a Sara. Bem, ser preso não é muita sorte, mas... tantas coisas aconteceram. Talvez Hakudoushi tivesse tido sua brecha e, com um pouco de sorte, conheceu a mulher a sua frente. Balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando aquelas divagações. Rin percebeu o desconforto dele e seu sorriso se tornou tão doce quanto o chocolate em seus olhos.

- Hoje você recebe alta, não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou tão calma, ele apenas acenou positivamente. – Como se sente em voltar para casa?

- Não sei exatamente. – Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável ao falar de si mesmo. – Por muitos anos eu morei em outra cidade, voltei para Tokyo com 22 anos e com 24 anos me casei com Sara, só então voltei para a casa que meu pai me deixou. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Ela encheu aquela casa com... bem, a casa ficou irreconhecível e com Sara por todo o canto. Quando Yume nasceu a casa se encheu de lembranças.

A mulher o olhava com um fino sorriso nos lábios, ele estava falando, ele estava deixando-a entrar. Mas ele não a via, seu olhar estava desfocado e mirado nos desenhos que preenchiam a parede, estava refletindo e não acreditando em como as palavras saiam de sua boca.

- Por um lado, me sinto aliviado de sair do hospital. Não vou ficar nesta rotina tediosa, não ficarei sendo observado dia e noite pelas enfermeiras e pelos meus familiares. Por outro lado, não sei se vou suportar encarar aquela casa, não suportarei ver todos os traços da família que perdi. – Se mexeu desconfortável novamente. – Mas acredito que ficar aqui, não entrando em contato, não é uma boa punição.

- Punição?

- A morte delas foi minha culpa. – Rin ficou o encarando calmamente. Como se questionando aquela linha de pensamento. Enterrou seu rosto entre as grandes mãos. – Elas não deveriam ter ido comigo.

- Me conte sobre essa viagem. – Ela cruzou as pernas e um fino sorriso triste se abriu em seus lábios.

- Bem, eu acabei me tornando advogado como Sara, mas trabalho com Direito Comercial. A sede de uma das empresas com a qual eu trabalho fica no interior, mesma cidade que meu pai mora, fui chamado para uma reunião e aproveitaria para mostrar que estou vivo para meu pai e madrasta, iria sozinho para lá, mas Sara e Yume insistiram que queriam ir. Tivemos uma grande discussão, mas acabei cedendo, afinal, Yume queria passar mais tempo com os avôs. Fomos na sexta de manhã, minha reunião seria na parte da tarde, Sara e Yume saíram com Izayoi, minha madrasta. Enfim, até domingo, foi uma boa viagem.

- O que aconteceu no domingo?

- Nós tivemos uma tola discussão. – Finalmente levantou o olhar para ela. – Sara falava que eu não tinha muito tempo para a nossa família, que eu ficava muito pouco em casa e que estava sempre viajando. – Passou a mão nos cabelos exasperadamente. – Quis voltar logo para casa, falei que tinha trabalho a fazer e ela concordou. Jantamos com eu pai e Izayoi, mas não me apressei para sair, Yume ficou brincando com Sara e eu conversei bastante com meu pai. Não bebi, não estava irritado, não estava cansado. E ainda não sei como aconteceu o acidente.

- O que você sabe?

- Foi como eu falei para Suikotsu. – Tentou manter o olhar duro, mas este ficou tremulo pela tristeza por alguns segundos. – Já estávamos na estrada, não era nem meia-noite ainda e não estava com sono... e mesmo se estivesse, Sara estava cantando uma música no radio e aquilo me mantinha alerta. Estava tudo tranqüilo, poucos carros na estrada.

Era pior falar com ela do que com que Suikotsu, não sabia como agir, não conseguia se expressar direito. Tinha medo de realmente se expor, de mostrar que tinha sentimentos. Okay, havia sido o homem irritado e a criança mimada, porém era só aquilo. Nada de tristeza, nada de felicidade, nada. Mas não, precisava falar do medo de voltar para casa, da tristeza que seria olhar o quarto de Yume entulhado de brinquedos, ou o quarto que dividiu com Sara.

- O caminhão veio do nada. – Finalmente falou. – Tinha me virado para comentar alguma coisa com Sara, nem lembro o assunto, apenas que ela sorria feliz. Ao invés de me ouvir, ela simplesmente continuou cantando, animada, foi como se nem tivéssemos brigado. Quando voltei a olhar para a estrada uma luz estranha surgiu do lado direito. Não me lembro de mais nada, mas acho que o carro capotou. – Foi quando notou que ela abria um pequeno sorriso.

- Se sente desconfortável em falar sobre isso, não é?

- Muito.

- Por não estar acostumado a falar sobre você, por falar sobre isso comigo ou por se sentir culpado?

- Por tudo.

-Por que se sente culpado?

- Para entender minha culpa, eu vou precisar falar mais sobre a minha pessoa. – Se moveu novamente de forma desconfortável.

- Já entendi. – Ele poderia se acostumar com aquele sorriso doce. – Bom, vou mudar o seu horário para o fim da tarde, meu escritório fica mais perto da sua casa do que o hospital e fica mais fácil para você.

A pequena psicóloga se levantou e foi para uma mesa completamente bagunçada. Anotava alguma coisa em um bloco de papel e parecia cantarolar alguma coisa, pela primeira vez naquele dia, se sentiu confortável e mais calmo, abriu aquele sorriso imperceptível. Ela se virou para ele, com a roupa manchada de tinta, mas seca das lágrimas, pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru a olhou como mulher realmente.

- Fique a vontade para me ligar se sentir necessidade, e aqui está o endereço do escritório e o horário.

- Estarei lá. – Pegou o papel e o guardou.

- Obrigada, Sesshoumaru. – Ela o empurrava até a porta.

- Pelo que? – Observou os graciosos movimentos dela ao abrir a porta, mostrando o silencioso corredor.

- Você falou.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Sentia-se confiante em voltar para casa, a sessão de terapia havia o relaxado, talvez fosse por que finalmente tinha admitido sua culpa e não fora julgado. Mas Rin não tinha julgado porque ainda não conhecia sua história, sua personalidade, toda a sua relação com a psicóloga poderia mudar drasticamente quando contasse tudo. Não podia estragar mais as coisas. Se estragasse a terapia também, Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku o matariam.

- Pronto para ir? – Kagome sorria.

Respondeu com um aceno. Olhou uma ultima vez para o hospital, estava livre. Então porque se sentia tão oprimido? Entrou no carro e esperou Kagome começar a dirigir, aquele silêncio o machucava então decidiu ligar o radio. A música que tocava apenas aumentou a dor, era a mesma música que Sara cantava... parecia que haviam se passado anos desde que ouviu ela cantar aquela música, ela cantava como se estivesse tudo bem. Desligou o radio com um gesto irritadiço.

- E então... como foi a terapia? – A mulher dirigindo arriscou.

- Normal. – Sua voz saia fria.

- Falou alguma coisa desta vez?

- Falei Kagome, isso te deixa melhor? – Se virou para olhar as casas e prédios correndo pela janela.

- Sesshoumaru. – Ela estava nervosa. – Não podemos nos preocupar?

- A preocupação não me ajuda. – Se sentia pior magoando a amiga. – Eu simplesmente não quero falar sobre isso. Não quero falar sobre Sara e Yume, não quero falar sobre o acidente e não quero falar sobre a terapia... até aquela mulher conseguir entender e me ajudar vai demorar muito.

- Geralmente é assim... – Ouviu o sussurro pesaroso, mas não podia olhar para ela, não conseguia.

- Sim, mas até chegarmos a parte da ajuda, vai continuar essa situação.

Kagome apenas o olhou momentaneamente e guardou suas palavras. Não entendia pelo o que ele passava e ele não conseguiria falar sobre isso, não agora pelo menos. Não seria bom ficar o pressionando por informações, apenas dar o tempo que ele precisava. O resto do caminho fora um doloroso silêncio. Sesshoumaru via famílias passeando em plena segunda feira, como se estivesse tudo perfeito, como se o mundo fosse um lugar bom. _Gostaria de voltar para esse lugar. _Pensou angustiado, queria voltar e arrumar sua vida, fazer as coisas certas, escolher os melhores caminhos.

Apenas acordou de seus devaneios quando Kagome abriu a porta do passageiro, a olhou confusamente por pouco tempo, seu olhar captou a imensa mansão que morava. Ele vinha de uma linhagem extremamente rica, assim como Sara. Quando se casaram ele voltou para a casa do pai, a qual Sara sempre fora apaixonada. Voltara a primeira vez para a casa paterna após ter perdido seu apartamento, depois voltara quando se casou com Sara, agora voltava novamente sem nada.

Seu braço e perna latejavam, não se queixou quando Kagome abriu a cadeira de rodas e o fez se sentar, não agüentaria entrar ali aparentando força. Precisava ser fraco, pelo menos uma vez na vida, pelo menos naquele momento. A quase cunhada o empurrou por um caminho no jardim, um jardim tão vazio e tão mais mórbido do que o jardim do hospital. Não se sentia mais em casa, afinal, ela nunca fora sua realmente. Porém o intitulavam 'dono' e modificações foram feitas para o 'senhor da casa'. Por exemplo: nos degraus que levavam a porta de entrada tinha uma rampa e corrimãos mais baixos, para caso ele quisesse subir sem ajuda. Estavam parados na porta da frente e se sentia o ser mais fraco do universo.

- Deixe-me Kagome, sei que tem que trabalhar. – Falou em um cortante sussurro.

A morena fez menção de discutir aquela ordem, mas deve ter visto algo na aparência de Sesshoumaru que a fez recuar. Nem mesmo se despediu, apenas voltou pelo caminho que fizera e pulou para dentro do carro. Por quanto tempo ficou encarando aquela gigantesca porta de madeira? Os vitrais laterais eram os mesmos, a maçaneta, analisava tudo o que tinha na porta para não confrontar seus sentimentos. Para não precisar sentir toda aquela dor. Tirou o celular do bolso e o encarou por alguns momentos, ligaria mesmo para Rin? Admitiria para aquela mulher que era realmente fraco? Não podia ser tão fraco assim, podia? Mas o celular tocou antes de discar os números.

_- Já chegou em casa?_ – Ouviu a voz de Hakudoushi, não podia ser fraco agora.

- Estou na porta da frente, Kagome acabou de me deixar aqui.

- _Ela não ficou com você? _– Por que o primo parecia nervoso com isso? Por que diabos todos estavam tão preocupados com aquela volta para casa?

- Não, Hakudoushi. – Falou rispidamente. – Eu pedi para que ela fosse embora.

_- Se quiser eu posso sair mais cedo e ficar com você. A gente pode jogar videogame ou ver um filme, tomas umas cervejas..._

- Não se preocupe, eu quero ficar sozinho hoje. Avise para os outros não me incomodarem.

_- Sesshoumaru, eu não pretendo discutir isso com você. – _Pela primeira vez naquele mês (e nos anos que ficaram afastados) Sesshoumaru escutou aquele tom frio e cortante, bem parecido com o seu. _– Mas você é um idiota por pensar que pode agüentar tudo isso sozinho._

- Tenho a ajuda de Rin. – Ouviu o primo soltar um rosnado instintivo.

_- Ainda assim você precisa de apoio e da família._

- Eu sei. – Suspirou cansadamente, aquela conversa estava se prolongando. – Preciso descansar. Me liga amanhã e conversaremos melhor.

_- Não vou ligar._

- Você vai aparecer aqui com Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha, talvez até arraste Sangô junto.

_- Exatamente._

_-_ Então nos vemos amanha. – Desligou.

Agora só precisava atravessar a porta e ser fraco novamente. Uma hora teria que entrar, certo? Tinha que enfrentar aquela tormenta de lembranças, não iria agüentar, não, não, não, não. Mas abriu a porta. A dor fora maior do que imaginara. Sim, Kagome e Inuyasha fizeram um ótimo trabalho em tirar qualquer objeto com algum significado emocional, mas ainda se lembrava de Sara lendo um livro no sofá de couro, enquanto ele revirava a lenha na lareira. Dos rabiscos que Yume fizera na parede, que ainda permanecia manchada.

Mas as lágrimas não vieram, elas nunca vinham.

_Pretty, pretty, please if you ever, ever, feel__  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect, to me<em>

-Por favor, a senhorita Sekime Rin está?

- _Ela está no banho, quem gostaria?_

_- A_qui é Kaede, a governanta de Sesshoumaru, um dos pacientes dela.

-_ O que aconteceu?_

-Hakudoushi? – Então ela ainda se lembrava da voz do rapaz.

_- Sim, Kaede-san._

- Por que você esta com o celular de Sekime-sama?

_- Kaede-san, o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru?_

- Não sei exatamente. Liguei para Kagome e ela falou para chamar Rin. – Suspirou. – É urgente, Hakudoushi. Assim que ela sair do banho, corra para cá.

Não ouviu o resto da conversa, apenas continuava ali, sentado na entrada do quarto de Yume. Aquela maldita cadeira de rodas era desconfortável, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, mais uma punição. Porém não agüentou por muito tempo, se levantou com dificuldade e cambaleou para dentro do quarto. Sentou-se em meio a bagunça de brinquedos da filha, sabia que Rin estaria a caminho logo, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Como ela afastaria a vontade de se juntar a esposa? De brincar com a filha no além?

Depois de tantos anos, queria chorar, sentia-se sufocar com as lágrimas, porém não se permitiria. Não era fraco como Inuyasha, não choraria como Kagome, então por que sentia que fingia ter toda aquela força? _Por que não havia sobrevivido. _Realmente, não havia escapado do acidente, para Sara e Yume havia o sofrimento que foi rapidamente apaziguado. Enquanto ele sofreria eternamente, afinal, como youkai, viveria por muito tempo.

Estava tão entrelaçado com seus pensamentos que não percebeu o tempo passar, não percebeu a girafa de pelúcia favorita de Yume em suas mãos, não percebeu Rin sentada serenamente a sua frente. Percebeu as lágrimas, não conseguia ser forte novamente, mas queria tanto. Permanecia de olhos abertos, mas nada enxergava, apenas avistou a pequena psicóloga quando ela tocou seu rosto, tocando suas patéticas lágrimas e não conseguia parar. Abriu um de seus sorrisos imperceptíveis ao ver Rin, que sorria tristemente. Naquele momento a amou e a odiou em uma intensidade que nem sabia que existia. Ela agora sabia que Sesshoumaru era fraco e mostrava que não existia problema em sê-lo.

Não tinha controle de si, queria falar alguma coisa, porém seus lábios não se moviam e seu cérebro não encontrava nada apropriado para falar. A única coisa que se passava em sua mente era a fraqueza, a saudade e como aquela mulher conseguia captar tudo aquilo. Que os deuses fossem bons, pois nunca havia chorado – ao menos parou de chorar quando aprendeu a se controlar – e, agora, o fazia em frente a alguém que mal conhecia, mas que o aceitava.

Viraram quase a noite inteira naquele calmante silencio, Sesshoumaru ainda tinha lágrimas caindo por sua face. Em algum momento Rin tentou tirar sua pequenina mão do rosto dele, mas ele a segurou. Precisava de calor naquela hora, queria se sentir parte do mundo e ela... ela... Sangô tinha razão. Rin tinha um efeito estranho em seus pacientes, mas o efeito nele... como uma mulher, uma _humana_, uma maldita psicóloga conseguia deixá-lo tão aberto a sentimentos que ele nem sabia que existiam. Precisava falar alguma coisa, tentou articular alguma coisa, mas Rin foi mais rápida.

- A girafa tem nome?

A olhou sem realmente compreender e o sorriso dela aumentou. Os olhos castanhos de Rin se desviaram para a mão dele que ainda segurava a pelúcia, Sesshoumaru riu. Não aquele riso sarcástico que usava com Inuyasha, ou o riso seco para as piadas de Miroku, mas o genuíno riso que tinha para Sara. Soltou a mão dela e segurou a girafa com as duas mãos.

- Tem. – Respondeu calmamente quando o riso chegou ao fim. – Ela ganhou a girafa quando era um bebê ainda, vivia agarrada com ela. Ela falou mamãe, depois papai e sua terceira palavra foi Kaku, que era a girafa. Tentamos dar outros nomes, mas, mesmo sem entender, ela defendeu o nome Kaku, não existia nada que pudéssemos fazer.

- Personalidade forte?

- Extremamente forte. – O sorriso aumentou. – Ela era um doce de criança, mas, ainda com seis anos, não aceitava desaforo. Inuyasha geralmente fazia brincadeiras que ela não gostava, ela não chorava para mim ou para Sara e para mandar ele parar, ela tinha seus discursos e, quando não dava certo, ela batia nele.

- Por que você não fala o nome dela?

Estancou e a olhou chocado. Não tinha falado o nome da filha? Revisou a curta conversa e não, não tinha. Por que estava se barrando em falar Yume? Afinal, o nome dela vivia em sua mente, assim como sua imagem risonha, mas o nome simplesmente não conseguia sair de seus lábios. E queria falar o nome dela, queria falar Yume, seu pequeno sonho que não desejava ter, mas quando o teve, não desejou abrir mão.

- Por que não consigo falar o nome dela?

Rin era uma psicóloga, deveria ter aquela resposta. Ou o senso-comum estava errado? Os psicólogos deveriam ter todas as respostas, tinham a habilidade de ler os movimentos corporais, expressões faciais e o que se ocultava nas palavras. Tudo aquilo era um equivoco?

- Por que você não consegue falar o nome dela? – Aquilo o irritou, porém, Rin, percebeu e sorriu. – Eu não leio mentes, tudo o que sei sobre você é o que você me dá, Sesshoumaru. Se você não sabe, não tem como eu saber.

- Eu não acredito que ela tenha morrido. – E então a compreensão chegou. – Se eu falar o nome dela aqui, no lugar que ela foi mais feliz e que nunca mais vai voltar a ver, apenas tornaria tudo muito mais doloroso. Ela nunca mais vai brincar com Kaku, ou com suas Barbies, ou me convidar para tomar chá com as bonecas.

Rin tocou a mão de Sesshoumaru que segurava Kaku e seu olhar se tornou infinitamente triste. Sesshoumaru e Rin não estavam acostumados com aquela situação. Ela trabalhava com crianças a beira da morte, que aceitavam a morte e não com homens que sobreviviam eventos traumáticos, lidava com a morte e não com a vida. Enquanto ele nunca precisou daquilo, nunca esperou aquilo, não queria aquilo.

- Yume.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Quando acordou na terça-feira, Rin já não estava lá. Ninguém estava lá. Não queria acordar sozinho todas as manhãs, Sara deveria estar ao seu lado, ou Sesshoumaru deveria despertar com o som do chuveiro e a esposa cantarolando, porém tudo aquilo estava no passado. Mas o que martelava em sua mente era como havia acordado em sua cama, em seu quarto. Desceu as escadas com dificuldade e encontrou Kaede arrumando a mesa para o almoço, era tão tarde assim?

- Sente-se melhor, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Um pequeno homem entrou na sala. Há quanto tempo não via Jaken?

- Sim. – Apenas se sentou e esperou o almoço.

A mulher nada falou, apenas saiu para a cozinha, Jaken a seguiu. Kaede o vira vulnerável, ela nunca mais o respeitaria como antes. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tudo estava desmoronando, nem mesmo a sua situação com seus empregados seria a mesma. Precisava se sentir como o antigo Sesshoumaru, o Sesshoumaru responsável e respeitável. Se fosse o Sesshoumaru adolescente, seria um serio problema, mas a questão era a necessidade de se mostrar útil.

Kaede voltou com um belíssimo prato de entrada, porém Sesshoumaru já não sentia mais fome. Só de olhar para a salada seu estomago embrulhou, empurrou o prato e não falou nada, apenas se levantou e saiu da sala de jantar. Podia ouvir Kaede e Jaken sussurrando atrás de si, mas aquilo já não era importante, certas coisas nunca voltariam a ser como antigamente. Havia perdido o medo, o respeito deles em relação a sua pessoa e não tinha energia para trabalhar aquelas questões no momento.

Subiu para seu escritório, aquele cômodo nunca fora tocado pelos doces dedos de Sara, Yume nunca coloriu nas paredes daquela sala. Era o lugar de Sesshoumaru, apenas dele, completamente impessoal e sério. O único elemento que quebrava aquela seriedade era o porta-retratos sobre a escrivaninha. Uma única foto, foi tirada por Inuyasha na primavera do ano passado. Sesshoumaru estava sentado em meio a grama, indiferente, com Sara ao seu lado sorrindo serena e uma menina de 5 anos, cabelos prateados e orelhas idênticas a do tio. Ela sorria animada e feliz enquanto tentava trançar o cabelo do pai.

- Yume. – Tocou o quadro e sorriu calmamente.

Mas aquela nostálgica sensação durou por apenas alguns segundos. Ligou o laptop, puxou algumas pastas espalhadas sobre a escrivaninha e pegou o telefone. Antes de ligar para Bokuseno ou Naraku, queria voltar naquela antiga impessoalidade, será que Bokuseno havia passado seus trabalhos, seus clientes, para Naraku? Era o provável, mas o pensamento o encheu com uma revolta amarga, não se importaria se fosse passado para qualquer outro advogado, porém já não existia sorte em seu mundo.

- Bokuseno?

_- Como está, Sesshoumaru?_

- Pronto para voltar ao trabalho.

_- Nem pensar. – _Realmente, aonde estava sua sorte? – _Sua licença médica apenas vence daqui a dois meses, neste tempo nem se preocupe em me ligar._

- Eu preciso disso. – Não gostava de falar sobre si, mas Bokuseno estava praticamente o obrigando. – Não agüentaria ficar parado por dois meses com todos sentindo pena de mim. – Socou a mesa. – _Droga_, só quero que as coisas voltem ao normal.

- _Sesshoumaru, apenas pense em ficar melhor e voltar ao trabalho. Enquanto isso, eu e Naraku estaremos cuidando de seus clientes._

- Meus clientes devem ter perdido o respeito por mim, assim como meus empregados. – Rosnou.

_- Perder o respeito?_- O homem riu. – _Ninguém perdeu o respeito, apenas estão se preocupando com sua saúde. Você realmente acha que um acidente, que não foi sua culpa, atingir o que você conquistou duramente?_

- Nos falamos depois. – Desligou.

Como Bokuseno tinha coragem de falar aquilo? É lógico que aquele maldito acidente atingiu o que havia conquistador, o acidente lhe roubou tudo. Socou a mesa até a raiva passar, quando finalmente começou a respirar normalmente, sua mão direita estava completamente machucada. Saiu do escritório e bateu a porta. Hakudoushi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sangô demorariam pra chegar e, como não havia nada para fazer no meio tempo, tomou um sonífero.

Aquela era a melhor forma de lidar com a solidão, com aquele vazio. Riu de si mesmo, sempre fora vazio, insignificante, mas só agora conseguia sentir a dor naquele buraco vazio que o consumia. Não conseguiria suportar todo aquele tempo sem fazer nada, esperando as sessões de fisioterapia, de terapia, esperando os amigos no fim do dia e fingir que se entretinha com as brincadeiras e discussões entre eles.

Por que Bokuseno achava que aquilo era o melhor para ele? Ficar dois meses esperando o sono chegar para passar os dias, enquanto podia se sentir útil. Aquilo era tortura! Já não havia sido torturado o suficiente? Não percebeu quando adormeceu, apenas que alguns momentos sem sentir sua mente trabalhando era um alivio. Mas o passado o perseguia em formas de pesadelos nebulosos, quando encontraria a claridade novamente?

Despertou ao sentir mãos delicadas, porém fortes, o balançando, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos, as pálpebras estavam pesadas demais. Ouvia uma voz, mas não a compreendia. Longos minutos se passaram até finalmente vencer o peso e levantar as malditas pálpebras, as mãos ainda o segurava.

- Kagome? – Não era sua voz, era um sussurro rouco.

- Graças aos deuses! – Ela o abraçou.

- O que aconteceu? – Era um estranho comportamento o de Kagome, ela nunca havia o abraçado, por que fazia aquilo agora?

- Sai do trabalho mais cedo e decidi ver como você estava. – A mulher o soltou parecendo apreensiva. – Kaede falou que você não havia se alimentado e que fora dormir...

- E por que está tão nervosa?

- Sesshoumaru... você estava gritando. – A olhou surpreso, mas ela desviou o olhar. – Gritava que... bem, gritava que não queria matá-lo, que eram ordens... e então riu de uma forma tão... macabra.

- Era só um pesadelo. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos espantando os pensamentos.

- Tem certeza?

A incerteza pairou em sua mente, mas não em seus olhos. Acenou positivamente para ela e se sentou na cama. Pela primeira vez no dia sentiu a fome, mas também se sentiu molhado, suado, passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Kagome parecia esperar alguma palavra dele, alguma afirmação de que tudo realmente estava bem. _Mas não está bem, nunca estarão bem novamente. _

- Vou tomar uma ducha, peça para Kaede fazer alguma coisa para comermos.

- Mas... Sesshoumaru...

- Kagome. – Falou irritado. – Eu terei pesadelos pelo resto da minha vida pelo o que aconteceu. Agora tem como você, _por favor, _descer e pedir para Kaede cozinhar alguma coisa?

- Estou indo...

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself, you're wrong_

Tomou uma ducha rápida, mesmo que em sua mente tivesse passado horas em torturantes pensamentos, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e desceu para a sala. Esperava encontrar Kagome sentada no sofá lendo uma revista enquanto Kaede preparava algo para comerem, mas ela não estava lá. O recinto parecia deserto e escuro, isso se não fosse um senhor, usando um terno caríssimo, se servindo uma dose de whisky. Por que ele estava ali?

- Não deveria ter desligado o telefone na minha cara, Sesshoumaru.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Bem, você está sozinho em casa.

- Teoricamente. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu para as costas do homem. – Quantas vezes errou?

- Duas. – O senhor se voltou para ele, abrindo um sorriso em seu rosto enrugado. – Uma com Jaken e outra com uma gracinha de olhos azuis.

- Namorada de Inuyasha, Kagome.

- Uma pena.

- Diga logo ao que veio, Bokuseno. – O sorriso se desvaneceu, abrindo espaço para a tão costumeira expressão fria.

- Saber como esta. – Tomou um longo gole do whisky.

- Não me venha com desculpas, já sabe como estou.

- Bem, - o sorriso não abandonou os lábios do homem. – tem certeza que quer voltar ao trabalho?

Se tinha certeza? Claro que não tinha certeza, mas era melhor do que ficar em casa, sentado no sofá, vendo televisão o dia inteiro. Precisava daquilo mais do que Bokuseno pensava, do que qualquer um pensava. Se não trabalhasse, enlouqueceria com seus pensamentos e lembranças.

- Eu preciso disso, Bokuseno.

- Ótimo, se assim prefere, segunda-feira te enviarei os arquivos referente aos seus clientes, verá algumas modificações, mas acredito que ficará satisfeito.

- Não seria mais simples deixar meus arquivos em minha sala?

- Entenda uma coisa, Sesshoumaru. – O olhar do homem ficou afiado e ele terminou a bebida. – Não o quero no escritório, apenas para reuniões. Quer trabalhar? A escolha é sua, mas sou eu que defino as condições.

- Como quiser.

Observou o homem saindo e não pode conter um suspiro desanimado. Ao menos poderia focar sua atenção para outros assuntos, mesmo permanecendo entre aquelas paredes que pareciam tentar o sufocar. Sentou no sofá, desejando mais que nunca uma dose do whisky, mas os remédios não o permitiria. Odiava aquela nova vida que permanecia no modo de sobrevivência. Socou o braço do sofá irritado.

- Não foi uma boa conversa? – Ouviu a voz de Kagome atrás de si.

- Não foi um bom mês. – Quase rosnou em resposta.

- Nem posso imaginar. – Sorriu docemente enquanto se sentava ao lado dele. Ao menos Kagome era sincera.

- A comida vai demorar muito? – Mudou de assunto rapidamente.

Não queria falar sobre aquilo, já não bastava pensar? Reviver quase todas as noites? A morena acenou negativamente e o guiou até a sala de jantar. Sentaram-se em silencio, mas a apreensão de Kagome se desvaneceu ao ouvir a gritaria que se aproximava. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sangô e Hakudoushi haviam chego. Discutiam por qualquer bobagem, mas aquilo era bom, talvez ajudasse Sesshoumaru a se distrair de tudo aquilo. Porém, os gritos que ele deu durante o sono, a risada, aquilo a perturbava sobremaneira, fazendo-a acreditar que os demônios do youkai eram bem maiores do que imaginava.

- Parecem crianças, já estão discutindo? – O youkai sussurrou enquanto comprimia as têmporas.

**- JÁ DISSE PARA TIRAR A MÃO DAÍ, MIROKU! **– Ouviu Sangô gritando, o som de um tapa e de algo pesado caindo.

**- **_Mas Sangô, não é isso que você ta pensando! –_ Miroku choramingava no chão.

- Eles não estavam saindo? – Sesshoumaru sussurrou para Kagome.

- Sim, mas Miroku é precipitado, como bem sabe... – Ela sorriu, ao menos ele parecia interessado em alguma coisa.

**- LOGO SE VE POR QUE SESSHOUMARU TE CHAMA DE INCOMPETENTE! DIRIGE A QUANTO TEMPO?**

**- EU NÃO TENHO QUE TE RESPONDER ISSO, MAS DIRIJO MELHOR DO QUE VOCÊ, HAKUDOUSHI!**

**- VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU E AQUELA VELHINHA!**

**- EU NÃO TINHA VISTO ELA! – **Os gritos ficavam cada vez mais próximos, fazendo as veias de Sesshoumaru saltar de irritação.

**- CLARO QUE NÃO VIU! QUEM DIRIGE A 150KM/H DENTRO DA CIDADE?**

**- **Vocês poderiam ser mais silenciosos? – A voz do youkai encerrou a discussão. Realmente, Inuyasha precisava ser descuidado no transito depois de ver o que havia acontecido com ele?

- Desculpe, Sesshoumaru. – Todos responderam em uníssono, mesmo Inuyasha falando a contragosto.

Se comportaram pelos primeiros dez minutos, tentaram jantar em calma. Mas Inuyasha e Hakudoushi estavam em uma briga silenciosa por chutes em baixo da mesa, todas as vezes que Miroku tentava falar com Sangô, ela o ignorava cantando a entrada de Shin-chan e Kagome tentava disfarçar os olhares preocupados, mas Sesshoumaru os percebia. Ao menos ficaram lá até tarde da noite, o que desviou os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru, que agora temia dormir por poder revelar seus segredos mais obscuros.

Sangô fora embora cedo, mas o restante descansou na grande casa. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru cresceram naquela casa e muitos parentes os visitavam, haviam quartos de sobra para aqueles que decidiam descansar ali. Porém, mesmo todos dormindo ali, ao acordar, Sesshoumaru estava novamente sozinho na casa, apenas percebendo a presença de Kaede e Jaken quando era necessário.

Tentava ocultar de si mesmo a ansiedade pela sessão de terapia no fim da tarde. As três horas da tarde, Sangô regressou à casa com uma maleta. Talvez a fisioterapia o ajudasse a parar de pensar um pouco, se concentrar na perna que não doía tanto, ou os dedos que conseguia mover sem empecilhos. Porém as duas horas que passou se exercitando, conversando com Sangô, passaram rápido demais e a ansiedade se transformou em temor. A fisioterapeuta o deixou no hospital.

Tinha a primeira consulta mensal com Asai Mukotsu e não estava nem um pouco feliz em ter que tomar medicamentos. Mas talvez ajudasse, certo? Não podia ser tão mal. Mas ao olhar para o grande prédio branco, não pode deixar de arquejar, buscar por ar. E toda aquela confusão, toda a dor que sentiu – física e mental – voltaram a aflorar. Não que tivesse esquecido, mas a dor era apenas uma lembrança, não era tão viva assim.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Não era fácil voltar para lá. Não era fácil ver as pessoas sofrendo na sala de espera, ou sorrindo aliviadas com boas noticias. Andar por aqueles corredores tão conhecidos era angustiante, era duro demais, difícil demais, porém, sua marcara de imparcialidade nada revelava, o que era bom. Alguns enfermeiros acenaram, ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Subiu ao terceiro andar e conversou rapidamente com uma das atendentes.

- Tenho uma consulta com Asai Mukotsu às 16h30, mas não sei aonde é a sala. – Sua voz saiu segura, calma.

- Oh Taishou-sama, Jinenji poderá te levar até a sala de espera. – A enfermeira sorriu docemente.

O grande meio-youkai apareceu e o guiou pelos corredores do terceiro andar. Não queria encontrar o pequeno psiquiatra, não era louco, apenas tinha perdido a família. E não conseguia comer, dormir, mas isso seria normal em um processo de luto. Jinenji pediu para ele esperar nas cadeiras do corredor e lá permaneceu. 10 minutos depois o baixo psiquiatra saiu.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru, entre. – Ele não sorriu, não foi gentil, apenas abriu espaço para o youkai passar.

Ele se sentou em uma poltrona e observou o escritório. Era mais impessoal que seu próprio escritório, e tão diferente da sala de Rin no hospital, onde era cheio de desenhos e coisas coloridas. Se sentiu mais confortável na sala de Mukotsu.

- Então, como você está, Sesshoumaru? – O homem mal o olhou.

- Não consigo dormir, apenas durmo quando tomo algum remédio que induz ao sono e ainda assim tenho pesadelos e acordo no meio da noite. Não tenho fome, só de ver a comida me embrulha o estômago. Não tenho vontade de fazer nada, mas acredito que seja melhor voltar ao trabalho do que ficar sem fazer nada o dia todo. Isso me faz perder a perspectiva das coisas.

- Vou te receitar alguns medicamentos que vão te ajudar com a provável depressão que você está e um remédio que te ajude a dormir. – Ele olhou para algumas coisas pela mesa, procurando o receituário. – Fluoxetina, pode ter alguns efeitos colaterais como ansiedade, tremores, disfunção sexual, náuseas, boca seca, sudorese e transtorno de sono. Mas para sua falta de sono, vou te passar o Dormonid, os efeitos dele podem ser visão turva, instabilidade, diminuição do estado de alerta, confusão, hipotensão, distúrbios gastrintestinais, erupção cutânea, retenção urinária, alterações na libido. - Mukotsu nem parecia prestar atenção ao paciente a sua frente. Nem mesmo o escutou direito, seriam os psiquiatras tão diferente dos psicólogos assim?

O psiquiatra era objetivo, distante, assim como Sesshoumaru fora outrora, mas agora se sentia intimidado, com medo do julgamento e de suas palavras. Seus clientes se sentiam daquela mesma forma quando o encontrava? Sim, provavelmente. Mas agora tudo havia mudado. _De intimidados eles foram para a pena. _Logo se entendia sua notória depressão, porém, Rin o ajudaria mais do que aqueles remédios, afinal, ela o ouvia, ela não tentava enquadrá-lo em alguma patologia, enquanto Mukotsu parecia querer diminuir aqueles sentimentos que ele precisava sentir. Porém – pois existe sempre um porém – seria melhor se seguisse o que os médicos falassem, precisava melhorar. Precisava ficar bem, assim Sara e Yume não teriam morrido em vão. Tinha que acreditar naquilo pelo bem de sua sanidade.

- Só esses dois remédios? – Não reconheceu seu próprio tom frio.

- Por enquanto. – Ele terminou de anotar algumas coisas no receituário e o entregou para Sesshoumaru. – Fale para Sekime-san sobre os medicamentos que você vai tomar e manterei contato com ela, pra saber como você esta lidando com os remédios. Qualquer problema ela me avisa e marcamos uma nova consulta. Cuide-se.

Mukotsu não se levantou ou o acompanhou para fora da sala, apenas entendeu que qualquer assunto que tinha para tratar com o psiquiatra tinha terminado quando o pequeno homem o olhou e olhou para a porta. Se levantou com certa dificuldade e saiu. Aquilo fora sufocante. Olhou para o receituário enquanto perambulava pelos corredores, anotando mentalmente os horários para tomar os medicamentos, tentar desviar os pensamentos.

Parou na farmácia do hospital e se sentiu mais seguro com os remédios em mãos. Ainda tinha um tempo para matar e se dirigiu ao jardim aos fundos do hospital. Sentou-se no mesmo banco que Sangô havia sentado há tantos dias atrás, mas nem mesmo percebeu. Fazia sentido voltar ali, sentir que o mundo não havia mudado com todas as coisas ruins que tinham acontecido. Porém o momento entorpecente foi mais breve do que esperava, logo Inuyasha estava ao seu lado, pronto para levá-lo para a terapia.

- Quantos remédios vai ter que tomar? – Inuyasha falou enquanto tirava o carro do estacionamento.

- Dois. – Suspirou. – Vou deixá-los com você, assim não fico carregando essa sacola.

- Como preferir.

O resto do caminho fora em silêncio. Sesshoumaru observava a cidade, em sua visão, tudo tinha mudado, enquanto Inuyasha prestava atenção no trânsito. Não tinha animo para falar, mas teria que encontrar a vontade de falar, a facilidade de se expor, se não encontrasse, como seguiria a sessão de terapia? Finalmente o carro parou, Sesshoumaru se despediu friamente do irmão e desceu, olhou para a numeração das casas e encontrou a numeração que Rin havia passado.

Subiu as escadas que o separavam da fachada da pequena casa. Era uma casinha verde, mas bem pintada, com uma grande janela, era convidativa, aquilo dizia muito sobre Rin, certo? Tocou a campainha e esperou pacientemente a terapeuta atende-lo. Ela sorria costumeiramente, o que apenas fez o temor dele aumentar. Foi um cumprimento rápido e logo o youkai foi introduzido na sala de atendimento. Era cheio de figuras como a sala no hospital, mas era maior e um pouco mais organizado.

- Como foi com Mukotsu? – Ela perguntou.

- Não gosto dele, mas foi tudo bem. – Suspirou. – Ele pediu para que eu te avisasse que estou tomando fluoxetina e dormonid. – Ela meneou com a cabeça e um curto silencio se fez presente.

- E como você está, Sesshoumaru? – Ela sorriu, se sentando em uma confortável poltrona após vê-lo se acomodar em um sofá.

- Mal, mas é o que mereço.

- Não deveria se punir tanto.

- Apenas me escute e entenderá.

E ela escutou.

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

-Nunca fui uma boa pessoa. – Começou, mas não se dignava a olhá-la, suas mãos pareciam mais interessantes. – Minha mãe morreu logo que nasci, complicações no parto, não sei, mas meus avós sempre me culparam por aquilo, por tudo na verdade. E talvez seja minha culpa realmente, ela morreu por minha causa, certo?

Sesshoumaru ouvia aquilo desde pequeno, certas palavras e frases entraram em sua mente e de lá nunca saíram. As vozes de seus avós ecoavam e assombravam suas noites insone, era algo que não conseguia superar. Sabia que não era sua culpa, coisas da biologia e da anatomia humana, mas ainda conseguia se ver culpado, manchado, estigmatizado pela própria família.

- Eu morei um bom tempo com eles. – Continuou sem nem mesmo perceber que falava. – Deixei que eles mexessem com a minha cabeça, minha segurança e tudo o mais. Meu pai me levou para morar com ele quanto eu tinha dez anos, depois de ter me renegado por todo esse tempo. Acho que nunca fui aceito em algum lugar.

Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o atento olhar de Rin, ela não sorria, mas transmitia a calma que só ela possuía. Sesshoumaru não entendia como estava conseguindo falar tudo aquilo, realmente mostrando para alguém o que era, nunca conseguiu isso, nem mesmo com Sara.

- Quando fui para a casa do meu pai, ele já estava casado com outra mulher e Inuyasha era o centro das atenções, como se ele fosse o personagem principal e eu fosse um simples vilão que mata mulheres grávidas... – Suspirou. – Mas acredito que ele era um alivio para Taishou.

- E por que acha isso? – A voz dela era calma e Sesshoumaru abriu um meio sorriso.

- Pelo obvio. – O meio sorriso se tornou triste. – Ele não matou Izayoi ao nascer...

Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça e pressionou as têmporas, não queria pensar naquilo, não queria lembrar, não queria enfrentar. Queria dormir pelo resto de seus dias e viver em sonhos que sua vida tivesse sido fácil, calorosa, ou que ao menos Sara e Yume ainda estivessem lá... que tivesse conhecido sua mãe. E ainda tinha mais coisas para falar, tantos acontecimentos que faziam a culpa se expandir ainda mais. Para falar a verdade, não queria ouvir o que Rin teria para falar. Tinha medo da analise dela. Porém, Rin acenou com a cabeça e falou suavemente.

- Continue. – E sorriu.

- Bem... – Não se sentia como Sesshoumaru, se sentiu como uma criança que fez algo de muito errado. – Nunca fui parte dessa família e, se fui, era a ovelha negra. Cresci com atitudes questionáveis, era violento e fechado, sempre me metia em problemas com Hakud... er, com um amigo. Chegava em casa machucado ou com advertências, avisos de expulsão. Estava sempre mudando de escola, mesmo com as notas perfeitas. No colegial me envolvi com uma gangue, bem... com a yakuza. – Procurava algum sinal de desaprovação da psicóloga, mas não recebia nada. – Acabei saindo de casa cedo, culpa de algumas prisões e entradas no hospital.

"Acho que, no fundo, eu queria ser a ovelha negra, ser a paria da família. Em todo o caso, depois de ter feito um grande erro, fui preso e meu pai decidiu não pagar a fiança, algo justo. Isso me deu tempo para pensar e conversamos... falei tudo o que tinha para falar e começamos a resolver esses problemas. Entrei em uma boa faculdade, mas ainda tinha meus desvios. Fui preso uma ultima vez e o advogado do meu pai apareceu, com sua estagiaria. Era Sara.

"Desde então eu me esforcei pra superar todas estas questões e ser um bom homem para merecer Sara, tentar superar o passado e ser um bom filho, um bom irmão para Inuyasha. Eu estava conseguindo, mas acho que criar uma consciência e me esforçar para melhorar não era o bastante para saldar as minhas dividas."

Não tinha mais o que falar, entregou parte de sua vida em uma bandeja de prata. Finalmente levantou o olhar para ver a expressão de Rin, mas ela mantinha uma expressão impassível, mas... era impressão dele ou os olhos castanhos de Rin brilhavam com compaixão? Sesshoumaru não conseguiria falar mais do que aquilo, teria que esperar pela sentença da psicóloga, mas ela demorou para falar alguma coisa.

Ela primeiro sorriu. Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos negros. Mas a avaliação, o julgamento não veio. Não esperava que ela sorrisse, esperava que ela falasse algo de negativo, não esperava o silencio. Mas ele era reconfortante, quase podia esquecer tudo o que havia falado. Porém, o sorriso teve que chegar ao fim, assim como o silencio.

- Como era a sua relação com o seu pai e madrasta? –Ela falou calmamente, sem julgamento.

- Vai dar uma de psicanalista e falar que todos os meus problemas são por um complexo de Édipo mal resolvido? - Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Fez uma pesquisa para tentar analisar o que eu poderia falar? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha também, divertida.

- Queria estar preparado. – Deu um meio sorriso.

- Bem, não vou dar uma de psicanalista. – Ela se ajeitou na poltrona.

- Eles não eram como os meus avôs, meu pai não brigava comigo abertamente pela morte de minha mãe. – Movimentou levemente os dedos da mão esquerda. – Mas eu sabia que ele também me culpava, então eu ficava em meu quarto ou fora de casa. Eu era educado, eles eram bons para mim. Minha madrasta era doce e tentava me incluir na família, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia cooperar.

- Então seu pai nunca realmente te disse que você era o culpado?

- Não, mas eu... – Sesshoumaru parou e percebeu o que ela queria dizer.

Ela tinha razão? Será que seu pai não o culpava pelo que tinha acontecido? Não tinha parado, realmente, para pensar naquilo. Apenas deixou que o culpassem, era mais fácil que o culpassem e fazê-lo o vilão. Não podia conversar com Rin agora, precisava deixar na cama que dividiu com Sara outrora, Rin percebeu e sorriu.

- Acho que foi muito para uma real sessão, não é?

- Acredito que sim. – Sesshoumaru abriu seu meio sorriso.

- Mesmo horário, segunda-feira? – Ela se levantou, sendo seguida por ele.

- Sim. – Murmurou, ainda com o meio sorriso.

* * *

><p>Ae ae ae, segundo tomo postado, mas sem revisão... Postei assim que finalizei pra não ficar me demorando ainda mais.<br>To sem idéias pra Yellow, mas não vou abandonar... Agora, a Renegade ta ficando pronta também \o/

Mais uma vez, Debs, obrigada por tudo! E galera que comentou, muuuuito obrigada! Se não me engano, respondi todo mundo xD  
>Até o proximo capitulo!<p>

Beijos!


	3. 3º Tomo

Fuckin' Perfect

_By: Jubs._

_To: Debs-chan, por todos as reviews, pelo carinho e pela amizade._

_Music by: Pink_

* * *

><p><strong>[3º Tomo – Novas descobertas.]<strong>

"_Mudar significa ser exatamente quem você é."_

**IX**

Sesshoumaru saiu do consultório sentindo-se ligeiramente zonzo, confuso e inseguro. As poucas palavras dela o abriram para um novo questionamento de sua vida, mas que não se ligavam com seu atual problema. Aliviar a culpa de seu passado não aliviaria a culpa de ter estado em um acidente e causar a morte de Sara e Yume. Não tinha o direito de sentir, nem por um instante, alivio, não era justo.

Sentou-se nos degraus da estranha casinha verde, esperava o carro que viria buscá-lo, percebeu sua inutilidade no mundo. Nem mesmo podia se locomover pela cidade livremente, estaria sempre precisando de terceiros? Isso era revoltante. Fechou os olhos, tentando conter a crescente irritação contra si mesmo, mas voltou a abri-los ao ouvir o som de um carro parando. Não encontrou o carro vermelho de Kagome, os vidros estavam fechados e por alguns instantes, acreditou que seria apenas um outro paciente.

- Vam'bora Sesshoumaru? – Miroku abriu a janela do carro, sorria.

- Você demorou. – O youkai se levantou e entrou no veiculo. Antes que o automóvel voltasse a se mover, observou a psicóloga saindo do consultório, Rin falava seriamente no telefone. Era estranho vê-la sem um sorriso nos lábios.

- Kagome viria te buscar, mas ela ficou enrolada no trabalho e pediu que eu viesse. – O moreno deu partida no carro, ignorando o olhar – que quase beirava a tristeza - que Sesshoumaru lançava para a figura esguia da psicóloga, ela agora se distanciava. – Eu estava do outro lado da cidade e cheguei em um ótimo tempo! Só me atrasei meia hora.

- Eu fiquei sentado ali por meia hora? – Sesshoumaru olhou assassinamente para Miroku.

- Nem vem, eu tive que atrasar meus planos de reconquistar Sangô.

- Eu não queria ser um fardo, acredite. – Desviou seu olhar para a janela novamente.

- Desculpe Sesshoumaru, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – O moreno parou o carro no farol vermelho e sorriu para o amigo. – Na verdade, você faz parte do meu plano.

- O que você fez agora? – Seu tom continuava irritadiço.

- Eu fui visitar ela no hospital esses dias e tropecei, - Miroku voltou sua atenção para o transito. – e sem querer eu acabei passando a mão em lugar que eu não deveria...

- Sem querer?

- Bem, sim... – Voltou a sorrir. – Ela não quer mais falar comigo, então, tem como você falar bem de mim? Que eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, que sou um cara legal...

- Você sempre faz isso, Houshi.

- A culpa é da minha mão amaldiçoada!

- A culpa é sempre da sua mão. – Sesshoumaru relaxou no assento. – Não vou mentir para Matsuo.

- Então estou perdido. – O moreno suspirou pesadamente.

- Lembre-se, não vou mentir, mas não me neguei em ajudá-lo.

- Sério, Sesshoumaru? – Falou surpreso. – Muito obrigado! Mesmo, obrigado, obrigado, obr-

- Porém, Houshi, tudo tem um preço. – Sorriu imperceptivelmente ao ver o olhar assustado de Miroku.

O moreno fez inúmeras perguntas sobre o que o youkai faria, mas Sesshoumaru nem ao menos se dignou a responder, apenas observava a paisagem que continuava a correr. Miroku conseguiu tira-lo de seus pensamentos, mas seu único medo ainda se mostrava presente. Temia voltar para casa, talvez aquele medo nunca partisse, nunca se curasse. Sabia que elas não estariam lá, então por que ainda se segurava na esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse um vívido pesadelo?

O veiculo parou na entrada da casa, desceu do carro e parou em frente da porta de entrada, Miroku ainda demoraria uns cinco minutos para estacionar o carro, tempo o suficiente para suprimir seu medo, sua dor. Todo o alivio que sentiu após a sessão de terapia havia morrido. Respirou profundamente tentando acalmar as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração, ouviu o moreno se aproximando, cantarolando uma música qualquer. Não estava preparado, mas abriu a porta.

Escutou o som de risadas vindas da sala de televisão, caminhou calmamente, sentindo o temor ficando para trás, mas sabia que o medo logo voltaria. Reconhecia as risadas de Hakudoushi e Kagome, percebendo os costumeiros resmungos de Inuyasha. Entrou na sala, vendo Kagome estirada no sofá enquanto os rapazes permaneciam sentados no chão.

- O que estão fazendo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Estou destruindo o Inuyasha em Sengoku Jidai Battle. – Hakudoushi respondeu animado, ignorando os crescentes resmungos do mais novo.

- Mas eu nem tenho um videogame. – O youkai sussurrou enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona.

- Inuyasha estava discutindo com Miroku sobre o jogo e decidiram trazer o videogame para cá. – Kagome se ajeitou no sofá. – Mostraram o jogo pro Hakudoushi e, ao que parece, estão na frente da televisão por quase duas horas.

- Você não estava no trabalho?

- Sim, cheguei há uns dez minutos. – Ela sorriu. – Se eu soubesse que sua sessão iria demorar, eu nem teria pedido para Miroku ir buscá-lo.

- Rin é sempre muito pontual, Miroku acabou se atrasando. – Sesshoumaru sorriu em retorno.

- Pronto Inuyasha! Seu guerreiro vai parar de sofrer em: três, dois... – Hakudoushi movimentos os dedos novamente. – A VITÓRIA É MINHA!

- **DE NOVO! **– Inuyasha gritou nervoso. – **VOCÊ ESTÁ ROUBANDO!**

**- **Quer jogar novamente, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente, vendo o jovem se calar e acenar positivamente. – Então seu oponente será este Sesshoumaru.

- Isso vai ser fácil, você nunca jogou mesmo. – Inuyasha falava com um tom extremamente convencido, sorria.

- Eu ganho de você mesmo sem saber jogar e sem um braço.

Eles tentavam tanto tornar a situação mais fácil, confortável e acabar com a tensão que surgia pelo mau humor crônico de Sesshoumaru, eles estavam conseguindo, pela primeira vez. No hospital, era fácil desviar a atenção de suas feridas, pois o local não o fazia se recordar de todos os momentos de sua antiga vida, mas ali? Na casa que dividira com Sara? O pior era dormir, sabendo que todos estavam ali, e acordar sozinho, com a crescente impressão de tudo ter sido apenas um sonho. Mas aquela quarta-feira era o inicio de algo novo. A culpa que se desvanecia, o sorriso que surgiu facilmente em seus lábios, agora aquela sensação de estar se divertido pela primeira vez na vida.

Jogaram por toda a madrugada, foram inúmeros torneios entre os cinco amigos, porém, os vencedores apenas se alternavam entre Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi. Ao fim daquela longa maratona, o que deveria ser quase sete horas da manhã, todos ligaram doentes para o trabalho com o intuito de descansar pelo resto do dia. Sesshoumaru não precisou tomar o sonífero, a exaustão fez com que ele dormisse rapidamente. Sentia-se confuso e cansado, sentia-se péssimo por estar se sentindo bem, confiante.

Mesmo assim, não teve pesadelos.

_So complicated_

_Look how we are making_

Acordou no inicio da tarde de quinta-feira e, pela primeira vez desde o acidente, não sentiu-se sozinho. Estava descansado e o alivio voltou à sua mente, mesmo tendo perdido Sara e Yume, sabia que não passaria o resto de sua vida acordando em uma silenciosa casa assombrada pelas memórias, ainda sofria, mas sentia paz e certo conforto com está certeza.

Levantou da cama e abriu as grossas cortinas, de sua janela, Sesshoumaru podia ver a leve chuva que molhava o pátio de entrada, conseguia perceber seu reflexo – pela primeira vez – saudável no vidro. Tomou um longo banho, movimentando mais facilmente os dedos da mão esquerda, ainda doía e, por algumas horas, parecia que aquela ferida era irreversível, mas então ele mexia levemente um dedo e todo seu esforço valia a pena. E era assim que superaria os traumas do acidente, valorizando todo e qualquer esforço de melhora. Secou-se e colocou uma roupa qualquer, desceu para almoçar. Sorriu imperceptivelmente ao encontrar Kagome e Inuyasha, sentados no sofá de entrada, conversando.

- Boa tarde, Sesshoumaru. – A morena falou com um delicado sorriso.

- Dormiram bem? – Perguntou indiferente.

- Inuyasha ficou reclamando até cair no sono. – Kagome olhou para o namorado que permanecia emburrado.

- É só um jogo, irmãozinho. – O youkai sorriu e sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá em que eles estavam sentados.

- Pra você. – O rapaz o encarou assassinamente.

- Não deveria levar as coisas tão a sério, Inu-chan. – Kagome descansou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha.

- Inu-chan? – Sesshoumaru questionou em uníssono com Hakudoushi, que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

- Droga, Kagome. – O rapaz sussurrou enquanto se levantava, corado. - Podem esquecer, vocês estão proibidos de me chamar assim! – Inuyasha quase cuspia as palavras.

- Inu-chan está irritado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com uma falsa expressão preocupada.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, nosso querido Inu-chan não deve ter dormido bem esta noite. – Hakudoushi tinha a mesma expressão do primo. – Posso pedir para Kaede-san te fazer um leitinho quente, Inu-chan.

O rapaz ficava cada vez mais vermelho de irritação, falou um palavrão e saiu do aposento a passos largos. Kagome e Hakudoushi riam divertidos, Sesshoumaru piscou e um brilho mais animado tomou conta de seus olhos.

- Acho que Inu-chan acordou do lado errado da cama. – Falou simplesmente, apenas ouviu as risadas aumentarem.

Sesshoumaru sorriu tranquilamente, porém, sentiu um aperto no peito. Por alguns míseros segundos, havia visto Sara, com seu vestido vermelho favorito, encostada na porta, ela sorria para ele. Mas a figura esguia dela se desvaneceu com a chegada de Miroku. A calmaria que havia se apossado dele ao ver a esposa, desapareceu e se transformou em uma crescente irritação contra o amigo, tentou não deixar aquela onda de agressividade transparecer.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer hoje? – Perguntou em um tom rouco por tentar controlar a raiva.

- Antes de vocês chegarem eu estava discutindo isso com Inu-

- Chan? – Hakudoushi acrescentou com um sorriso divertido.

- Quer que eu te dê um apelido também? – Kagome perguntou ameaçadoramente erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O que decidiram? – O rapaz desviou o olhar para os quadros na parede.

- Eu queria sair, fazer alguma coisa diferente, mas a chuva estragou meus planos. Inu – A garota olhou nervosamente para Hakudoushi, que ainda fingia ignora-la. – yasha só falava em uma nova revanche de videogame.

- Podemos ver alguns filmes. – Miroku se pronunciou. – A gente faz pipoca, compra uns refrigerantes e pega filmes de terror!

- Achei que iria tentar falar com Matsuo hoje. – Sentiu sua raiva diminuindo.

- Vou esperar você falar com ela primeiro. – Sorriu inocentemente.

- Kagome, - Hakudoushi voltou a encarar a mulher. – Chame o Inu-chan para a revanche e, Miroku, vá cuidar dos preparativos para a marota de filmes.

- Inu-chan? – O moreno perguntou enquanto saia da sala com a garota.

Sesshoumaru se viu à sós com o primo, Hakudoushi sentou-se no sofá, lugar que Kagome ocupava anteriormente. Encarou o rapaz longamente, parecia que ele não sentia mais aquela aversão de estar com Sesshoumaru, talvez o fator que afastou Hakudoushi fosse o hospital. Suspirou e se permitiu sorrir, era bom estar novamente com o primo. Hakudoushi sentiu o olhar penetrante de Sesshoumaru sobre si, era o mesmo olhar analítico de antigamente, mas ele sorria. Era desconfortável sentir aquele olhar, mas ao ver o sorriso dele...

- Como se sente?

- Meu braço ainda dói, mas a perna está bem melhor.

- Mas estar aqui, nesta casa, não te perturba?

- Sim e não. – Se ajeitou na poltrona. – Eu vejo Sara e Yume em tudo que existe nesta casa e é confortante de certa forma, mas vê-las, também é ruim, pois me lembra de tudo o que eu tinha e agora perdi.

- Deve ser difícil.

- Muito. – Seu sorriso se tornou triste. Iria comentar mais alguma coisa, porém a campainha da casa tocou, se levantou lentamente da poltrona. – Eu encontro com você na sala de televisão, okay?

Andou até o hall de entrada sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais pesado, não queria conversar sobre aquilo com Hakudoushi, não queria nem mesmo pensar naquilo. Não podia voltar para aquele sentimento calmante do inicio do dia? Suspirou profundamente e abriu à porta, o ar faltou em seus pulmões ao ver a pessoa do outro lado da porta. A garota sorriu sem graça e isso a tornou belíssima ao olhar dele, estava desarrumada, molhada pela chuva e aquele sorriso era perfeito para os lábios dela. Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando se lembrar que ela era apenas sua psicóloga e namorada de seu primo.

- Me desculpe, Sesshoumaru. – Ela continuava a sorrir. – Mas Hakudoushi não voltou para casa ontem e não nos falamos o dia inteiro, fiquei preocupada.

- Ele dormiu aqui. – Sua voz estava novamente rouca. – Quer entrar?

- Não é necessário, só preciso conversar com ele.

- Rin, você está completamente molhada e o vento está forte, você quer ficar doente ou é simplesmente teimosa? – Tomou controle de suas cordas vocais e deu passagem para ela entrar na casa.

A jovem não respondeu, apenas o seguiu para dentro da casa, abraçou seu próprio corpo, não queria admitir, mas o frio estava a congelando. Sesshoumaru percebeu ela estremecendo e notou, novamente, o quão frágil a mulher era, lembrou-se da noite em que a ouviu chorando no hospital e a força que ela demonstrou para Hakudoushi. Balançou a cabeça novamente, percebendo o quão corada ela estava por seu fixo olhar.

- Vou chamá-lo e pegar uma muda de roupas, tudo bem? – Sesshoumaru desviou seu olhar.

- Não se preocupe, só vou falar com ele rapidinho e vou voltar para casa, tomo um banho lá.

- Não tente discutir comigo Rin.

Nem ao menos esperou uma resposta, apenas saiu da sala e andou em direção à sala de televisão, encontrando o primo deitado em um dos sofás. Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado de Miroku no chão, estavam jogando desesperadamente um contra o outro, Kagome lia um livro em uma poltrona no canto da sala.

- Hashi, Rin está aqui. – Falou calmamente.

- Droga! – O homem exclamou, pulando do sofá. – Eu esqueci dela completamente! Rin deve estar furiosa!

Hakudoushi saiu em disparada para o hall de entrada. Sesshoumaru não ouviu a conversa que se seguiu, subiu para o quarto que Inuyasha ainda tinha na casa e pegou algumas roupas velhas que Kagome deixará lá. Parou em frente à porta de seu quarto, viu Sara novamente, ela usava o mesmo vestido vermelho, sorriu para aquela doce lembrança e se afastou do aposento. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Rin e conversando com seu primo, ela não parecia nem um pouco nervosa.

- Vocês podem conversar assim que Rin tirar essas roupas molhadas. – Sesshoumaru falou, interrompendo o assunto.

- Sesshoumaru, - Ela sorriu sem graça. – eu já estou indo para casa.

- Rin, vá tomar um banho e nós pedimos pizza, você precisa se alimentar. – Hakudoushi tinha um tom suave para a pequena psicóloga.

- Querido, você pode ir pegar uma toalha para mim, então? – Ela sorriu para ele, o rapaz apenas acenou positivamente e se afastou. – Eu vou tomar o banho, mas apenas para não ficar doente.

- Fique Rin, se aqueça e jante com a gente. Tenho certeza que Miroku vai pedir sua ajuda para melhorar a imagem dele com Sangô.

- Eu não posso ficar, Sesshoumaru. Nós temos que ter uma certa distancia, o que já é difícil pelo fato de que eu estou com o seu primo, não posso abusar.

- Coma com eles então, eu estou cansado de qualquer forma.

- Você acha que isso é justo? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Está é sua casa, sua família, fique com eles, eu como alguma coisa em casa.

- Hakudoushi vai com você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou preocupado.

- Não, eu preciso fazer alguns relatórios e ele ficaria entediado. Se divirtam na maratona de videogames e filmes de terror.

- Rin? – Hakudoushi apareceu novamente.

- Obrigada pelo banho, Sesshoumaru. – Tocou o braço dele levemente, sorrindo. – Nos vemos na segunda-feira.

Ela seguiu Hakudoushi para o banheiro e sumiu pelo corredor mal iluminado. Voltou para onde Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome riam divertidos, sentou-se ao lado da cunhada – que agora estava no sofá - e fixou seu olhar no jogo, no qual Inuyasha estava perdendo até para Miroku. Cinco minutos depois, Hakudoushi entrou na sala e se sentou no chão.

- Estou de próximo!

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Acordou na sexta-feira com seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, suava frio e sentia todo o seu corpo dolorido. Percebeu que havia dormido na poltrona, observou a sala e viu a televisão ainda ligada, Kagome e Inuyasha dormindo em um dos sofás e Miroku no outro. Voltou seu olhar para o relógio na parede e constatou que ainda eram cinco horas da manhã. Balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de clarear seus pensamentos para encontrar a razão de seu estado altamente ansioso. Não se lembrava de seu sonho, a única imagem era de Yume em meio às trevas. Levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou para o pátio de entrada, se sento nos degraus que separavam a porta de entrada e um pequeno jardim. Esperava alguma coisa, mas o que?

Seus longos cabelos encobriram sua face e suas lágrimas, era a segunda vez que chorava, se permitia sentir todos aqueles sentimentos que tentara guardar em uma pequena caixa em sua própria mente. Suas lágrimas não eram apenas por sua esposa e filha recentemente falecidas, elas se estendiam até a perda de uma mãe que não conhecera, seguiam para os anos de tortura psicológica pelos avós e por todos os anos em que se culpou intensamente na presença do pai. Sua mão direita vagou por sua face em uma tentativa frustrada de secar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

A porta de entrada fora aberta, mas Sesshoumaru se controlou para não olhar para trás, focou seu olhar nos raios de sol que tocavam a grama molhara. Aquele era o tempo de renovação?

- Sesshoumaru? – Miroku o chamava cautelosamente.

- Sim? – Sua voz saiu em um sofrido sussurro.

- Tudo bem, cara?

- O que você quer Houshi?

- Nada... – O moreno respondeu com uma voz tremula. – Bom, vou para o trabalho, te vejo de noite.

- Antes de você ir, - Sentiu Miroku passando ao seu lado e reprimiu sua pergunta inicial. – que horas são?

- Já são sete horas. – Ouviu um tom mais animado do rapaz enquanto via os pés dele se afastando.

Estivera sentado ali por duas horas? Lágrimas silenciosas caiam por todo aquele tempo? Sua dor era tão grande assim? A ansiedade voltou, fazendo sua respiração se tornar cada vez mais difícil e penosa, nunca aprenderia a lidar com aquele fardo. Braços o envolveram em um singelo, mas quente, abraço.

Por alguns segundos, tentou acreditar que era Sara, que ela havia voltado para deixá-lo completo. Tentou recusar e afastar a imagem de Rin, que havia sobreposto à figura de sua falecida esposa, mas não conseguia. Via claramente o doce sorriso da psicóloga, os olhos chocolate brilhando com ternura, não queria, não podia fantasiar com aquilo. Ao reabrir os olhos, encontrou um par de olhos azuis, marejados de tristeza e lágrimas.

- Kagome? – Perguntou confuso.

- Quer que eu fique aqui com você hoje? – A voz dela era abalada.

- Isso é desnecessário. – Sentiu os braços dela se afastando de seu corpo, mas as quentes mãos dela acariciavam docemente seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas.

Kagome se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru nos degraus, tomando a mão direita dele por entre as suas, as lágrimas cessaram após o gesto compreensivo da garota, mas seu coração ainda parecia oprimido. Olhou levemente para sua mão entrelaçada com as mãos de Kagome, levantando seu foco para a imagem contemplativa da garota, sorriu imperceptivelmente.

- Vai ficar bem com Sangô aqui? – Ela tornou a encará-lo.

- Sim, vou descansar até ela chegar.

- Okay, vou trabalhar então. – Ela o beijou no rosto e se levantou. – Inuyasha vai trazer pizza para a janta!

- Até de noite. – Suspirou e voltou para o ambiente quente dentro da casa, tentaria dormir novamente.

Algumas horas depois a casa, que se encontrava fechada e soturna, se preencheu por luz e sons. As cortinas e janelas foram abertas e, em um antigo quartinho, uma jovem morena falava ao celular. Sesshoumaru observava atento a nova sala de exercícios, o quartinho, antigamente era pequeno e escuro, mas tudo havia mudado. A jovem se virou para a porta e sorriu para o youkai, desligando o celular.

- Boa tarde Sesshoumaru.

- Boa tarde Sangô. – Atravessou a porta e entrou na sala, sentindo a ansiedade se retraindo. – Não é complicado você sair do hospital , vir até aqui e voltar para lá?

- Não. – O sorriso dela se abriu mais. – Fiz um acordo no hospital e de sexta-feira eu atendo na casa dos pacientes.

- Entendo. – Sentou-se em uma maca no centro do quarto. – Bem, eu prometi para Houshi que conversaria com você.

- Por favor, não faça isso. – O sorriso de Sangô se desvaneceu.

- Ele mudou, Sangô. – Trincou os dentes ao sentir a pressão em sua mão esquerda, mas a dor causada pela fisioterapia não era nada comparada com a da terapia. – Você não conhece ele ou como ele era.

- E agora você vai, teoricamente, me contar todas as maravilhosas qualidades que ele tem.

- Qualidades? – Riu por entre a dor do braço esquerdo. – Entenda, eu conheço Miroku há um bom tempo e ele sempre foi apaixonado pelo gênero feminino. Nós já passamos feriados em bares de strip-tease, ele era apaixonado, mas não tinha respeito algum pelas mulheres.

- Nossa Sesshoumaru, que bela história. – Ironizou.

- Não terminei, Sangô.

- Mas eu sei o que você vai falar. – A jovem suspirou. – Vai falar que ele mudou e que merece uma segunda chance.

- Ele realmente mudou, mas não por você. – Sorriu diante ao choque nos olhos dela. – Ele reencontrou uma amiga de infância, pelo o que ele conta, ele tinha feito uma promessa de se casar com ela e Koharu nunca esqueceu.

- Então Miroku já foi casado?

- Não, eles começaram a sair, mas Houshi nunca conseguiu sentir nada demais por ela. – Relaxou o braço esquerdo e seu sorriso desapareceu. – Eles acabaram terminando e Miroku percebeu o quanto as atitudes dele poderiam machucar os outros.

Sangô se afastou para pegar mais alguns instrumentos em sua maleta, Sesshoumaru se permitiu afundar naquelas lembranças. Naquela época já estava casado com Sara e Yume tinha pouco mais de um ano, sorriu ao se lembrar de como a esposa tinha discutido com Houshi e da forma como ela consolou o rapaz. Fora na mesma época que Hakudoushi se mudou para Kyoto e Kagome se mudou para o apartamento de Inuyasha.

- Nós falamos que ele tem uma "mão amaldiçoada". Não importa o quanto ele mude, sempre vai ter recaídas.

- Então eu devo dá-lo mais uma chance?

- Você faz o que você quiser. – Voltou a trincar os dentes pela dor no braço esquerdo. – Mas ele nunca sentiu o que ele sente por você.

O rosto da fisioterapeuta se tornou corado e um sorriso curvou seus lábios avermelhados, Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para o exercício que seu braço esquerdo realizava. Ficaram em um reflexivo silencio por cerca de dez minutos, observou o dia quente e iluminado através da janela e, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se aliviado por estar vivo. Mas foi apenas sentir aquela calmaria que sentiu raiva de si mesmo, como podia sentir-se feliz ou aliviado depois de tudo o que havia ocorrido?

- Bom, agora que você cumpriu sua promessa, como está se sentindo?

- Melhorando, apenas irritado...

- Irritado com o que? – Sangô o ajudou a se levantar para iniciarem o exercício com a perna.

- Começo a achar que o tolo do meu irmão, Higurashi e Houshi estão parando com suas vidas por minha causa. – Suspirou profundamente. – Hakudoushi faz o mesmo, em certa medida.

- E por que você acha isso?

- Inuyasha e Kagome dividem um apartamento no centro da cidade, mas eles passam todas as noites na minha casa. Houshi esta alugando a casa dele por passar mais tempo aqui do que lá.

- Você está esquecendo de Hakudoushi...

- Ele não gosta de me ver neste estado, mas também tem passado as noites aqui... menos ontem. Rin veio conversar com ele e Hakudoushi simplesmente foi embora com ela.

- Rin veio até aqui?

- Sim, mas apenas para conversar com Hakudoushi, ela parecia transtornada e ele não queria deixá-la sozinha.

- Entendo...

Passaram o resto da sessão em conversas banais, mas confortáveis, Sangô era uma boa pessoa, uma boa fisioterapeuta e, em um futuro próximo, grande amiga. No fim do dia, lá estavam Inuyasha, Kagome e Hakudoushi, prontos para distraí-lo , para cuidarem de Sesshoumaru. O youkai não conseguia entender que eles só queriam ajudar, mas aquilo o sufocava, sentia-se uma criança contrariada e a raiva o comia internamente, porém, seus olhos sempre se mostravam impassíveis.

No entanto, se recuperava.

_Filled with so much hatred__  
><em>_Such a tied game_

O fim de semana passou em uma torturante luta entre a raiva e a gratidão pelos amigos, que permaneciam em sua casa, não o deixando com um minuto de paz. Eles não estavam ali por Sesshoumaru, afinal, eles deviam saber que o youkai ia preferir ficar só e que a presença constante deles o sufocava. Eles estavam ali por seus próprios motivos, também tentavam enfrentar a perda de Sara e Yume.

Não queria lidar com o luto deles, queria sentir sua própria dor, queria refletir sobre aquela – que parecia tão longínqua – sessão de terapia. Precisava entender que ele não era o culpado, mas sua angustia e raiva o cegava. Precisava sair dali, pensar sem a pressão daqueles que o amavam. Se trocou e saiu, sem se despedir dos amigos. Pegou um taxi e parou no centro da cidade e vagou, andou até encontrar um parque vazio. Era uma ensolarada, mas fria, segunda-feira.

Sentia-se dividido por tudo aquilo e sua cabeça parecia querer explodir com tantos pensamentos e lembranças. Seu braço formigava, mas ao menos continuava a se recuperar, mesmo que lentamente, já sua perna estava melhor, ainda com os pinos. Não se importou com as mães e crianças o observando, apenas conseguia sentir o cheiro da grama, sentir os raios de sol, a falta de sua família e a culpa, aquela intensa e torturante culpa.

Ao levar os olhos ao relógio, não se surpreendeu ao perceber que o dia já tinha passado e que sua sessão com Rin começariam em vinte minutos. Levantou-se com dificuldade, sentindo todo o corpo dormente, mas ainda permanecia impassível, rígido. Pegou o taxi e não olhou para trás, em nenhum momento. Parou novamente em frente a aconchegante casinha verde, podia ver a esguia silhueta de Rin na janela, ela parecia arrumar a sala. Bateu levemente na porta e fora recebido por uma sorridente Rin.

- Boa tarde Sesshoumaru. – Abriu passagem para o homem.

- Boa tarde. – Sussurrou em resposta, enquanto entrava na sala de atendimento e sentava-se em uma poltrona.

- Antes de começarmos, eu queria me desculpar. – A psicóloga sorria sem graça, o que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

- Se desculpar pelo que? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Por ter invadido a sua casa e sequestrado Hakudoushi. – Rin sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao youkai.

- Não se preocupe.

- Foi anti-ético da minha parte e nunca acontecerá novamente.

- Acontece, Rin. – Estranhamente, Sesshoumaru abriu um meio-sorriso imperceptível.

- Bom, como tem passado?

- Não sei. – Desviou o olhar. – Me sinto estranhamente irritado e culpado.

Rin aguardou pacientemente Sesshoumaru continuar sua linha de pensamento, mas isso não ocorreu. Ele apenas observou indiferentemente os desenhos na parede, sabendo que Rin o observava com um doce sorriso nos lábios, ela não o irritava.

- Quer me contar o porquê tem se sentido assim ultimamente? – Ele voltou a encara-la ao ouvir a suave voz dela.

- Eu mesmo não entendo. – Admitiu contra a vontade. – A culpa é obviamente pelo acidente, mas a raiva... – Ajeitou-se na poltrona e refletiu por alguns segundos. – Eu sempre gostei de ficar sozinho, não me preocupar com ninguém, mas desde que o acidente aconteceu, eu não passei uma noite sozinho. Não sei se eles tem medo que eu me mate ou faça qualquer loucura, mas chega uma hora que irrita.

- Então você só sente a raiva quando está com a sua família?

- Minha família morreu. – Sesshoumaru não desviou o olhar. – As pessoas que sempre me aceitaram e ficavam realmente felizes em me ver morreram. – Percebeu que a psicóloga não desviou o olhar ou ficou chocada, apenas suspirou e continuou. – Acho que a raiva não é tanto por eles, mas pela constante vigilância e preocupação. Até mesmo com Hakudoushi, não é normal dele fazer essas coisas desnecessárias.

- O que aconteceu com você e sua família foi algo trágico, mas que não afeta apenas você. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Essa preocupação excessiva por parte deles nem deve ser por você, mas por eles mesmos. Você perdeu sua esposa e filha, mas eles perderam duas pessoas importantes para eles também.

- E eu sou obrigado a cuidar das feridas deles? – Respondeu ironicamente, mas com um forte tom de irritação.

- Você não é obrigado a nada.

- Sou apenas obrigado a vir nessas sessões de terapia. – Desta vez, ele permitiu que ela visse o sorriso dele, o que fez com que o sorriso de Rin ressurgisse. – A questão é que essas "reuniões" diárias são algo que eles mais precisam do que eu.

- Mas elas te fazem mal? – O sorriso desvaneceu.

- De certa forma, por isso que eu digo que são sentimentos estranhos... – Não entendia como conseguia falar livremente com a psicóloga, mas ela tinha um efeito calmante. – Eu cresci excluído da minha família e, de repente, as mesmas pessoas que permitiam que eu me excluísse, passam a ir todos os dias em casa. A raiva surge por me lembrar dessa época e saber que, agora que eles precisam de mim, eles estão lá... porém, agora eu tenho a chance de realmente conhecê-los.

- Então você nunca se interessou em se aproximar deles? Mesmo depois de tantos anos?

- Achei que lidaríamos com a minha raiva hoje. – Sesshoumaru falou francamente.

- E quem disse que não estamos lidando?

Aquele sorriso enigmático de Rin o surpreendeu. Maldita. Sesshoumaru sempre fora perfeito em ler as pessoas, nunca esteve no lugar da pessoa que está sendo analisada e era estranho, beirava a tortura psicológica. Estava tão ligado as suas emoções e lembranças no momento que nem mesmo havia parado para refletir no que estava acontecendo, mas Rin tinha razão.

- Na semana passada eu contei sobre minha infância e isso fez com que eu pensasse muito. – Falou depois de alguns minutos. – Eu queria ser a ovelha negra da família, esse era meu objetivo e a única pessoa que tentou "mudar o meu destino" foi Izayoi. Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku se mantinham afastados de mim e Hakudoushi sempre apoiava as loucuras que eu tinha em mente.

- Você enterrou esses sentimentos por todo este tempo?

- O que eu deveria falar? – Ajeitou-se novamente na poltrona de forma impaciente. – Que a culpa de eu ter me tornado assim é deles? Isso é injusto e eu sei que eu posso ser insensível, frio, mas eles precisam de mim.

- E você precisa deles. – Rin voltou a sorrir docemente. – Mas para que vocês possam se ajudar, você tem que começar a falar e não só comigo. Além disso, você tem que aceitar de quem a culpa realmente é...

- Eu sei que a culpa é minha. – A olhou de forma nervosa, odiava ser o culpado.

- Você precisa entender o que fazer agora para diminuir esta culpa, pois pelo o que eu estou entendendo, sua raiva não é por eles. O objetivo da sua raiva, no meu ponto de vista, é contra você mesmo.

Sesshoumaru agora sabia e sentia-se aliviado ao perceber aquela dura verdade. Rin, sorrindo, se levantou da poltrona e abriu a porta do pequeno consultório, sendo seguida por um olhar intrigado do youkai, ainda faltavam vinte minutos da sessão.

- Vamos acabar mais cedo hoje? – Perguntou se levantando.

- Não, mas eu tive uma ideia.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Ele a seguiu até o quintal no fundo da pequenina casa verde. O sol ainda estava se pondo, tornando o céu alaranjado, mas o que surpreendeu foi a beleza e simplicidade daquele pequeno recanto. Era gramado, com poltronas confortáveis e uma iluminação suave, olhou para a psicóloga impressionado, afinal, numa cidade grande como aquela, era raro pessoas ainda terem quintais. Ela ainda sorria, o que permitia que tudo não parecesse tão profissional ou obrigatório. Sesshoumaru sentou-se em uma das poltronas, ao olhar para a porta Rin havia sumido.

Conseguiu sorrir naquele pequeno momento. A raiva havia sumido, assim como a dor da perda, que já estava se desvanecendo. Não queria que aquela dor fosse embora, ou a culpa, pois era como se aqueles sentimentos fossem a única coisa que o ligava a Sara e Yume e abrir mão daquilo? Permitir que sua vida seguisse o rumo? Era como se elas não tivessem sido importantes e, o pior de tudo? Tinha medo de contar aquilo para Rin e receber a confirmação de que não tinha problema se sentir melhor, que não tinha problema seguir em frente. Foi quando voltou a olhar para a porta e constatou que a psicóloga realmente estava mudando sua vida.

Rin o observava silenciosa, calma e com aquele tentador sorriso doce. Não queria interromper as reflexões do youkai, então se manteve afastada, nos fundos, esperando que a terapia estivesse fazendo algum efeito. Era tão estranho conseguir ler aquilo por um simples olhar, mas Sesshoumaru entendia e conseguiu se sentir feliz de alguma forma, feliz por saber que, mesmo sendo um paciente, ela se importava genuinamente. A psicóloga voltou a se mover em direção as poltronas, fazendo com que ele notasse a beleza pura da pequena mulher e sentir-se extremamente desconfortável com tal pensamento.

- Aqui fora é mais tranquilo. – Ela começou, deixando uma bandeja com chá e xícaras na mesa que os separava. – Não é comum, mas parecia que você precisava de um pouco de ar puro.

- Tem certeza que não lê mentes?

A risada dela era diferente de qualquer coisa que já ouviu e era ainda mais contagiante que a risada de Sara. Observou o rosto avermelhado dela, os olhos fechados e a mão cobrindo os lábios avermelhados e sentiu um estranho medo, a mulher a sua frente era extremamente sedutora.

- Essa necessidade de ar puro era pela raiva? – Rin falou após alguns minutos.

- Também, acho que pensei muito no passado, na minha vida antes de conhecer Sara. Não sei, olhar para trás e ver tudo o que aconteceu, eu já não sou mais aquela pessoa e não suportaria fazer o que ele fez.

- Então além de fechado, como você era?

- Eu não te contei toda a minha história... – Agora o temor era por revelar aquela parte obscura de sua vida e ser julgado.

- Se você não quiser contar, eu vou entender. – Rin serviu o chá sorrindo. – Você deve me contar quando estiver preparado.

- Acho que estou preparado. – Ele sorriu imperceptivelmente e pegou uma das xícaras.

Olhou novamente para o céu, que começava a se encher de estrelas, não se preocupou se o tempo de sua sessão havia acabado ou não, a questão é que estava pronto. Pronto para compartilhar com alguém um capitulo de sua vida que não se permitia olhar. Voltou a olhar para Rin, que também olhava para o céu calmamente, começava a ver o que Hakudoushi havia visto nela e sentiu-se novamente estranho.

- Quando eu era adolescente, passei pelo meu momento de revolta, como todos. – Começou, sendo observado pela psicóloga. – Não sei, talvez eu quisesse chamar a atenção do meu pai ou talvez fosse uma forma de extravasar toda a raiva que eu sentia. A questão é que eu acabei fazendo parte de uma gangue e por isso eu fui mandado tantas vezes para a policia. A medida que o tempo passou, eu fui crescendo dentro dessa gangue e fazendo trabalhos cada vez mais horríveis, me tornei uma pessoa que me enojava.

- E como saiu disso?

- Sai com a ajuda de Izayoi e Hakudoushi, conheci Sara na mesma época. – Baixou a cabeça. – As coisas começaram a ficar muito complicadas, eu saia de casa na sexta-feira e voltava apenas na quarta, brigava muito... ainda tenho pesadelos dessa época. – Tomou um gole do chá e percebeu que os olhos castanhos de Rin continuavam tranquilos como sempre, sem uma sombra de julgamento.

- Você mudou por eles ou por si mesmo?

- No começo por eles, a culpa começou a ficar maior do que a raiva. – Não conseguia mais encara-la. – Mas comecei a me envolver mais com Sara e quis mudar, mas não é fácil. Deixar para trás todos aqueles sentimentos e tentar ser algo a mais.

- Pelo que eu estou entendendo, ao invés de lidar com tudo o que você sentia, você simplesmente os enterrou e tentou se recriar?

- Teoricamente...

- Talvez por isso você continue tendo pesadelos e sentindo tanta raiva. – Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos âmbares para a psicóloga, que tomava um pouco de chá. – A perda de Sara e Yume trouxeram uma grande dor, com isso, você pode ter desenterrado – inconscientemente – todos os rancores e erros que queria esquecer.

- E o que eu devo fazer então?

- Tente sentir e confrontar seus temores. – Ela pousou a xícara na mesa e sorriu. – A dificuldade em mudar é conseguir lidar e integrar as partes negativas da sua personalidade e da sua história no que você deseja ser. Se você simplesmente enterrar o que não é aceitável em você, tudo o que você vai estar fazendo será usar uma mascara.

- Mas eu sou bom em usar mascaras.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – Ela sorriu divertida.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se, mas sorriu. Rin estava se mostrando uma mulher surpreendente, uma pessoa inacreditável, isso porque ele nem mesmo queria contato com ela no inicio de tudo. Invejou seu primo por estar com ela, mas calou aquela pequena voz irritante, apenas ouvindo a voz de que sentir aquilo era errado, era uma desonra pela memória de Sara e Yume. Seu celular tocou, o que despertou de todos os devaneios. Percebeu que sua sessão havia se estendido por mais de uma hora.

- Acho que passamos um pouco do horário... – Comentou.

- Então nos vemos na quarta? – Rin se levantou e passou os longos dedos pelo vestido branco.

Acompanhou o youkai até a porta da casa e, pela primeira vez, se surpreendeu com uma atitude dele. Ao se despedirem, ele a beijou no rosto, algo que nunca esperava que ele fizesse, mas Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu com a expressão surpresa da psicóloga. Afastou-se da casa sentindo-se mais leve do que poderia imaginar.

Aquilo parecia mais do que certo.

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of__  
><em>_I've chased down all my demons__  
><em>_I see you do the same_

- Onde você estava? – Kagome perguntou irritada ao ver Sesshoumaru entrando na casa.

- Na terapia?

- Você passou o dia inteiro no consultório de Rin, então? – Porque tinha a impressão de que Kagome agia como mãe?

- Não, Kagome. Eu precisava sair um pouco e, depois, fui na terapia. – Falou cansado.

- E demorou quase duas horas lá? – A jovem parecia mais calma.

- Não sei, acho que sim... Enfim, vou jantar e deitar, não comi nada o dia inteiro...

Ainda ouviu Kagome reclamando na sala de entrada, mas foi para a cozinha, claramente ignorando a amiga. Um estranho sentimento de culpa se apossou dele ao relembrar o doce sorriso da psicóloga, ela era tão diferente de Sara. Amava sua esposa mais do que tudo, mas não podia negar que o sorriso de Sara escondia algo malicioso. Comeu algo direto da geladeira e subiu para seu quarto, tirou a roupa cansadamente e deitou na cama que, anteriormente, dividia com sua esposa.

Afastou a imagem frágil de Rin e lembrou-se da imagem feroz de Sara no tribunal, ou o sorriso infantil de Yume. A verdade é que sentia mais falta de Yume com sua girafa de pelúcia do que de qualquer outra coisa, a morte dela deixou um imenso vazio, sua vida havia perdido o sentido. Todo o seu trabalho, daquele dia em diante, não tinha propósito. Não percebeu, mas chorava. Cobriu o rosto com suas grandes mãos e acabou por adormecer.

Sonhou e, em seu sonho, conseguia sentir a imensa e esmagante raiva, era o mesmo pesadelo de todas as noites. Ouvia a voz de Sara, cantando aquela tola musica do radio, a risada de Yume e os gritos. Os gritos eram a maior tortura. Piscou e o cenário mudou, era aquele beco escuro de tantos anos atrás e, novamente, suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue. O corpo... deuses... o corpo no chão...

Acordou suando frio, ao menos não havia gritado. Suspirou profundamente, mas a raiva ainda estava lá e ainda mais forte, era desesperador. Precisava dar vazão para aquela raiva, não suportaria viver com aquilo. Pegou o primeiro objeto que viu e o jogou contra a parede, o som era ensurdecedor, mas abafava a ira. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, jogando outros objetos contra a parede, até que sentiu o porta-retratos em suas mãos, a foto em família. Abriu os olhos e sentiu as lagrimas ao ver os sorrisos felizes de Sara, Yume e, até mesmo, o seu.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru! – A porta fora aberta por Jaken, que era seguido por Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Sim? – Virou o rosto para as sombras tentando esconder as lágrimas.

- Bem... – Kaede reparou nos objetos quebrados no chão. – Não é nada... – Sentiu o tom da pena e se levantou.

- Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku, precisamos conversar. Chamem Hakudoushi, Taishou e Izayoi. – Se levantou, ainda de costas. – Agora, saiam.

Terça-feira passou lentamente. Havia passado o dia trancado em seu escritório estudando os casos que Bokuseno havia lhe passado, se aprofundar no trabalho não lhe deu espaço para planejar a reunião familiar que ocorreria a noite. Sufocou a ansiedade com os complexos e complicados casos, fez anotações, ligações, marcou encontros com clientes, fez o possível para não pensar na família, mas, o estranho, é que retirava certa coragem ao se lembrar do doce sorriso da psicóloga.

Tentou se afundar no trabalho pelo tempo que conseguiu, mas o dia passou tão rápido que se surpreendeu quando Jaken veio lhe avisar que os familiares haviam chego e o esperavam na sala. Se levantou, sentindo o braço dormente e pinicando e sorriu ao perceber que o dia inteiro ele não sentiu a sombra do acidente sobre si. Não havia sentido nada, nem as dores físicas ou emocionais. Tomou um breve banho, colocou uma roupa qualquer e desceu. Logo o nervosismo se apossou dele.

- Boa noite. – Falou calmamente, escondendo todos os temores que o atormentavam. – Peço desculpas por tê-los chamado tão urgentemente, sei que são ocupados. – Izayoi sorriu em resposta.

- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru. – Taishou falou seriamente. – Sabemos que tem sido difícil para você.

- Hoje não gostaria de falar sobre o acidente. – Apontou para o sofá e finalmente percebeu a presença de Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagome. – Vou falar com eles primeiro, se quiserem, o videogame está na sala de TV.

Esperou pacientemente os três saírem da sala, Taishou e Izayoi se sentaram no sofá, lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Um fino sorriso escapou de seus secos lábios. _Sede..._ Não se sentou, andou até a mesinha de bebidas e se serviu de uma dose de whisky, olhou para o pai e madrasta e serviu uma dose para Taishou e uma taça de vinho suave para Izayoi. Entregou as bebidas e se sentou em uma poltrona, não sabia como começar, então tomou um gole para lhe dar coragem. _Whisky e um doce sorriso... _

-Eu sempre senti muita raiva. – Começou desconfortavelmente. – Muita culpa também. – Respirou profundamente e colocou o copo de whisky na mesinha ao seu lado. Riu nervosamente. – Eu me culpo por tudo o que acontece. Me culpei pela morte da minha mãe, me culpei por não ser o filho que você queria que eu fosse e, principalmente, eu me culpei pelo acidente. A minha real culpa é pela raiva que eu senti, é por ter me afastado e ter tido ações que afastassem vocês. E eu peço perdão, especialmente para você Izayoi.

Levantou os olhos e encontrou o rosto molhado da madrasta, que chorava silenciosamente, e um pequeno sorriso de seu pai. Não era aquela a reação que esperava. Respirou profundamente uma segunda vez, reunindo a pouca coragem que lhe restava.

- Eu errei, sou culpado de muitas coisas, mas minha esposa e minhas filhas morreram. É uma pena pensar que elas precisaram morrer para que eu finalmente entendesse que eu não sou o culpado de tudo, que eu também posso ser bom. Parte da minha família morreu, mas a outra ainda esta viva e eu não desejo passar o resto dos meus dias me culpando por não ter tentado. Eu sei que vai ser um processo demorado, mas eu quero tentar. Quero conhecê-los, quero me aproximar e quero ser filho de vocês, coisa que eu nunca aceitei. Este acidente mudou minha vida por completo e eu tenho que reconstruir tudo novamente, por que não começar com a minha família?

Izayoi sorriu por entre as lagrimas, deixou a taça de vinho no chão, se levantou e abraçou Sesshoumaru. Taishou continuava sorrindo e o filho conseguiu ler em seus lábios algo como: _Vamos tentar._ Sem aviso prévio, sentiu os braços de Kagome o enlaçando também e as figuras de Inuyasha e Miroku ao lado do pai, sorte. Não teria coragem de falar mais alguma coisa.

Esta noite conseguiria dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

Quarta-feira chegou pontualmente no consultório da psicóloga. Rin ainda não havia chego do hospital, então sentou nos pequenos degraus que separavam a entrada da calçada e ficou observando os pedestres. A vida parecia mais simples sem toda aquela raiva acumulando dentro de si, mas a culta em relação à Sara e Yume prevalecia. Tentava encontrar soluções em sua mente, se tivesse prestado mais atenção à estrada, ou ter mudado de faixa, mas de que tudo aquilo valia? O acidente ainda aconteceu e sua família morreu, ficar preso naqueles pensamentos apenas lhe angustiavam ainda mais, porém, não conseguia ignorar aquelas ideias, bloquear aquela vil voz que lhe soprava no ouvido.

Começou a prestar atenção nos pedestres e a figura miúda da psicóloga se sobressaia das pessoas comuns, sim, ela era comum, mas estava se tornando tão importante que era difícil confundi-la. Rin não sorria enquanto andava, parecia mais séria do que o normal, mas continuava adorável. Sesshoumaru não sorriu ao vê-la, mas sentiu-se mais calmo. Ela levantou os olhos castanhos para ele e sorriu sincera.

- Estou muito atrasada? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele se levantava com dificuldade.

- Não. – Sua voz era fria, mas não a chocou. Abriu espaço para que Rin pudesse abrir a porta e a seguiu para o consultório.

- Quer se sentar no jardim como na sessão passada? – Sua voz era doce.

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru segurou o sorriso que seus lábios queriam dar.

- Vou fazer um chá e já começamos.

Rin saiu e deixou Sesshoumaru na entrada para o jardim, foi quando ele se permitiu sorrir. As vozes insistiam que aquilo era errado, que sentir-se aliviado ou feliz era uma desonra à imagem de sua família, entretanto, ignorou as pequenas vozes. Precisava seguir em frente e superar, mas não esquecer. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas no meio do jardim e ouviu as vozes se calando, lentamente, mas era tranquilizante. Aquele era o lugar que se sentia a salvo do mundo, a salvo de si mesmo.

Levantou os olhos e notou que Rin servia o chá, silenciosa, preocupada em não atrapalhar os pensamentos do youkai. Deuses, a presença dela lhe fazia bem, o mantinha são e ela tinha que ser tão bela? Não, eram as vozinhas o enganando para fazê-lo sentir-se mais culpado. Mas ela se sentou, olhou para Sesshoumaru e sorriu. Não eram as vozes, era a verdade, Rin era o que precisava no momento, a única coisa positiva e certa no caos que era seu mundo.

- Como está se sentindo hoje? – Ela perguntou, calma como sempre.

- Melhor. – Sesshoumaru permitiu-se sorrir sutilmente. – Na segunda-feira eu cheguei transtornado em casa, tive pesadelos e assustei todos. Nisso eu convoquei uma reunião familiar na terça-feira e comecei a resolver meu passado.

- E como foi isso?

- Taishou e Izayoi viajaram para me escutar, contei tudo o que discutimos aqui. – Desviou o olhar e pegou a xícara de chá. – Eles me aceitaram. Izayoi e Kagome choraram, mas tudo correu bem.

- Entendo. – Rin pegou a outra xícara e bebericou o chá quente. – Como você sentiu durante essa conversa?

- Eu estava nervoso, pensei em desistir, mas fui me acalmando. – Sesshoumaru nunca poderia revelar que fora o sorriso de Rin que lhe dera forças. – Mas em relação a isso eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer, me aproximar de novo, manter contato. A raiva esta mais acalmada, mas ando me sentindo estranho...

- Estranho?

- As vezes... é difícil... – Suspiro e tomou o chá, tentando acalmar a crescente ansiedade. – É como se eu não pudesse mais ser feliz. Fico tentando encontrar formas de solucionar o que aconteceu com Sara e Yume, assim como solucionei minha relação familiar, só que eu não posso... Nunca vou ter a chance de melhorar com elas e todas as vezes que eu me sinto bem, penso em tudo o que eu não poderei ser para elas e isso...

Parou. Não podia, simplesmente não podia deixar Rin entrar e conhecer todos os seus obscuros segredos. Não era justo, Sara nunca havia chegado tão longe quanto aquela psicóloga e Yume nunca teria a chance. Por que Sara e Yume perderam a chance e deram aquilo para uma desconhecida? Não percebeu que tremia, nem mesmo que olhava irritado para a inocente xícara de chá. Não sentia-se bem.

E Rin o olhou, os olhos castanhos brilhavam de preocupação e encorajamento. Ela era... de Hakudoushi. Rin sempre seria apenas sua psicóloga, não teria a chance de tê-la como sua amiga, como parte de sua vida. Ela nunca iria comer pizza e jogar videogame com Sesshoumaru, Rin se tornou a pessoa em que mais confiava, mas sua relação iria acabar e ela seguiria em frente, se esqueceria dele. Aquilo também não era justo.

- Sesshoumaru? – Ela sussurrou calmamente. O youkai a olhou friamente. – No que esta pensando?

- No quão injusto esta situação é. – Seu timbre era distante.

- Qual situação?

- Você. – Sussurrou sem notar, Rin sorriu desconfortável.

- Eu? – Sesshoumaru a olhou surpreso.

- Sim. – O youkai baixou a cabeça. – Eu venho aqui, te conto tudo, absolutamente tudo, confio em você. Quando acabar, eu vou perder uma pessoa que esta se tornando importante para mim.

- Nós vamos lidar com isso quando a hora chegar, o importante é você vivenciar e passar pelo luto.

- Não quero que a hora chegue. – Não conseguia encara-la. – Agora que aceitei a terapia, percebi que não quero uma psicóloga, quero uma amiga, o que é ridículo.

- Não acho que seja ridículo, mas é algo que teremos que passar. – A face de Rin era séria.

- Como as coisas deverão ser depois disso? – Sesshoumaru a encarou com raiva. – Se você se casar com Hakudoushi eu não poderei estar no casamento? Nas reuniões familiares eu não vou poder falar com você? Isso é injusto, ter que fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

- São muitas as alternativas, mas lidaremos com isso quando a hora chegar. – A expressão da psicóloga foi suavizando. – Temos que nos focar no que está acontecendo agora e esperar para ver como o fim da nossa relação vai acontecer.

- Mas é isso o que está acontecendo agora. – Respondeu rispidamente. – Quando fui conversar com meus pais, foi em você que pensei, pensei em todas as coisas que conversamos e no quanto você me dá forças para continuar.

- Eu não fiz nada, quem fez foi você. – Sussurrou.

- Quando eu penso em você ou no que estamos fazendo aqui, eu me sinto mal, por que é você que me dá forças para superar a morte de Sara e Yume. Me sinto mal por pensar em você e não nelas.

- É natural sentir-se assim ao pensar em alguém que não seja sua família.

- Não, não é natural. – Suspirou cansadamente. – Só me sinto assim quando penso em você.

- Você quer que eu te indique outra pessoa?

_Pretty, pretty, please if you ever, ever, feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me_

Seria mais fácil daquela maneira? Simplesmente se afastar de Rin e do lento progresso que faziam? A verdade era que sentia-se confortável ali, em meio a um belo jardim florido, tomando o chá quente que lhe acalmava. Sentiu sua raiva diminuindo e um triste sorriso cruzou em seus lábios. Olhou para Rin e percebeu que tudo aquilo havia a entristecido, aquele não era o seu objetivo, mas não conseguiu conter todas aquelas palavras e sentimentos.

- É complicado. – Voltou a falar serenamente. – Quero continuar com você. Eu estou conseguindo fazer coisas que eu não fazia e, na maior parte do tempo, me sinto bem. Não posso impedir o que penso ou sinto, porém, às vezes é difícil falar tudo isso pra você.

- Nossa situação é realmente complicada, mas somos adultos e somos capazes de resolver tudo. – Ela finalmente sorriu. – Não quero que me esconda nada, okay?

- Sim senhora. – Sesshoumaru responde sarcasticamente.

- Como tem dormido?

- Mal... O remédio que Mukotsu me passou para dormir é forte, e eu consigo dormir na maioria das noites, mas me sinto mal ao acordar. Sinto como se alguma coisa estivesse errada, sabe? – Voltou a tomar o chá. – Me sinto desconfortável, pesado e, às vezes, vazio.

- Mas você sonha quando toma os remédios?

- Não, talvez, se eu sonhasse, eu saberia o porquê me sinto tão mal ao acordar. – Um triste sorriso escapou de seus lábios. – Eu li a bula, sei que é um dos efeitos colaterais, mas algo esta me falando que não é apenas isso.

- Se você esta pensando assim, provavelmente não é apenas um efeito colateral. – Rin sorriu para ele. – É difícil para você falar tão francamente sobre você mesmo, não é?

- Sempre é, mas é algo que eu realmente preciso fazer, não? Exorcizar os demônios que estão em mim?

- Exorcizar? Não... – Ela riu baixamente. – Os demônios fazem parte de você, a ideia é entende-los, saber o que eles significam e usa-los.

- Isso sim deve ser difícil.

- Você supera suas dificuldades, por que não essa?

- Uma coisa é simplesmente falar, outra é confrontar... saber o que sou exatamente.

- E o que você é exatamente? – Rin o encarou com um sorriso no rosto e bebeu seu chá.

Sesshoumaru não sabia responder. Aquilo era terrível, sempre teve em sua mente coisas tão bem estruturadas e, agora, aquele vazio. Sempre fora o Sesshoumaru delinquente, ou Sesshoumaru advogado, Sesshoumaru marido, Sesshoumaru pai... o que era agora?

- Se eu falar que não sei, seria isso algo ruim? – Falou seriamente.

- Não. – O sorriso nunca a abandonava? – Isso significa que você tem um longo trabalho pela frente. O nosso objetivo é o processo de luto, mas podemos trabalhar nisso depois, em conhecer a si mesmo. É algo necessário.

- Você realmente quer me ajudar com isso? Afinal, o seu foco é o trabalho com as crianças, não?

- Mas eu também trabalho com adultos e, trabalhando com crianças com câncer, aprendi a trabalhar muito bem com os pais em luto. – O sorriso triste de Rin cortava seu coração. – Faz tempo que eu não trabalho diretamente com adultos, porém, acredito que não perdi o jeito.

- Rin... – Falar o nome dela lhe causava arrepios. – Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho, mas eu não posso continuar. – Sesshoumaru se levantou irritadamente. – Sangô tinha razão e eu não quero ser apenas mais um louco que fica atrás da psicóloga. Espero que tudo de certo e podemos nos ver em reuniões familiares...

- Hakudoushi se foi. – Rin falou após alguns minutos de silencio. – Ele falou que estava começando a ficar sério demais e, ao mesmo tempo, ele recebeu uma proposta para viajar pela empresa. Ele não queria contar para ninguém...

- E quando ele vai viajar?

- Meia-hora atrás. – Ela se levantou também e Sesshoumaru percebeu que os olhos castanhos da psicóloga estavam marejados. – Ele falou que ligaria para você quando chegasse.

- Para onde ele foi?

- Ele não me disse. – E novamente o sorriso incrivelmente triste. – Acho que nosso adeus realmente chegou. Vou te indicar para um outro psicólogo, você tem feito um ótimo progresso e acho que seria bom continuar.

- Farei isso... – Sesshoumaru se aproximou e tomou a mão de Rin. – Como esta com tudo isso?

- Eu ficarei bem. O importante é a sua recuperação.

- Espero vê-la novamente, Rin. Tudo o que eu te disse é verdade, mas nossa relação esta ficando difícil para mim, essa proximidade é complicada demais.

- Quem sabe no futuro... podemos ser amigos algum dia, talvez...

Rin saiu para buscar o cartão de um colega seu, ainda não entendia que a causa da desistência de Sesshoumaru era a afeição que ele sentia por ela. Simplesmente acreditava que as complicações eram decorrentes de seu envolvimento com Hakudoushi e, mesmo que isso havia acabado, ela havia perdido Sesshoumaru. Ao voltar, Sesshoumaru ainda estava no jardim, apreciando pela ultima vez aquele lugar e foi quando ela o viu como homem pela primeira vez. Não era o Sesshoumaru paciente ou o primo de Hakudoushi, mas um belo homem, viúvo e que nunca poderia ter.

- Ligue para ele amanhã no fim da tarde, vou conversar com ele antes... ele é muito ocupado e sua agenda esta sempre cheia, mas se eu o recomendar, ele abrira um horário para você.

- Muito obrigada, Rin. – Sesshoumaru sorriu suavemente. – Então adeus... por enquanto.

- Adeus. – E ela também sorriu. Virou-se de costas e o levou para a entrada da casa.

Era quase absurdo pensar que nunca mais entraria naquela pequena e aconchegante casa verde, mas assim era melhor. A imagem de Rin o torturava e os sentimentos que nutria por ela o tornava miserável, precisava superar a morte de Sara antes de qualquer coisa, por a imagem de sua esposa também o assombrava. Mas ao apertar a mão da psicóloga na despedida, finalmente percebeu que ela chorava silenciosamente.

- Rin... – Tocou levemente o rosto dela.

- Me perdoe... muitas coisas aconteceram hoje e eu não esperava que nossa relação fosse terminar.

- Voltaremos a nos ver e, quem sabe, poderemos ser amigos.

- Isso seria bom.

E aconteceu. Sesshoumaru e Rin não sabem exatamente como aquilo poderia ocorrer e nem pensavam na total falta de ética e o quão completamente errado aquilo era, mas fora tão bom... Sesshoumaru havia abraçado a psicóloga, se afastaram, apertaram as mãos... mas então Sesshoumaru a puxou e, estranhamente, Rin o segurou, foi quando os lábios de ambos se encontraram. Ele a segurava fortemente e ainda assim delicadamente pela cintura, enquanto ela enlaçava o pescoço dele, acariciando sua nuca.

Ficaram naquela proximidade por um bom tempo.

* * *

><p>A demora foi absurda! Mas essa fic dá trabalho, muito trabalho... Como ela não é dividida normalmente por capitulos (são 4 capitulos em uma só postagem) fica meio complicado e bem trabalhoso, mas tento fazer o meu melhor.<p>

Espero que gostem deste 3º tomo e notem que as coisas finalmente começaram a acontecer!

E Debs, seu presente continua!

Beijos!


	4. 4º Tomo

**Fuckin' Perfect **

_By: Jubs._

_To: Debs-chan, por todos as reviews, pelo carinho e pela amizade._

_Music by: Pink_

* * *

><p><p>

** [4 º Tomo – O tempo separados]**

_"É necessário que as coisas acabem para que coisas novas aconteçam."_

**XIII**

Estranha e rapidamente um mês havia se passado. Os pinos na perna de Sesshoumaru haviam sido retirados, porém a dor e o desconforto faziam com que ele usasse uma bengala. Por ordem de Sangô, agora ele usava uma tala para manter o braço esquerdo imobilizado. Aquela demonstração de fraqueza o enfurecia, mas não tinha Rin para conversar sobre isso, apenas o colega que ela havia indicado. Não era a mesma coisa, mas ajudava. A verdade, a terrível verdade, era que sentia falta dela, dos sorrisos genuínos e do olhar acalorado. Mas precisava parar de pensar naquilo, não lhe fazia bem.

Havia passado o dia na empresa, arrumando os contratos que Naraku estava lidando. Não confiava nele, temia que as pequenas mudanças pudessem estragar os contratos e ligações que havia custado tanto a fazer, mas, a sua preocupação, quando chegou em casa, era a de servir uma dose generosa de whisky e observar as chamas que logo criaria em sua lareira. Parte da tarde havia passado em uma importante reunião, mas Bokuseno não o queria de volta completamente, mesmo sendo extremamente tedioso e mal estava trabalhando. O acordo se mantinha, ele poderia trabalhar em casa em alguns – pouquíssimos – casos e ir a reuniões importantes. Era como se apenas fosse uma atividade para fazê-lo se esquecer de toda a dor e sofrimento.

Mas nada mais do que planejava saia corretamente. Ao chegar a casa, a qual pensou estar vazia, escutou Inuyasha falando com a televisão em uma das salas. Amaldiçoou o irmão mentalmente. Caminhou com dificuldade até a sala de TV e encontrou Inuyasha com uma camiseta de time, uma caixa térmica lotada de gelo e cerveja. Estreitou o olhar quando o mais novo continuou a ignora-lo. Naraku havia o cansado durante todo o dia com a inutilidade de sua existência, agora teria que ouvir os gritos do irmão?

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Kagome me expulsou de casa por hoje, falou que eu grito muito durante o jogo. – Ele falou sem olhar para Sesshoumaru.

- Por que não foi para a casa de Houshi?

- Ué, ele ainda ta alugando a casa dele praquele casal lá...

- Tem razão... onde ele esta agora?

- Saiu com a Sangô, pediu para avisar que chegaria tarde. – Inuyasha olhou para o meio-irmão e sorriu. – Quer uma cerveja?

Preferia que Inuyasha não estivesse lá, preferia o whisky que o ajudaria a dormir, preferia acalmar seus ânimos olhando a madeira crepitar pelo fogo, mas era a primeira vez em muito tempo que tinha um tempo para conversar, interagir, melhor com o meio-irmão. Seu novo terapeuta havia lhe dito que era importante se aproximar de sua família, era uma forma de apoio e de lidar com tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Claro. – Ouviu sua voz indiferente ecoar pela sala, sem nem mesmo saber que havia dito alguma coisa.

Inuyasha sorriu e lhe jogou uma cerveja gelada. Toda aquela cena era irreal, suas principais lembranças com Inuyasha eram as constantes brigas, afinal, era muito fácil irritar o mais novo. Diferente dele, o meio-irmão sempre fora mais sensível a provocações. Aquela era uma boa mudança, não era? Pegou agilmente a cerveja com sua mão direita, sorriu sutilmente.

- Como foi a reunião? – Inuyasha estava voltado para a televisão, esperando os comentaristas terminarem a analise preliminar dos times, ansiando pelo começo da partida.

- Tediosa como sempre. – Sesshoumaru foi se sentindo mais confortável. Sentou-se ao lado do hanyou e esticou as pernas e as colocou sobre a mesa de centro.

- Elas nunca foram tediosas antes.

- Naraku estragou meus contratos, ele mal me deixou falar e, quando errava em alguma coisa, eu simplesmente não podia corrigi-lo. Ao menos não na frente dos clientes.

- Estragou como?

- Okay, ele não estragou. – Abriu um meio-sorriso triste. – Ele apenas não faz as coisas como eu faria.

- Perfeccionista. – Inuyasha falou divertido.

- Melhor do que não fazer nada o dia todo.

- Hey! Eu faço coisas durante o dia! – Mesmo que Sesshoumaru não tivesse o atacado, Inuyasha se irritou, só para não fugir muito de seus hábitos.

- Sei. – O youkai revirou os olhos. – Faz as compras para a casa, vive na frente da TV... quem disse que isso não é fazer nada?

- Idiota. – Inuyasha rosnou.

Sesshoumaru percebeu pela visão periférica que o mais novo pretendia jogar uma almofada nele, porém teve medo em acertar o braço do youkai. O meio-sorriso de Sesshoumaru se tornou em uma expressão triste. Nem mesmo poderia brigar com o irmão por agora ser fraco? Imperfeito? Inferior? Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, lutando para acalmar a ira que sentia sobre si mesmo. Aquilo iria passar, ele logo iria se recuperar. Abriu a lata e tomou um longo gole.

- Seu time vai perder hoje.

- Lógico que não! Temos os melhores jogadores do país!

- Só por isso, vou torcer pelo time contra. – Sorriu sadicamente. – Aposto 100 que fazemos um gol nos primeiros 5 minutos.

- Fechado. – Inuyasha sorriu em resposta. – Vou gastar tudo com lámem.

A partida havia começado e o silencio se propagou para todos os aposentos da casa, a única coisa a se escutar era o som do jogo e a conversa dos comentaristas. Inuyasha nem mesmo xingava quando seu time falhava em alguma coisa, o que era tranquilizador para Sesshoumaru, que apenas queria a calmaria naquela noite. Em menos de cinco minutos, o bairro inteiro conseguiu ouvir um grito de desgosto e uma risada maléfica.

- Paga agora ou depois, irmãozinho? – Inuyasha o olhou assassinamente.

Agora conseguia apreciar a falha em seu plano de passar uma noite em pura calmaria e alcoolismo. Havia se esquecido do quão divertido era tirar dinheiro do irmão, da competitividade entre os dois e do gênio explosivo do mais novo. Nunca havia realmente apreciado ou tentado se aproximar de Inuyasha, se recusava a acreditar que sentia inveja do mais novo, simplesmente por pensar que seu pai poderia ama-lo mais, pelo simples fato de ele não ter matado alguém, carregando o ódio do pai e dos avós. Mas isso fora antes, antes de sua conversa com Taishou e Izayoi, antes de conhecer Rin e mudar quase completamente sua visão de mundo.

O jogo prosseguiu com inúmeras apostas e era tão fácil, mas uma hora ele tinha que acabar. Logo, a consciência de que tudo aquilo era estranho e bizarro demais voltaria e talvez o sentimento incomodo que tinha perto de seus familiares voltasse com mais força. Porém, o youkai não queria voltar, queria que as coisas mudassem nem que fosse um pouco. Muitas coisas ficaram horríveis depois do acidente, ao menos alguma coisa podia ser boa, não é? Ou o mundo era tão injusto assim?

- Você me deve… quanto mesmo? – Sesshoumaru sorriu cinicamente, recebendo uma expressão zangada do irmão mais novo.

- 500… como vou contar isso pra Kagome agora?

- Vocês podem viver de lámem... pense pelo lado positivo.

- Kagome não aguenta mais comer isso...

- Você precisa buscar ajuda para acabar com esse vicio.

- Babaca. – Inuyasha se levantou. – Bom, tenho que ir para casa, mesmo que Kagome brigue comigo pelo horário.

- Idiota, pode dormir aqui. – Sesshoumaru falou ao se levantar também, saindo da sala sem esperar resposta do mais novo.

Inuyasha acabaria por dormir ali, o que era reconfortante.

_The whole world is scared so I swallow the fear__  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>

Subiu para seu quarto e deitou na cama, o sono demorava a chegar e não sabia onde estava seu remédio para dormir, porém, perdido em pensamentos, adormeceu. Adormeceu apenas para ser acordado por Inuyasha no inicio da manhã. Suava frio e os olhos do irmão beiravam ao desespero, mas não conseguia falar, era como se tudo fosse parte de um sonho. Inuyasha o soltou, voltando minutos depois para jogar água no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Enlouqueceu? – Falou por entre os dentes, enquanto secava o rosto com o lençol.

- Estou tentando te acordar a horas! – Inuyasha gritou. – Você estava se debatendo, gritando e nada do que eu fazia te acordava!

- Não me lembro de nada disso, vai ver quem estava tendo pesadelos era você.

- Ótimo. – O mais novo saiu impetuosamente do quarto.

Sesshoumaru não queria admitir que Inuyasha estava certo, de que os pesadelos haviam voltado e que os remédios já não tinham mais o efeito de antes. Não queria admitir para si mesmo de que continuava naquele lamentável estagio de fragilidade, tristeza e raiva. Era algo tão difícil que, mesmo quando esquecia por alguns minutos, tudo voltava e voltava pior. Rir e sentir-se bem geravam culpa, principalmente quando olhava para os retratos de sua família perdida. Enfim, ele seria sempre fraco.

Levantou-se e tomou um longo banho, mantendo cuidado para não movimentar o braço esquerdo, queria se curar para não mostrar aquela imagem de alguém quebrado, alguém imperfeito e vulnerável. Precisava ser forte novamente, ao menos no exterior, mesmo que precisasse mentir sobre como realmente estava. Inuyasha poderia ficar bravo e não falar mais com ele, porém eram um preço a se pagar, nunca fora apegado com o irmão mais novo, por que isso também precisava mudar?

Afinal, tudo havia mudado. Algumas coisas não podiam permanecer iguais? Era tão extremamente frustrante saber que ele nunca teve poder sobre nada, sobre seus sentimentos ou atos, sobre seu futuro e suas metas, pois se tivesse, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ele teria chego em casa e colocado Yume para dormir, teria uma breve discussão com Sara, mas logo fariam as pazes e, na manhã seguinte, ele iria trabalhar. A vida continuaria a ter um sentido.

Mas agora estava perdido em um mar revoltado e caótico, tudo o que ele havia feito depois do acidente não tinha sentido. Por que queria ficar melhor? Sara e Yume não estariam ali para ver o quanto ele havia melhorado, vê-lo realmente fazendo as pazes com Taishou e Izayoi, vendo ele se aproximar de Inuyasha e dos outros. Sesshoumaru já não tinha mais motivos para viver e isso era completamente novo e assustador.

Mesmo sem motivos, lá ele continuava. Vivo, atormentado, perseguido pelas suas próprias lembranças. Estava trabalhando tudo aquilo com o novo psicólogo, mas as coisas demoravam tanto para se modificar e melhorar e, mesmo que negasse, em meio a tantas coisas ruins em sua vida, uma parte de Sesshoumaru queria continuar. Sabia que nunca iria viver novamente, não depois de perder tudo, mas sobreviveria. Morreria extremamente idoso, sem ninguém por perto, seria aqueles senhores rabugentos que as crianças da vizinhança tem medo e isso era algo que não lhe dava tanto medo. O medo era pela vontade de querer morrer velho e com pessoas a sua volta, principalmente de estar com seus familiares.

Saiu do longo banho e conseguia ouvir Inuyasha reclamando na cozinha, a casa estava tão silenciosa que transformava qualquer suspirar do irmão em um grito. Colocou uma roupa leve e desceu, precisava se desculpar de alguma forma, tudo estava sendo muito estressante e Inuyasha queria ajudar, não era justo descontar todas as suas frustrações nele ou em seus amigos, havia aprendido aquilo. Na cozinha, Inuyasha brigava com a cafeteira, pois aparentemente ela não estava funcionando como deveria.

- Você esta fazendo isso errado. – Seu timbre era sutil e baixo.

- Eu sei fazer café. – Ele respondeu irritado.

- Minha maquina é diferente. – Sesshoumaru falou friamente, tirando o irmão do caminho e ligando a maquina corretamente.

- Feh... – Inuyasha deu de ombros e voltou a ignorar o irmão mais velho.

- Eu sei que está bravo comigo... Eu voltei a ter pesadelos e os remédios não estão ajudando.

- Vai falar com o psiquiatra? – Tentou manter o tom despreocupado.

- Se eu falar ele apenas vai me passar mais remédios. – Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima. – São demônios que eu tenho que enfrentar.

- A terapia tem ajudado?

- Tudo tem ajudado Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru sorriu sutilmente, mesmo não tendo sido percebido pelo irmão. Inuyasha colocou uma xícara de café na frente de Sesshoumaru e tentou preparar algo para comer, permitindo que o silencio pudesse invadir o ambiente. O cheiro de torradas começou a invadir o ambiente, porém, a atenção de ambos se voltaram ao ouviram passos cambaleantes pelo corredor e um leve cantarolar, poucos segundos depois Miroku apareceu sorridente na cozinha.

- Bom dia pessoas maravilhosas! – Ele falou enquanto servia café para si mesmo.

- Estava na Sangô até agora?

- Sim! Finalmente ela permitiu que eu entrasse em seu coração, em sua casa e em sua...

- Okay! Isso nós não precisamos saber! – Inuyasha quase gritava, com o rosto completamente avermelhado.

- Como você é ingênuo e inocente... – Miroku o olhava com reprovação.

- Cala a boca! – Inuyasha gritou completamente corado. – Não sou nada disso! Só não preciso saber das suas intimidades!

- Demorou tanto assim, Houshi? – Sesshoumaru tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. – Pela sua fama, achei que você conseguiria algo assim muito mais facilmente.

- Sangô que é muito difícil... não tinha o que fazer além de esperar, não é? – O moreno não conseguia sair do estado de extrema alegria, sentou-se na frente do youkai.

- Se você estragar isso Houshi, vou mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos. – A voz do youkai era fria.

- Ela vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos, Sesshoumaru… você vai ver. – Ele sorriu feliz consigo mesmo.

- Sei...

- Por que esta protegendo Sangô dessa forma? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso.

- Porque, de certa forma, ela entrou pra nossa disfuncional pequena família e também, se Miroku magoar ela, ela vai acabar descontando em mim durante a fisioterapia. – Explicou calmamente.

- Então somos uma pequena família? – O mais novo abriu um meio sorriso.

- Não se esqueça do disfuncional. – Sesshoumaru respondeu em um curto sussurro enquanto se levantava. Pegou a bengala que repousava ao lado da mesa.

- Vai descansar? – Miroku o observou enquanto ele se encaminhava para fora da cozinha.

- Sim, não dormi direito.

- Parece que os remédios estão perdendo os efeitos. – Inuyasha comentou...

- Entendo... bom descanso, Sesshoumaru. – Miroku sorriu para o amigo, tentando disfarçar o olhar preocupado.

A questão não era nem mais os medicamentos, mas os pesadelos... Tudo aquilo era extremamente cansativo, principalmente o sentimento de indescritível tristeza e desolação. Sentia-se perdido, se afogando, como se nada mais faria sentido. A verdade era que havia perdido o seu lugar no mundo e aquilo ficava tão evidente quando abria seus olhos e encarava Sara, sabendo que a imagem dela o perseguiria para sempre. O que não podia contar era que durante toda aquela simples conversa, sua esposa estava encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, o encarava deprimida, mas ainda sorria.

Seguiu pelo corredor, temendo ouvir comentários dos dois que permaneciam na cozinha. Fechou-se para qualquer outro estimulo que não fosse o olhar e sua própria debilitante mobilidade. Odiava sentir dor em todos os seus passos, mas a bengala ajudava de certa forma, principalmente por continuar mancando. Nada daquilo era fácil, mas estava se acostumando. Porém, por mais que fosse rotineiro, ainda machucava seu orgulho, até quando olhava para trás e via a imagem de Sara encostada na parede do corredor.

Aquela tortura nunca chegaria ao fim?

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

Em seu quarto, ela o esperava sentada na cama e não era como antes. Ela não lia um livro ou penteava os longos cabelos como se fosse apenas uma lembrança, porém, mostrava-se simplesmente sentada, contemplando o vazio de sua vida que não existia mais, que nunca mais iria existir e era exatamente como Sesshoumaru se sentia. Seria loucura iniciar uma conversa? Tentar afogar suas magoas enquanto abraçava a imagem de sua esposa que agora desvanecia? Nem mesmo percebeu que havia fechado a porta atrás de si.

Lembrou-se da chegada do hospital, de como havia desmoronado segurando uma estúpida girafa de pelúcia e como Rin não pensou duas vezes em ir até lá para apenas segurar suas mãos. Mas Rin já não estava mais lá e talvez nunca mais a visse novamente. Ao encarar o rosto distante de Sara, o sentimento de culpa caiu por sobre sua cabeça, nunca deveria ter beijado Rin. Nunca deveria ter sentido algo mais do que respeito pela psicóloga e agora a imagem do, até então, amor de sua vida fazia com que tudo parecia pior.

O desejo, os instintos, a vontade de não querer ficar só novamente eram insuportáveis e acabou fazendo exatamente o que Sangô havia tentado avisar. E era tão recente ainda, a cicatriz e as marcas de sua vida passada com Sara ainda eram visíveis que simplesmente não conseguia suportar pensar na psicóloga, pois ao pensar e lembrar, era como manchar a vida feliz e todo o amor que sentia pela esposa, por sua família e sua vida. E mesmo ao olhar para a possível alucinação de Sara sentada na cama, era como uma apunhalada em seu peito, pois todas as vezes que sentia a tristeza tomando conta, era olhar para frente que a via, sempre que sentia alguma melhora emocional, fechava os olhos e lá estava ela.

Tudo aquilo era insuportável e o sobrecarregava e Sesshoumaru não era do tipo que chorava facilmente ou revelava o que realmente passava em sua mente. Mas diante de tudo, a única coisa que queria fazer frente aquela imagem era permitir transparecer tudo o que não podia. Queria sentar-se ao lado de Sara e abraça-la, pedir perdão por todos os erros e implorar que ela voltasse, porém aquilo não era possível e nunca mais seria. Tentou se controlar, mas sentia as lágrimas se aproximando, mas não se permitiu derruba-las. E ela sorriu e indicou um lugar ao seu lado. Estava enlouquecendo.

- Não, você não esta enlouquecendo. – E ela sorriu.

- Eu estou, você não é real. – Não conseguia se aproximar.

- Quem disse?

- Eu estou dizendo. Isso é apenas mais uma alucinação, principalmente por que espíritos não existem.

- Mas eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Isso é tudo fruto da minha imaginação. – Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando se enganar de que aquilo, aquela conversa, era algo real.

- Sempre tem que ser o racional, a pessoa que ganha todos os argumentos... – Ela riu. – Por que simplesmente não aproveita esse pequeno momento que temos juntos?

- Por que ele não é real, Sara. – Baixou a cabeça. – Eu quero que seja, eu quero poder vê-la novamente, mas é impossível.

- Estamos conversando agora...

- Eu devo estar falando sozinho.

- É possível, ou espíritos realmente existem. – Sara mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Se acredita nisso, está mais louca do que eu.

- Sesshoumaru... – Ouvi-la sussurrando seu nome era a pior tortura.

Aquilo era mais do que podia suportar. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre uma poltrona, precisava manter sua distancia de Sara, sabia que a proximidade apenas causaria maior dano em seu estado mental e emocional. Em um piscar de olhos, Sara havia mudado sua posição na cama, estava agora deitada de bruços, com a cabeça repousando sobra as delicadas e pálidas mãos. Aquela imagem tão simples e doce fez com que Sesshoumaru novamente duvidasse de sua sanidade, tendo a saudade tirar-lhe o ar.

- Por que esta fazendo isso comigo? – Perguntou em um fraco sussurro.

- Você esta fazendo isso consigo mesmo, meu querido... Sou apenas o fruto da sua imaginação.

- Não quero nada disso, Sara.

- Mas uma parte sua quer me ver e falar comigo... Mas o que exatamente essa parte quer me falar?

- Se você é só fruto da minha imaginação, você já sabe de tudo.

- E qual é a graça nisso? Pode ser terapêutico falar tudo o que sente para sua esposa, não?

- Terapêutico seria dormir pelo resto da minha vida. – O youkai não controlou o tom ríspido.

- Você endureceu tanto assim que nem mesmo consegue me encarar ou sorrir?

- Você morreu, Sara. Esperava que eu estivesse bem, que tivesse superado tudo isso? – Levantou os olhos para ela, mas o sorriso da mulher a sua frente não se mostrava abalado frente à raiva que ele transmitia.

- Não... mas que ao menos tentasse seguir em frente. Esse sempre foi o seu problema, sempre tão apegado no passado que nem mesmo consegue encarar as novas possibilidades que se abrem na sua frente. Você acha que não merece nada de bom e acaba cometendo erros ou conflitos que seriam tão facilmente resolvidos e evitados. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Superar a minha morte, a morte de Yume vai ser difícil e doloroso, mas você não pode voltar a se fechar... será que não aprendeu isso ainda?

- E por que não?

- Se você tivesse se mantido frio e distante, toda a experiência comigo, com Yume, ter uma família nunca teria existido. Olhe a sua volta, veja quantas pessoas se importam com você e querem ver você melhorando...

- Mas eles não são você Sara. – Segurou as mãos de sua esposa e, por mais que não fosse real, era tão reconfortante.

- Eu não me arrependo de nada, tudo o que eu vivi com você foi perfeito, mesmo com brigas e discussões. Mas meu tempo simplesmente acabou e mesmo tendo sido tão pouco, foi tão bom. Yume deve se sentir da mesma forma.

- Não sei como seguir em frente. – Sentiu seu corpo mais pesado do que antes e, lentamente, se deitou ao lado dela na cama.

- Você vai descobrir de uma forma ou de outra.

- Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – Perguntou sonolento.

- Ficarei aqui até você não precisar mais.

Adormeceu novamente, escutando a voz dela sussurrando alguma música. Estava realmente louco, o trauma fora tão grande para fazê-lo surtar daquela forma? Mas a alucinação que era Sara, aquela conversa, realmente era terapêutico, poder falar com ela e entender melhor sua nova situação o aliviava. Mas não poderia viver para sempre apegado em uma ilusão causada por seus nervos já debilitados. Pelo menos, toda aquela estranha situação havia afastado os pesadelos e, pela primeira vez dês do inicio da terapia, havia conseguido encontrar descanso durante o sono sem o uso dos medicamentos.

_So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried__  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<em>

Ao abrir os olhos novamente percebeu que já havia anoitecido pelo o que conseguia ver pela janela. Sentia-se mais tranquilo e relaxado, passou as mãos em seu rosto, temendo olhar para o lugar ao seu lado na cama. Não sabia do que mais tinha medo, se Sara estivesse lá ou se ela simplesmente tivesse desvanecido quando ele adormeceu. Não conseguiu olhar para o lado, simplesmente se levantou e tomou um novo banho, a ansiedade e o medo o dominavam.

Quando finalmente reuniu coragem em voltar para o quarto, lá estava ela, sorrindo serenamente para o desastre que havia se tornado Sesshoumaru. O youkai baixou o olhar, a insanidade duraria por quanto tempo? Sentou-se novamente na poltrona, pensando no que falar, mas não existiam palavras, sentia que todo o seu mundo estava desmoronando novamente. A verdade é que queria viver naquela loucura para sempre, assim nunca teria que seguir em frente, pois teria Sara ali.

- Sesshoumaru, não se engane dessa forma. – Ela falou seriamente.

- E por que não?

- Já falei o porquê, mas você tem que sempre ser teimoso! – Sara suspirou profundamente. – Temos que terminar logo com isso.

- O mundo dos espíritos esta te chamando? – Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Idiota. – Sesshoumaru nunca permitia que alguém o xingasse, mas ela nunca o irritava quando o fazia. – É importante que eu vá embora para você seguir sua vida, droga. Você não pode continuar com um luto eterno, eu não gostaria disso. Você é novo ainda e existem tantas coisas para experimentar e vivenciar. Agora vamos falar do por que eu ainda estou aqui.

- Preciso mesmo?

- Sim. – E ela sorriu, o que fez com que o mundo dele tivesse sentido novamente. – Me conte tudo.

- Você esta aqui porque me sinto culpado. – Suspirou. – Culpado por tudo, especialmente por conta do acidente.

- Mesmo sabendo que a causa do acidente foram fatores externos. Você é um tolo. – Sara falou, mas não deixou de sorrir.

- A questão é que você e Yume nunca deveriam ter estado no carro, nem mesmo naquela viagem! – Tentou manter a voz baixa para não chamar a atenção das outras pessoas que passaram a ocupar sua casa. – Se eu tivesse sido mais firme, nada disso teria acontecido!

- Mas eu fiz essa escolha, não você. Não adianta ficar tomando uma culpa que não é sua e nunca vai ser. Sabe, tudo isso vai continuar te fazendo mal se você não abrir mão.

- E como eu abro mão? Isso é impossível! – A voz exasperada do youkai ecoou pelo quarto. – Por mais que você diga que a culpa não é minha, é impossível eu não me sentir culpado sendo o único que ainda esta aqui, que ainda esta vivendo. Eu nunca vou conseguir superar isso, por que vocês foram as coisa mais importante da minha vida e poucos meses não vão fazer com que eu consiga seguir em frente. Não é justo você pedir isso pra mim, não é você que tem que acordar de manhã e se deparar com uma realidade em que sua família morreu e que você ainda respira.

- Eu sei que não é. – Sara sorriu tristemente. – Nunca vamos entender por que as coisas aconteceram dessa forma, mas elas aconteceram. Uma hora ou outra você vai ficar melhor, mas você tem que se abrir para essa possibilidade. Tudo vai ficar igual se você não fizer algo para mudar.

- Eu beijei alguém. – Não sabe por que falou aquilo ou o porquê falou naquele momento, mas era tanto. – Eu nunca te trai, mas senti que trai a sua memória ao me sentir atraído por outra mulher e por tê-la beijado. Acho que era medo, não sei.

- Acho que é saudável sentir-se atraído por alguém, mesmo durante o relacionamento com uma pessoa, é possível isso acontecer. E você não esta traindo a minha memória, é o que eu falei, uma hora ou outra você vai seguir em frente, vai se apaixonar por uma outra pessoa e é isso o que eu quero pra você.

- Não é algo saudável enquanto eu ainda estou de luto, não me sinto bem com tudo isso.

- Eu sei, mas ficar remoendo tudo isso apenas piora a situação. A vida é cheia de surpresas e coisas inesperadas, e você esta enclausurado em casa, perdendo tantas coisas boas. Não estou falando que você deve simplesmente sair agora, mas que você continue a viver e não se fechar na frente de grandes oportunidades.

- Mas e vocês?

- Nós sempre estaremos com você Sesshoumaru, eu e Yume te amávamos mais do que tudo e sabemos que você sente o mesmo, o importante é não deixar a lembrança morrer. Se algum dia você se apaixonar ou beijar alguém, a culpa deve ser algo longe da sua mente, pois se nós estivéssemos vivas, você não faria isso. Eu já não estou mais do seu lado, mas não quero que você fique sozinho.

E ele não aguentou, mas aquela seria a ultima vez que suas lágrimas cairiam. Sabia disso, pois, finalmente sentia certo alivio. Era tudo tão confuso, era como andar pela rua de noite e tudo estar nublado, mas a presença de Sara, aquela estranha conversa com uma ilusão de sua mente, realmente fora terapêutico. As lagrimas eram calmas e um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele, muita coisa ainda seria trabalhado e superado, mas sabia que nunca mancharia a imagem de Sara e Yume se, ao menos, não se esquecesse dos tempos felizes ao lado delas e o quão bom era sentir-se amado e rodeado de pessoas que o queria bem.

Teria que parar de perder tempo se fechando para tudo e todos, pois o caminho para a melhora não era este. Aquilo apenas fazia com que ele perdesse seu tempo, agora sabia daquilo, agora tinha as armas para tentar superar tudo. A imagem de Sara não estava mais a sua frente, sua mente fragilizada havia cansado de se torturar. Esperou seu coração se acalmar e as lágrimas secarem em seu rosto quente e finalmente sentia-se em paz.

Recostou-se na poltrona e sentiu seu corpo relaxar, mas não conseguiria dormir, havia descansado quase o dia inteiro e não queria tomar remédios. Sua vontade era de apreciar a tranquilidade do momento, a culpa ainda estaria ali, mas tudo começava a ficar um pouco melhor. Tudo estava correndo bem no exterior, afinal, estava finalmente se aproximando dos familiares e amigos, mas agora, as coisas começavam a se acertar no interior também, o que era um alivio.

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Teria Inuyasha e Miroku saído? Agora que Sara havia sumido, sentia-se estranhamente só e nunca havia sentido-se assim. Sim, quando soube das fatalidades que ocorreram por conta do acidente, o vazio era palpável, mas antes? Antes mesmo de conhecer Sara? Nunca havia experimentado tal sentimento, era – em certa medida – feliz sozinho, principalmente por que a culpa sempre o mantinha entretido.

Mas agora era diferente, não queria ficar sozinho. Queria ver Inuyasha emburrado e ouvir as besteiras que Miroku falava, até mesmo fazia falta o gênio inocente e, ainda assim, explosivo de Kagome. Tudo aquilo era estranho, estaria ele se tornando humano? Mesmo frente a imagem patética que tinha sobre aqueles que eram mais fracos do que ele, não pode deixar de sorrir. Aquilo era um tanto quanto ridículo, mas era bom estar daquela forma, mesmo não deixando que durasse aquilo durar tanto tempo.

Ouviu a porta de entrada abrindo e se levantou com dificuldade. O sorriso não curvava mais seus lábios, mas era melhor daquela forma, não seria Sesshoumaru se aparecesse completamente sentimental e feliz, algumas coisas poderiam mudar, outras, nunca mudariam. Ao menos saber daquilo o acalmava frente às mudanças emocionais que havia passado. Puxou sua bengala e ajeitou a roupa simples que usava. Era hora de viver um pouco.

Um dia ele mereceria aquilo.

* * *

><p><p>

**XV**

As dores na perna direita persistiam, mas andar pela cidade era algo que o acalmava. Depois da estranha conversa com sua falecida esposa e das reflexões que tomaram grande parte de seus dias, mas tentava não ficar fechado em seu quarto e em seu próprio mundo. Ficava na sala com Inuyasha e Miroku jogando, jantava com Kagome quando ela o visitava, e agora falaria com seu psicólogo, temia que a culpa voltasse ou que ele o julgasse louco por conta das alucinações.

Não era uma bela casinha verde com um pequeno, mas aconchegante, jardim. Era uma sala comercial em um prédio gigantesco, sempre que ia para as sessões não conseguia deixar de sentir falta do sorriso acolhedor de Rin. Foram tão poucas sessões, só que havia se tornado tão fácil conversar com ela e Sesshoumaru ainda tinha certo medo das criticas e concepções que aquele homem poderia fazer. Porém, precisava de ajuda e finalmente conseguia admitir aquilo. Por mais traumático que tudo tenha sido, ele finalmente aceitava a necessidade de um 'ouvido' amigo.

- Sim? – A secretaria perguntou sem realmente encara-lo.

- Tenho uma consulta com Koyama Bankotsu. – Sua voz saiu friamente e sentiu que voltava um pouco a normalidade.

- Ele já o chamará. – Ela nem mesmo desviou o olhar de sua revista, mas Sesshoumaru estava acostumado.

Não era só do sorriso de Rin que sentia falta, era do conforto também, acabava sentindo-se exposto ali. Já havia tido reuniões naquele prédio, grandes encontros profissionais e agora estava ali, passível a julgamento e olhares de pena, era tortura. Ao menos não eram duas sessões semanais, como fazia com Rin e sempre tentava combinar horários em que o desconforto não fosse gerado tão fortemente, horário com poucas pessoas no lobby ou transitando pelos elevadores. Ao menos o terapeuta era tão pontual como a morena.

- Vamos? – O psicólogo apareceu em sua frente.

Sesshoumaru havia se desligado do mundo em suas reflexões, mas Bankotsu sorria tranquilamente, ao menos ele não o fazia sentir-se desconfortável com todo o resto. Rin havia o indicado e confiava nele, mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo ao lado da psicóloga, confiava nela e em seu julgamento. E ela confiava em Bankotsu... estava pensando muito em uma mulher que mal conhecia, parte daquilo havia feito com ele enlouquecesse por um momento. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, sem nem mesmo perceber que havia entrado no consultório.

- Eu estava vendo Sara. – Falou calmamente.

- Você me falou sobre isso na ultima sessão, como foi vê-la esta semana?

- Diferente. Foi mais real. Acho que devo ter tido algum surto psicótico. – Sorriu friamente.

- Por que diz isso?

- Nós conversamos e eu sei que isso não é algo normal, mas depois disso eu não a vi mais. – Sesshoumaru não notou que seu sorriso já não era mais tão frio como antigamente, mas dotado de certa tristeza. – Minha imaginação deve ter fabricado todas essas aparições de Sara, assim como essa conversa, eu me sentia tão culpado que era sufocante, e depois disso, a culpa ainda existe, mas não com tanta intensidade.

- A mesma culpa pelo acidente?

- Não só isso. A verdade é que, por mais que eu amasse Sara, nosso relacionamento havia se tornado um mar de constantes brigas e eu comecei a me afastar, claro que me sinto responsável em certos aspectos do acidente, mas me sinto culpado por não ter tentado mais quando ela estava viva. E essa é a parte difícil, naquele fim de semana nós estávamos bem, tivemos algumas discussões, ainda assim estávamos bem. Só que agora eu perdi a chance de pedir desculpas ou tentar resolver todas as coisas que aconteceram e que magoaram ela.

- E nessa conversa você pode aliviar essa culpa.

- De certa forma, sim. Eu ainda estou me recuperando, mas a culpa se tornou mais forte depois que eu beijei Rin. – Baixou a cabeça para não sentir o olhar acusador de Bankotsu, mesmo que esse não existisse. – Aquilo me matou, eu ainda amo sara e é difícil acordar todos os dias sem ela e era, ainda é, difícil de aceitar que eu possa sentir uma atração por outra pessoa, é como se eu estivesse traindo ela. Mas não posso passar minha vida me fechando de tudo e todos novamente.

- É normal nos fecharmos num primeiro momento, e mesmo a conversa não tendo sido real como você disse, ao menos é uma parte sua falando que não existe problemas em continuar. É apenas importante agregar o passado com o que esta por vir.

- Sara falou a mesma coisa.

- E Yume? Você também a vê?

- Não. Acho que não me sinto assombrado pela culpa. Yume passou pelas mesmas coisas que eu passei na idade dela, a forma como as pessoas te olham diferente por você ser diferente, mas eu nunca fiz algo que eu me arrependesse e me empenhei ao máximo para fazer tudo mais fácil para ela. Ela sempre foi muito calma e distante das outras pessoas, mas ela sempre foi muito feliz. A tristeza de ter perdido ela é devastadora, mas a culpa... eu entendo que a culpa do que aconteceu não foi inteiramente minha.

- Você não fala muito sobre ela.

- É difícil ainda. Todo pai que perde uma criança deve passar por isso, de ter a vontade de trocar de lugar com seu filho. Às vezes acho que teria sido melhor se eu tivesse morrido e não ela, sei que ela teria uma família que a amaria mais do que tudo, tios disfuncionais que nunca abandonariam. Mas a realidade é que eu ainda estou vivo e isso é uma merda, não poder ver ela crescer e saber quem ela poderia ter se tornado é uma merda, mas eu a conheci e foi incrível. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca pensei que poderia experienciar alguns sentimentos, mas eu tive a sorte de ter passado por tudo isso e ter aprendido com essa experiência.

- Mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis. – Bankotsu sorriu suavemente com certa compaixão. – A tristeza e, ao seu ver, a injustiça ainda são sentidas. A vontade de trocar de lugar com ela, a culpa por conta de seu relacionamento com Sara, até mesmo a aproximação com Rin, se elas não são sentidas conscientemente, você as vive em seus pesadelos. Você me falou que antes sonhava com sua adolescência e dos caminhos 'errados' que foram tomados, me parece que ao sonhar com isso você se torna o vilão da história e que não merece nada de bom.

- Faz sentido.

- Agora as coisas mudaram.

- Sim, isso é bom, certo?

- Se você deixar de se ver como o vilão, isso vai ser bom.

Sesshoumaru se recostou na poltrona em completa imersão em seus pensamentos. Por mais que tudo fosse diferente, o prédio, o psicólogo, ao menos sentia-se novamente seguro. Bankotsu nunca havia o olhado de forma repressora, algo que havia se acostumado por quase toda a sua vida, e lembrou-se de Rin. E de como nem todos iriam julga-lo. Claro que Bankotsu poderia sair dali com pensamentos críticos e aversivos em relação à Sesshoumaru, mas não parecia o caso. Finalmente sentia-se livre para ser quem era, mesmo com a culpa e mesmo que ele fosse frio e indiferente, ao menos era fiel a si mesmo.

A realidade realmente podia mudar, não?

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere__  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<em>

Era hora das coisas mudarem. Nunca foi aceito, querendo ou não, até encontrar Sara. Foi algo simples, mas agora seu mundo estava partido. Fora da segurança proporcionada pelo consultório de Bankotsu, todos os seus pensamentos começaram a atacá-lo. Não havia mentido para o psicólogo, mas era uma experiência completamente devastadora e a sensação de ser o vilão talvez nunca o abandonasse. Sentou-se nos degraus da entrada de sua casa e finalmente percebeu que mais de uma hora havia se passado.

As coisas não eram apenas difíceis, em alguns momentos era insuportável e impossível. Olhou para trás, a casa que havia dividido com sua família parecia grande e assustadora. Estava pronto para abrir mão e recomeçar sua vida. Por muitos anos, algumas pessoas trabalhando no Instituto do Patrimônio Histórico e Artístico o procuraram por conta da casa, sua residência foi construída pouco depois da Era Feudal e, antes não havia vendido ou cedido ela para o IPHA por que tinha uma família, mas não se atreveu a mexer na estrutura da casa. Agora poderia procurar algo menor, e seguir em frente.

- Sonhando acordado? – Ouviu a voz de Miroku e moveu-se lentamente, percebendo que ele estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Sim. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Quer conversar?

- Não.

- Ah Sesshoumaru, sabe que pode contar tudo pra mim! – Ele sorriu divertido.

- Vou ceder a casa, procurar algum lugar menor.

- E onde eu vou dormir agora?

- Na sua casa, na casa da Sangô... Não me importa realmente.

- Que mal humor!

- Não sou que estava me gabando por ter _finalmente _dormido com Sangô. – Sesshoumaru sorriu ironicamente.

- Pelo menos dormimos juntos, não? Demorou, mas sempre consigo.

- Sempre consegue, huh? – Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de esconder seu sorriso ao ver Sangô, parada em sua frente.

- Eu não quis dizer dessa forma! – Miroku levantou-se em um pulo, mas parou à milímetros de Sangô quando ela começou a dar risada.

- Miroku, relaxa. Vim convida-los para uma festa. Sei que é em cima da hora, mas é importante pra mim.

- Me desculpe, Sangô, mas não irei. – Sesshoumaru falou simplesmente enquanto se levantava para entrar na casa.

- Olha Sesshoumaru, eu não ia falar nada, mas você esta me forçando. – Ela estreitou os olhos e sua voz se tornou ameaçadora. – Hoje é meu aniversário e você vai comemorar comigo. Iremos no bar do meu irmão, Miroku sabe o caminho e nos encontraremos lá às 22h. – Sangô sorriu. – Não precisa levar presente, a não ser que você queira. Estamos combinados?

- Sim. – Os olhos de Sesshoumaru também estavam estreitados, mas ele suspirou cansado quando a jovem foi embora.

- Sangô consegue ser assustadora às vezes. - Miroku sorria despreocupado.

- Nisso você esta certo... existe uma primeira vez para tudo, não? – O tom de Sesshoumaru era sarcástico.

- Se continuar assim, não te ajudo a achar um presente legal.

- Lógico que vai ajudar, Houshi, você não consegue ser ameaçador.

- É... eu sei. – O moreno baixou a cabeça tristemente.

O mais velho seguiu para dentro da casa, Miroku o acompanhou silenciosamente. Sesshoumaru queria descansar e planejar o que faria em seguir, ligar para IPHA, procurar um apartamento, mas não teria tempo suficiente. Miroku sentou no sofá e começou a ler alguns documentos que trazia do trabalho, o youkai mal prestou atenção a ele, servindo-se de uma dose de whisky. Não tinha cabeça para sair novamente e buscar um presente para Sangô, emprestou seu cartão de crédito para o namorado dela comprasse alguma coisa em seu nome, assim poderia descansar.

Miroku não argumentou ou discutiu após o olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru. O youkai não deixou de suspirar cansado após a saída de Houshi, tinha muita coisa a pensar, mas a vida não parecia parar quando ele mais precisava. Terminou sua dose e subiu para o quarto, logo se veria longe de todas as coisas que conhecia e não sabia se estava realmente preparado, mas, no momento, esqueceria tudo e dormiria até a inevitável hora de sair e ir para o tal bar.

O sono veio rápido e sem ajuda de medicamentos, mas não durou muito tempo. Sonhava com um campo, um rio por entre as arvores, conseguia ouvir alguém falando, mas pela distancia não conseguia entender. Kagome o acordou, ela já estava pronta para sair e mantinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Não se sentia cansado, pela primeira vez sentia-se revigorado, estável. Kagome falou alguma coisa e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho para tomar banho e se trocar. Não demorou muito para encontrar com os outros na sala.

- Vai pra alguma reunião? – Inuyasha perguntou divertido.

- Não saio à noite Inu-chan e também não me visto como palhaço. – Respondeu com desdém ao encarar o irmão.

- Sabemos disso Sesshoumaru. – Kagome sorriu e se aproximou calmamente. – Mas não está frio lá fora, então pode perder esse terno e a gravata é desnecessária.

- Nunca soube como fazer essas coisas. – O youkai não parecia embaraçado, apenas impaciente.

- Sem problemas.

Não sorriu de volta, apenas serviu-se um copo de whisky e sentou na poltrona. Tinham que esperar Miroku terminar de se arrumar, o que era mais rápido, principalmente agora que ele estava morando temporariamente com Sesshoumaru. Percebeu que Kagome brigava com Inuyasha sutilmente e com um tom muito baixo para ser escutado, mas percebia que ela dava alguns tapas no mais novo. A tristeza e a saudade não eram tão fortes e sufocantes no momento, sentia-se em paz.

Após a pequena discussão do casal, ambos sentaram-se no sofá e iniciaram uma conversa trivial com Sesshoumaru, perguntando sobre a sessão de terapia, o trabalho, assuntos que conversavam quase diariamente. Aquela proximidade e intimidade era estranha e os assuntos pareciam entediantes, como Miroku dava sinais que ainda demoraria mais um tempo, os irmãos logo saíram para jogar algumas partidas no videogame para passar o tempo, Kagome os seguiu e ficou assistindo alguns vídeos no tablet que havia ganho. Não poderiam passar a noite daquela forma ao invés de ir para alguma festa estúpida?

- Estou pronto! – Miroku surgiu sorridente.

- Vamos? – Inuyasha perguntou desinteressado.

- Claro. – Kagome respondeu já desligando o tablet.

- Er... posso jogar uma partida antes?

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

A música em si já era extremamente irritante, porém não mais do que a fila que enfrentaram para entrar no lugar. Estavam um pouco mais do que atrasados, quando entraram no bar eram quase meia-noite, e foi difícil encontrar Sangô no meio das pessoas. Miroku os guiou até uma área vip, onde encontraram Sangô com alguns colegas, Sesshoumaru começava a se sentir cada vez mais impaciente com a situação, aquele era o ultimo lugar que queria estar.

- Achei que não viria mais! – Sangô praticamente gritou, logo abraçando os recém-chegados.

- Temos que ficar muito tempo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou irritado.

- Vamos ficar até fechar! – Ela ignorou o tom dele e apenas sorriu.

- Feliz aniversário. – Kagome a abraçou e lhe entregou um presente, fazendo com que todos lhe desejassem os parabéns e entregassem seus respectivos embrulhos.

Sangô recebeu um belo conjunto de roupas de Kagome e Inuyasha, que até então não sabia que a namorada havia comprado um presente, um kit de maquiagem de Sesshoumaru, que não fazia a menor ideia do que Miroku havia comprado, e um conjunto de joias do namorado. Como agradecimento, a aniversariante pagou uma rodada de bebidas para todos, tentando anima-los para aquela situação nem um pouco convencional.

Claro, a maioria das pessoas ali saia, se divertia, mas Sesshoumaru não. Ele sentou num canto com poucas pessoas, não queria estar ali, nunca gostou daquele tipo de lugar e no momento, ainda não era apropriado. Ainda estava em luto, havia acabado de sair de uma sessão de terapia onde revelava ter tido uma conversa com sua falecida esposa, pensava em recomeçar sua vida, porém, tudo ainda estava no campo do pensamento. Não era para ser real, mas lá estava ele.

Não recusaria aquele pedido de Sangô, principalmente por toda a ajuda que ela havia lhe prestado, não apenas na fisioterapia, mas pelos conselhos pessoais. Mas nem 6 meses haviam se passado, havia perdido certa noção de tempo, mas sabia que ainda não estava bem, principalmente para estar ali. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a felicidade de Sangô enquanto conversava com seus amigos, assim como todos pareciam se divertir e se perder naquele ambiente, menos ele.

Sempre tão rígido e reservado, observando tudo de uma distancia segura. Nunca se deixava envolver por nada e por ninguém, não conseguia entender como deixou Sara se aproximar e, agora, havia se envolvido com uma gama de pessoas, aquilo o tornava fraco? Quando era mais novo, acreditava fortemente que emoções e sentimentos eram para os tolos e fracos, agora percebia que aquilo o fortalecia. Sentir-se parte de algo maior do que si mesmo, de ter o apoio de outras pessoas era melhor do que enfrentar tudo completamente só.

E foi quando a viu novamente. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, o sorriso inconfundível moldava seus lábios, usava um vestido azul-marinho não muito curto, mas que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo. Ao observa-la, sentiu-se extremamente culpado, como se não pudesse acha-la estonteante sob as diferentes luzes do lugar. Passou a mão direita pelo rosto, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos que tanto o perturbavam. Havia falado sobre Sara algumas horas atrás e agora tinha que enfrentar esta situação? Aquilo era seguir em frente, não?

- Sesshoumaru, este é meu irmão, Kohaku. – Sangô surgiu com um rapaz visivelmente mais novo.

- Prazer. – Falou estendendo a mão, que logo foi apertada por Sesshoumaru, que apenas acenou positivamente. – O que achou do lugar?

- Barulhento.

- Ele não esta acostumado com estes lugares. – Ela sorriu divertida.

- Com licença. – Sesshoumaru simplesmente saiu, desviando seu caminho para não encontrar-se com a psicóloga que havia chego.

Precisava respirar, sair daquele lugar claustrofóbico, sentia-se invadido, não só pelos pensamentos, mas pelo inebriante movimento e sons do lugar. Por que as pessoas iam para aqueles tipos de casas? Para beber e esquecer suas vidas e problemas? Não queria esquecer, queria entender e recomeçar, nunca iria ver valor num local como aquele. Logo sentiu a brisa em seu rosto, seu coração se acalmou e seus pensamentos pareceram amenizar.

- Se você quiser, pode ir embora. – Sangô sempre surgia desta forma?

- Só precisava respirar um pouco.

- Eu também não gosto de lugares assim, sabe? – Ela sorriu. – Mas meu irmão abriu recentemente e insistiu em fazer meu aniversário aqui e eu nunca pude negar nada para ele. Então temos que aproveitar o máximo e se esconder no canto e ficar sozinho não conta.

- Okay. Mas só hoje. – Respondeu seriamente.

- Obrigada.

Entraram novamente no bar/boate e pararam para pegar algumas bebidas. Não saberia se aguentaria até o final da noite ou se conseguiria conversar com as outras pessoas como ela queria, mas poderia se esforçar, apenas aquela noite em respeito ao aniversário de Sangô. Ao voltarem para a área destinada a festinha particular da fisioterapeuta, a psicóloga havia sumido novamente. Estava delirando? Era algo provável, já que havia alucinado com sua esposa, por que não com a psicóloga?

- Esta tudo bem? – Kagome perguntou docemente.

- Sim.

- Quer dançar?

- Acho melhor você tentar convencer Inuyasha a dançar. – Ele sorriu sutilmente para a cunhada.

- Ele esta discutindo com Miroku sobre o resultado de algum jogo estúpido e eu estou ficando entediada.

- Tenho certeza que se você dançar com qualquer outra pessoa ele vai parar de discutir.

- Você quer que eu cause um ciúmes besta e uma possível briga?

- Talvez.

- Às vezes você não presta. – Kagome riu divertida. – Já falou com Rin?

- Não e nem acho que eu vá falar com ela. Muitas coisas aconteceram durante as sessões e acho que nosso relacionamento sempre vai ficar no campo profissional.

- Nem mesmo vai explicar o porquê Hakudoushi foi embora?

- Ela já deve saber, mesmo não tendo a coragem de falar pessoalmente com ela, ele nunca iria embora sem expor seus motivos. Você o conhece, Kagome, ele não é uma pessoa ruim, apenas não consegue se comprometer.

- Você era assim antes, as pessoas podem mudar.

- As pessoas mudam pelas pessoas certas, veja Inuyasha e Miroku. Até eles encontrarem vocês, ninguém nunca acreditou que eles mudariam.

- Não se exclua disso.

- Não estou me excluindo, mas eu perdi o que eu tinha, perdi a minha motivação para mudar. Agora tenho que fazer isso por conta própria.

- Sempre foi um pessimista. Sara nunca foi sua única chance.

Inuyasha logo chamou a namorada para resolver alguma discussão entre ele e Miroku, deixando Sesshoumaru novamente sozinho. Mas a conversa o deixou pensativo, desta vez de uma forma positiva. Não existe uma única pessoa em nossas vidas, a família e os amigos sempre nos impulsionavam a mudar também, apenas tinha que ser mais flexível e aberto para a mudança. Aquele parecia ser o tema do dia. Riu consigo mesmo, mas congelou ao vê-la se aproximando.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time__  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?_

Ela tinha sido sorrateira e rápida. O sorriso nunca a abandonava? Nem mesmo sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, nem mesmo se lembrava de ter se sentido assim antes. Com Sara, tudo foi tão diferente, ele fazia comentários inteligentes e sagazes, nunca era pego desprevenido, mas com Rin tudo era confuso. Seu coração parava e acelerava, sentia seu corpo gelar. Era por todas as coisas que havia dito durante o breve tempo de terapia? Ou era por simplesmente vê-la fora daquele contexto?

- Boa noite. – Respondeu calmamente, tentando não transparecer a completa insegurança que sentia por tê-la tão próximo.

- Eu sabia que seria estranho nos encontrarmos assim, mas Sangô é uma das minhas únicas amizades.

- Sei como é. Acho que vamos acabar nos encontrando muito em eventos realizados por ela.

- Mas não podemos ser amigos, não é?

- Não.

- Na ultima vez que nos vimos, você deu essa opção.

- E agora percebi que isso é algo impossível. – Rin sorriu tristemente, mas Sesshoumaru continuou com seu tom impassível. – Eu compartilhei coisas com você que muitos não sabem,como poderíamos ser amigos assim? As únicas coisas que eu sei sobre você é que você namorou Hakudoushi, trabalha com crianças com câncer e é amiga de Sangô. Sei que fala outras línguas e teve uma ótima formação profissional. Mais nada.

- Uma amizade não pode ser iniciada assim, não é?

- Eu vim a compreender que a amizade é uma troca justa, nosso relacionamento sempre foi profissional e de mão única.

- Sinto muito.

- Isso não é necessário, Rin. – Seu sorriso beirava a inexistência. – Você me ajudou e eu agradeço por isso.

- De alguma forma, você também me ajudou. – Rin desviou o olhar, aquilo era muito difícil. – Fico feliz em te ver bem assim.

- Você também parece bem.

- Tem sido difícil, mas Hakudoushi me ligou alguns dias atrás e me explicou o motivo de sua partida, as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido e a melhorar depois disso.

- Que bom. – O sorriso sincero de Sesshoumaru agora era perceptível, fazendo Rin corar frente aquela pequena alteração na atitude do homem à sua frente.

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu entre os dois, não sabiam o que conversar, a situação era em si estranha demais. Talvez nunca conseguissem ser amigos e conversar despreocupadamente, ela sabia muito dele e ele mal a conhecia. Era melhor manter uma certa distancia, mas por que não conseguiam se afastar. Respiraram profundamente e se desculparam, finalmente conseguindo despertar daquela força hipnótica.

Observavam-se dos lados opostos da pequena área da festa, bebiam, conversavam com outras pessoas. Porém, alguma força fazia com que seus olhares se encontrassem, se atraíssem, como um imã. Tornando cada vez mais difícil qualquer tipo de atitude indiferente entre eles. O estranho, é que as pessoas a sua volta pareciam não perceber a obvia atração que sentiam pelo outro. Aquilo ainda era algo inexplicável.

Logo se viu sozinho novamente. Muitas pessoas saiam para pegar mais bebidas ou para dançar e festejar com Sangô, que já aparentava era bêbada. Pegou uma nova dose de sua bebida, nem mesmo se preocupando no quanto estava bebendo ou como aquilo influenciaria nos medicamentos que tomava, por sorte, não havia precisado se medicar naquele dia. Desta vez percebeu quando ela se aproximou, sem graça, como se soubesse o quão ridícula a situação era.

- Eu tenho uma proposta.

- Rin. – Se controlou para não falar mais nada, para não negar antes de ouvir a proposta que ela lhe oferecia.

- Teremos novas sessões, mas eu falo e você escuta.

- O que?

- É uma forma de equilibrar a situação, permitir uma possível amizade. É obvio que vamos nos encontrar em alguns eventos, mas precisa ser essa coisa tensa e esquisita? Se você deixar, nós realmente podemos ser amigos.

- Por que você quer tanto que isso aconteça?

- Porque é obvio o que esta acontecendo ou eu estou imaginando?

- Você não esta imaginando nada, mas não é só as coisas que eu te falei.

- Eu namorava o seu primo, nós nos beijamos... Eu sei... Mas nós podemos tentar, não é?

- Amigos? – Suspirou pesadamente. – Rin...

- Nunca tive muitos amigos e eu pensei que... nós nos damos bem... Ah, esquece isso. Talvez eu tenha bebido demais ou algo assim. – Ela sorriu tristemente.

Era verdade, ela havia bebido alguns – muitos – drinks em seu pouco tempo naquela festa. Em honestidade, ela estava juntando coragem para conversar com ele e os minutos que Sesshoumaru passou sem lhe responder a encheram de uma duvida quase desesperadora. Era inegável que algo parecia querer uni-los, talvez por que os fardos a serem carregados poderiam ser amenizados com esta possibilidade de se conhecerem melhor, de realmente formarem uma amizade.

Aquela ideia não era absurda. Era uma forma de seguir em frente e tentar ser saudável. Observou as pessoas a sua volta, todas tinham um amigo próximo com quem conversavam, expunham seus medos e sonhos, ele nunca teve aquilo, apenas Sara. Rin já estava se afastando e Sesshoumaru percebeu que não poderia racionalizar tudo em sua vida, as vezes é necessário tomar uma decisão, por mais impulsiva ou irracional que fosse.

Se desculpou com Sangô e seus amigos, observou que Rin pagava sua conta e logo saia do bar, deixou dinheiro com Inuyasha e simplesmente saiu. A psicóloga seguia cabisbaixa pelas ruas, procurando onde havia estacionado seu carro, não demorou para alcança-la. Sesshoumaru tocou o braço dela, a fazendo se virar para encara-lo.

- Você esta bêbada, não pode dirigir assim.

- Toma. – Ela simplesmente jogou as chaves nele.

Entraram no carro silenciosamente, não sabia onde Rin morava e ela havia adormecido no banco de passageiro. Não podia deixa-la ir para casa naquele estado, mas não sabia o que fazer, talvez tomar decisões impulsivamente tivesse seu lado negativo e errado. Simplesmente ligou o carro e seguiu para sua casa, ela poderia dormir em algum quarto e voltaria para sua própria casa no dia seguinte. Era a melhor coisa que podia fazer no momento. De alguma forma, conseguiu carrega-la para dentro da casa, subir as escadas com ela no colo.

- Sesshoumaru? – Ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Nós podemos tentar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu sorrindo.

Deitou-a na cama e desligou as luzes. Seguiu para seu quarto, afinal, também precisava dormir.

* * *

><p>Heeey pessoal!<p>

Como expliquei em Renegade: _"__tive vários problemas e por isso a demora para postar. _

_Depressão, comecei a pós-graduação, buscando emprego, meu PC pifou (mas agora voltou a vida) e perdi alguns capítulos (to tendo que reescrever muita coisa), fiquei sem internet... enfim... Eu peço milhões de desculpas! Espero que agora tudo volte ao normal xD__"_

Como prometido, novo tomo de Fuckin Perfect! Quando meu PC pifou, perdi MUITA coisa, principalmente desta história... então se ficou repetitivo ou entediante, eu peço mil desculpas, mas para recriar algo que eu já estava quase no final foi difícil, mas tentei.

Na próxima madrugada estarei postando a Yellow (notem que são 03h40 da manhã e eu estou aqui, postando por que me importo com vocês e com as histórias, logo, não me matem)!

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
